The Return of his True Love
by zouzou816
Summary: She stood waiting outside the Nurse's Ball nervous. She knew he would be there! How would he react? My Spin on Jason's love life! Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! My name is Sophie and i am new to publishing stories! I have written tons, but never for anyone else to read! Sorry for such a short chapter, I just got started! Just a little clarification: Cassie is taking over Robin's character in the show. Robin is still in the story, but everything that has to do with her character on the show is now all on Cassie! The only thing I own is Cassie!

**Chapter 1**

There she stood, outside the Nurse's Ball, waiting to be announced. She was called to give a speech about being a doctor with HIV. It was weird being back in Port Charles, but she couldn't stay away. Port Charles was her home.

Everyone in town was at the Nurse's Ball. It was a once a year fundraiser for the AIDS foundation.

"And now, I am pleased to introduce our own miracle, Dr. Cassandra Scorpio" the hostess said.

She walked in after 6 years of being away. All she could do was take slow deep breaths. All eyes were on her as she took the stage.

Before starting her speech, she looked around the audience. She saw her Uncle Mac, police commissioner, her good friend Sonny Corinthos, crime lord and mob king, but the person who stood out the most was her true love, Jason Morgan. He was sitting at the same table as Sonny and had a lady with him. Cassie assumed she was his girlfriend.

"It's gratifying being introduced as a doctor, although that's not why I am here. I'm HIV positive. I watched my love slowly slip away, and soon found out what was killing him had been passed on to me." She paused to wipe her tears. Some of her friends did the same. "The hardest part wasn't the fear for himself, it was fear that he had for the people he left behind. Fear that he wouldn't be able to love me. Fear that he left me an outcast, like the monster Dr. Scorpio and show other people how to fight it. It's because of people like you that I can look out and have hope again. Stone didn't' live to see a cure, but God willing I might. Thank You!" She concluded.

People stood up clapping and cheering. "Lucy has asked me to perform something. I don't act or dance, so I thought I would sing for our loved ones that got away or were taken from us." She waited for people to sit down and get quiet. As the music started, I caught Jason's eye. He hasn't changed one bit. Jason works for Sonny as his # 1 hit man.

They fell in love when she was 17, so Cassie picked a song that meant something to her.

We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air  
>See the lights<br>See the party, the ball gowns  
>I see you make your way through the crowd<br>And say hello, little did I know  
>That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles<br>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
>And I was crying on the staircase<br>Begging you please don't go, and I said  
>Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone<br>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<br>It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<br>'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<br>Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>[ From: . ]<br>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<br>It's a love story baby just say yes  
>Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel<br>This love is difficult, but it's real  
>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<br>It's a love story baby just say yes  
>Oh oh<br>I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<br>Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<br>And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh<br>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you." She sang with tears in her eyes.

Everyone was clapping and cheering. Cassie took a bow and left. She stood in the lobby starring at Stone's quilt until the ball was over.

"Cassie" Mac called. She ran into his arms for a hug. She couldn't help it, she missed her uncle. She hasn't seen him in 6 years. "I missed you!" he squeezed her tighter.

Cassie pulled away first and wiped the tears from her eyes as Mac continued to question her.

"So, how are you? Are you in town for good?" he asked curious.

"I am good! Yeah, I am here for good. I got a job at General Hospital and before you ask, I already got an apartment," she informed him. Her uncle would want her to stay with him so he could watch over her.

"Cassie your back," all my old friends crowded me.

It was really nice to see everyone. Elizabeth Webber, she is a nurse at the hospital, the same with Epiphany Johnson and Nadine Crowell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**P.S. Courtney is not Sonny's sister. She is just a character I made up. Sam does not exist. Courtney's storyline in the show has nothing to do with the Courtney in this story!**

The hospital was full of people she loved. Her cousin Robin Scorpio is also a doctor there, so she won't be alone. She had familiar faces to help her out, if she needed it. She really wanted to see Sonny or Jason, but she missed them at the Nurse's Ball. She stayed with her uncle that night; just to reassure him she would be alright on her own. He helped her move in to her apartment the next day. She didn't officially start at the hospital until the next day, so she decided to visit Sonny.

"Hello, can we help you?" His guards asked. There were about 3 big guards outside Sonny's house. She didn't recognize anyone, but smiled at the irony. Some things never change. "Hi, I'm Cassie Scorpio. I'm here to see Sonny," she said.

The guards smiled at her and took hew ID to show Sonny inside. "We'll check with Mr. Corinthos. Please wait here one second," the guard said. She nodded and waited with no problem. Cassie knew it was standard procedure for a big time mob boss like Sonny. One of the guards went to confirm it was okay for her to go in, and the other two waited with her outside.

"Go ahead in Miss Scorpio" the guard returned her ID to her. She nodded and went in. "Cassie Scorpio" Sonny let out a laugh. He could believe she was standing in his living room. "Hey Sonny" she dropped her stuff and engulfed him in a huge hug.

She pulled away first and smiled at him. "I missed you Cassie" he said.

"I missed you to Sonny!" she replied. Sonny led her to the couch were they got comfortable and caught up on old times.

"So how are you? How is your health?" he asked concerned. Sonny was a big part of her life when she first met Stone and found out she was HIV positive. He helped her get through a lot of things when she was a teenager.

Cassie was 17 when she found out she had HIV. Stone was dying and she was scared. Sonny was there for her. He and eventually, Jason, helped her deal with Stone's premature death and the affects of being HIV positive. If it wasn't for them, she doesn't know where she would be right now.

"I am good. Still have a clean bill of health. I'm doing so well, they reduced the number of pills I have to take, but I still have to be cautious. Enough about me, how are you and Carly? OMG!, how are the kids?" she asked. Cassie used to live with Jason when she was 17. She practically helped raise Michael. They were like a little family, until Carly came along. The kids must be so big now!

"The kids are good. Carly is married to Jax now. Michael and Kristina are in high school, Morgan and Molly are in junior high," he explained. "Wow, they grew up! How's Jason doing?" She asked awkwardly.

Sonny knew what their relationship was like. He knows how strong their love and connection was. He always had a feeling that Cassie would come back and fall in love with Jason again. They were both like family to him. He wanted them to be happy, but he knew Courtney was not the right girl for Jason. No one could replace the first girl he ever loved. "Jason is good. He's got a girlfriend now. Yeah, Courtney, she's alright." He said cautiously.

"The girl from the Nurse's Ball?" she asked. Sonny nodded waiting for her to snap. He was expecting some big breakdown. He expected her to be mad that Jason moved on. "That's good. I am glad he is happy" she took a sip of her water.

No matter what they have been through together, they always wanted the best for each other. If Courtney was the best for Jason, then so be it. Just as long as he was happy, she couldn't complain. He looked at her funny. "Is there something wrong? Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he felt her forehead.

She started laughing, "Sonny what are you doing?" she asked trying to hold back my chuckle. "You still love him. Don't think I didn't notice the way you were looking at each other at the Nurse's Ball," he said. She stared at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe he noticed.

"Yes, I noticed. You still love him," Sonny said. He wanted them to stop being so damn stubborn and admit they still loved each other. He wanted them to fight for what they once had. Sonny wanted his little sister to be happy and he knew that Jason made Cassie happy.

Cassie let out a breath. She knew she would have to admit the truth eventually. "Yes Sonny I still love him. He is and always will be the love of my life," sje admitted tearing up.

Sonny joined her on the couch and gave her a hug. He let her cry in his chest. It broke his heart to see his little sister in so much pain. He wished he could take it all away, but he knew that she had to deal with this on her own. Sonny was not the one who could help her with this. Jason was the only one who could get through to her and Sonny was going to make sure, his best friend was there for his little sister. He would do anything for both of them, so in that moment, he decided to help them find each other again.

He was going to say something to comfort her, but some one came barging in before he had the chance.

"Sonny, I…..sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" this lady apologizes as she came in. She came in right passed the guards, so Cassie guessed she was important to Sonny and visited him often. "No problem, I was just leaving" Cassie wiped her tears and got up to leave. She could tell this women wanted to talk to Sonny privately.

"Don't leave on my account" the women said guilty. She could tell she walked in on something very important.

"It's okay, I was already leaving" Sonny gave her a look. This person had sure chosen the right moment to come barging in.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Falconeri" the women introduced herself. Cassie smiled at her, "Hi, Cassie Scorpio. Nice to meet you Olivia" Cassie greeted her then turned to Sonny, "I will see you later" she gave him a hug goodbye.

"Hey, where are you staying?" he asked. They got so caught up in talking about her relationship with Jason; he forgot to ask her the necessities. She was like his little sister to him; he wanted to make sure she was settled. "The apartments on Oakdale, I have to be close to the hospital," she replied. She knew he just wanted to check on her.

He smiled at her, proud of the strong women and doctor she has become. "Stone would be proud of you" he yelled after her. "Thanks Sonny. Nice to meet you Olivia" she said before leaving.

Cassie went from Sonny's to the grocery store to pick up some stuff for the apartment. On her way out, she accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry, my fault" she said picking up the groceries she dropped. "No, my fault" the boy said. He seemed really sweet. "No really, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" she asked worried if she hurt him in any way.

The boy smiled at her. He thought she was really nice. "Please, I bumped into you. Sorry, where are my manners, I'm Michael Corinthos III. Are you new in town? I don't think i've seen you around." he introduced.

Cassie looked at him shocked. She couldn't believe this charmingly handsome young man in front of her was the little baby she used to take care of. She couldn't believe it! He was all grown up. "Hi, you probably don't remember me, but I was there when you were growing up. I'm a good friend of your parents and Uncle Jason. I'm Cassie Scorpio" she introduced.

"Hi, you're Jason's old girlfriend right?" he asked. Cassie was kind of surprised he knew her as Jason's girlfriend. She hasn't been called that in a long time. "Yes, I was Jason's girlfriend a long time ago. How are you?" she asked him. "Good, how are you?" he asked. "I'm great. Uh, can I give you a ride somewhere?" she offered.

She wanted to get to know him. He changed so much! "Yeah, thanks" he said. She nodded and gratefully thanked him as he helped her with her bags. She took him to Jason's apartment. She didn't want to go in, so she parked outside the building while he gets his stuff.

"Thanks for the ride Cassie. Is it okay if I tell Jason you were the one who gave me a ride?" he asked. On the way to the apartment, she told Michael, she didn't know what her relationship qwith Jason was. She hasn't gotten a chance to catch up with him yet. "Yeah sure, tell him I said hello" she said before leaving.

That was going to be really weird. RING! RING! "Scorpio" she answered. "Hi Cassie, its Epiphany we need you at the hospital. We have a situation that requires your immediate attention," Nurse Johnson explained frantic.

She was already close to the hospital, so she made it to the hospital in minutes. Epiphany and Matt Hunter were waiting for her when she got there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

**P.S. I don't own Jesse. Jesse Cardoza is the character off of CSI: Miami. He and his story line are the same as they would be in CSI Miami! Thanks for the review! Please review and let me know how you like it!**

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked worried. "We got a detective in E16; he works with your uncle. Police Commissioner Scorpio called and wants you on the case" Matt informed her.

"Okay, let me check it out" she went to the exam room. Lying on the bed was a very attractive detective. Jesse Cardoza was tall, dark and handsome.

"Detective Cardoza" she called out making her presence known. He was about to protest a doctor being there, but when he saw her, he didn't. Instead, he suddenly became the most cooperative patient ever to come into the hospital.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cassie Scorpio and I'll be treating you today, "she introduced. "Why don't you tell me why you are here today?" she said grabbing his chart. The only test he had done was an x-ray of the wound when he was brought in. After that, he wouldn't let anyone touch him. It appeared to be a bullet wound, with the bullet still on the surface. Since it wasn't deep, she could take it out bedside but first she wanted to hear his side of the story.

"My partner and I were in a shootout. The bullet lodged in my side. There was no exit wound" he said. Cassie nodded and put some gloves on before she began her exam. "Okay, tell me when it hurts" she told him as she began palpating the wound.

She could feel the bullet. The area around his wound was a little swollen. It was a lot redder then she liked. "Okay, you have a peripheral bullet wound. That means the bullet isn't deep. I am going to give you a local anesthetic and take out the bullet bedside," she got all the supplies ready and called for Epiphany.

Nurse Johnson came in and helped me get the detective's surface wound sterilized.

"Okay, are you ready to get started?" Cassie asked the reasonably attractive detective. He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. You could tell he was nervous. Cassie gave him enough local anesthetic so he won't feel anything, but he was still very nervous. His pulse was racing.

Eventually Dr. Scorpio was worried his blood pressure would get dangerously high, so she tried to keep him calm. "Detective, I am going to need you to relax. Just try and think of something happy" she said.

"So you're Commissioner Scorpio's niece," he asked. Cassie let out a little laugh. She told him to think about something happy and he thought of her.

"Yep, the one and only!" she replied with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her, "You're pretty hot you know." Cassie looked at him like he was crazy and started laughing. Those drugs were now really kicking in!

"Those are the drugs talking" She explained. He looked at her doubtful and shook his head as if saying she was wrong in her observation. "No, really you're gorgeous! It's too bad I'm only here for a few weeks" he defended his statement. "If you say so Detective Cardoza; you are all done, is there someone I can call to pick you up?" She asked.

He was in no condition to drive. The drugs were really kicking in. "Yeah, my partner is coming to get me. He's not as joyful as you though" Jesse complimented. "Awww, you poor baby" Cassie teased him. She helped him put his shirt back on. He was hot!

As a doctor we are not allowed to have relationships with our patients. We are always supposed to stay professional, but come on! She is a woman helping a gorgeous detective get dressed. She couldn't help but notice how attractive he is.

As she was helping him get dressed, she didn't notice Lucky come in. "Hey Cassie, he ready to leave?" Lucky Spencer asked. Cassie filled out his prescription and release form before nodding. "Yup, you're his partner?" she asked Lucky.

The Spencer's and the Scorpio's were longtime friends. She practically grew up with Lucky and his siblings. They were never involved romantically, but they were really good friends.

"Yeah, unfortunately!" Lucky teased. Cassie let out a laugh as she handed Jesse his prescription. "No extraneous activity. Take it easy for about a week so you don't pop your stitches. If you feel anything unusual, come and see me" Cassie instructed.

Jesse smiled at her and turned to Lucky, "See Spencer, she wants me" Jesse said. Cassie let out a laugh! He didn't know how true that statement was! "Yeah, whatever you say Cardoza. Bye Cassie thanks for everything" Lucky said before they left.

Cassie didn't have any patients yet, so she just hung out and helped Dr. Matt Hunter with some of his cases. She was in the locker room changing when her cousin, Robin came in.

"Hey cuz, "she greeted Cassie. Her locker was next to Cassie's. "Hey, what's up?" Cassie asked. She knew her cousin wanted something.

"Nothing, dad called. He wanted to know if his detective was going to be okay," she gave Cassie a look. She wanted details, but Cassie wouldn't give her any. "Yeah, he's fine. He had a surface wound. It was no problem" Cassie was very straight forward.

Robin looked at her cousin in shock. "Cassie, how can you say that with a straight face?" Robin asked her cousin. "What?" Cassie asked with a smirk.

We walked out of the locker room and she was still yelling at Cassie. "Epiphany said he was tall, dark and handsome" Robin explained. Cassie got really red and embarrassed. Wow, news travels fast here.

"Yeah, so what? He's a transfer. He works out of the Miami office. He leaves in a few weeks" Cassie informed her cousin. "Go over there and get with him" Robin yelled at her cousin.

Ignoring all the rules, Cassie signed out of the hospital and did what her cousin told her to do! She just hoped she didn't make a mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am so glad you all like my story! This will be my only update for a while. Exam week is coming up, and I am so stressed! Happy Weekend! Walter and Jesse are based off the characters from CSI: Miami. I own nothing expect Cassie. Enjoy reading, Happy Weekend, and please review!**

Cassie stopped at Kelly's to grab some food on her way to see Jesse. She honestly couldn't believe she was going to see him. It was totally against the rules.

She called Lucky on her way to get Jesse's address. It is against hospital policy to go through patients files. He gave her some grief, but eventually gave her the address.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Cassie nervously waited outside Jesse's door. She was holding the Kelly's bag so tight, her knuckles were turning white.

"Hi, can I help you?" This man, who was not Jesse, answered the door. Cassie looked down at the address again and looked back up at the man after a second.

"Hi, does Jesse Cardoza live here?" Cassie asked confused. Had Lucky given her the wrong address? The man looked her over and smiled at her.

"Jesse, door!" he yells inside the house. She heard some muffling around and some curses as the person bumped into things. After about five minutes, the charming detective came to the door.

When he saw who was waiting at the door for him, Jesse was a little shocked. He didn't actually think that the smoking' hot doctor would come. He was only playing around with her.

"Hi Jesse, how are you feeling?" she asked him totally embarrassed. She knew he would be surprised, but now, she was starting to get nervous. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What in the world was I thinking? _Cassie thought to herself.

"Good, thanks. You really have magic hands, I don't feel a thing" he smirked when she looked down embarrassed. He laughed, amused at her reaction. It was nice to turn the tables and see her get all flustered. He liked having the upper hand.

"I…uh…I came to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. I stopped at Kelly's and got some of my favorites" she held up the bag, breaking the ice. He smiled and moved aside, "Yeah, come on in" he said to her. "Thanks" she said on her way in.

His friends were sitting on the couch when she came in. _Oh God, he has people over! Of course he does, he's allowed to have a life! _Cassie began to psych herself out.

"I didn't know you had company. Here, take the care package, I'll go. Sorry for just barging in" she handed him the bag and began to leave. "Wait" he grabbed her hand, "Stay."

When Cassie heard those words, she froze. It had been a long time since a guy asked her to stay for anything. Here was a detective she just met and he asked her the one thing that would get her to do anything.

"Are you sure?" she asked giving in. How could she not, she just melted when she heard those words come out of his mouth. "Yeah, Cassie, this is my partner back home, Officer Walter Simons" he introduced. Cassie shook his hand, "Hi, I'm Cassie Scorpio" she replied.

Walter smirked at her and Jesse. "So you're the doctor Jesse wouldn't shut up about," he teased. Cassie turned to Jesse surprised and smiled to see him look away embarrassed. "I guess I am" she replied.

It was really fun. Cassie had a really good time. It's been a long time since she just hung out. It was long deserved. They ate the food she brought from Kelly's and hung out. It was a really fun time.

The best part of the night, was when they played guitar hero. Jesse was on the drums; Walter was on the guitar, while Cassie sang. Ironically, it was Jesse's turn to pick the song. Cassie knew he would pick something about her, so she was a little nervous. After about a minute of song searching, he picked a song.

**Love at first sight! **When she heard the music, she let out a laugh and shook her head at him. She knew he was going to pick something like this. He smiled at her and gave her a look daring her not to sing it. Cassie, being the kind of person not to give up on a challenge, she started to sing and dance to the music.

[| From: . |] 

Thought that I was going crazy  
>Just having one those days yeah<br>Didn't know what to do  
>Then there was you<p>

And everything went from wrong to right  
>And the stars came out and filled up the sky<br>The music you were playing really blew my mind  
>It was love at first sight<p>

'cause baby when I heard you  
>For the first time I knew<br>We were meant to be as one

Was tired of running out of luck  
>Thinking 'bout giving up yeah<br>Didn't know what to do  
>Then there was you<p>

And everything went from wrong to right  
>And the stars came out and filled up the sky<br>The music you were playing really blew my mind  
>It was love at first sight<p>

'cause baby when I heard you  
>For the first time<br>I knew we were meant to be as one

And everything went from wrong to right  
>And the stars came out and filled up the sky<br>The music you were playing really blew my mind  
>It was love at first sight<p>

It was blast! When it was time to call it a night, Jesse walked her out.

"Thanks for the care package and the visit. I really enjoyed it! Please feel free to stop by anytime" he flirted with her. She let out a laugh and looked down. "Maybe I'll take you up on that Cardoza" she kissed his cheek.

About halfway down the hall, she got a nerve racking phone call.

**Hope you all enjoyed reading my story! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I am so glad that you all like my story. It is very encouraging! What do you think the phone call will be about? Any ideas? Meeting Jesse is based off my cousins' story. She is a doctor and that's how she met her husband. The only difference is that he is a Marine. Thanks! Have a good weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi All! I hope you are all doing well! I am so overwhelmed with studying for exams, I decided to take a break and update with this new chapter! Hope you enjoy reading this and please review! They are very useful! **

**Chapter 5**

When Cassie answered her phone, she saw it was her Uncle Mac. This made her nervous, because she had a feeling this was not going to be a friendly call. There was something wrong.

"Hey Uncle Mac, what's up?" she asked trying to keep her voice in check. "I need you to come to my house for a family meeting" he said.

Cassie got really worried. Mac only ever called a family meeting if something bad happened. "Is Robin okay? What's going on?" she asked freaking out. She ran to her car. She couldn't handle loosing someone else she loved. Robin is like a sister to her.

"Robin's fine, she's coming from the hospital with Patrick," he informed. Cassie let out a big breath of relief. Robin and her fiancé were okay. Now, she just needed to figure out what's going on.

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes" she replied hanging up. She raced to her uncle's house. It was her luck she didn't get pulled over, she was driving so fast. _What's so bad that he had to call a family meeting?_ Cassie drove herself crazy trying to figure it out.

She made it, the same time as her cousin. She pulled up right next to her. "Hey, do you know what this is about?" Robin asked Cassie. Maybe if Mac didn't tell her, he told Cassie. "No, I have no idea" Cassie replied.

That only made the cousins worry even more. "Stop thinking the worst and relax" Patrick Drake, brilliant neurosurgeon and Robin's fiancé said. He knew the girls all too well. He knew they would be thinking the worst until they found out what was going on.

They walked in together with Patrick behind them pushing them along. "Uncle Mac" Cassie called when they were in the house. "Living room" he replied giving them his location. The girls led Patrick into the house and into the living room.

Mac was standing in the corner by the entrance with his arms crossed against his chest. They walked in to see their uncle, and a couple they didn't recognize. "Hi girls; Cassie, how is my detective doing?" He asked trying to divert their attention from the other couple.

"He's fine. He was a pain in the ass. Matt had to call me because your detective wouldn't let anyone treat him." She complained. Mac gave her a look that said: _the attitude is really not necessary._

"So he's okay?" Mac asked again hoping for a yes/no answer this time. "Yeah, he came in with a bullet wound. It was no problem; it was only a surface wound. I took it out bedside. He has a couple of stitches, so I told him to take it easy for a few days." She gave him the full report.

Normally if there was a gunshot victim brought into the hospital, they had to fill out a police report and notify the proper authorities, but since Jesse is a cop and the police knew about it, they didn't have to go through the necessary paper work.

Uncle Mac nodded at his niece, grateful she was the one who took care of his detective. The man she didn't recognize spoke up after she gave her uncle the report. "You really that good a doctor?" he asked in his Australian accent. Before Cassie could give a sassy comeback, Patrick stepped in for her. "She has hands of an angle" he complimented her.

"You raised a good, strong one Mac" the man continued to press the issue. The fact that he wouldn't keep his mouth shut earned him a few glares from Mac and the women with him. Cassie was really getting annoyed. She was already anxious and really did not need this attitude.

"Keep talking and you'll find out just how good I am" she threatened the man. There was no way she was backing down. Robin smirked at her cousin. Scorpio women had backbone. They don't take crap from anyone, especially not in their own home. That was just unacceptable.

"Wow, you're that good?" The man taunted. He really didn't know how to shut up. Cassie was getting irritated and Robin could tell. "Dad, what's going on?" Robin asked before Cassie couldn't hold herself back anymore and beat up the old guy. She was tired of messing around. She wanted answers and so did everyone else there.

"Cassie, these are your parents" Mac said to his niece. Cassie was frozen in place as she looked between her uncle and her so-called parents. She couldn't believe it. There was no way it was possible. "No, my parents died when I was 2 years old." She reasoned. That was why her uncle raised her.

"No honey, we are your real parents. We are spies for the WSB. They are a secret organization with the government. We've been on a very dangerous assignment and couldn't contact you" the women tried to complain.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You left me twenty years ago. You chose to do that, you chose to leave your baby. I can't believe this is happening?" Cassie held her head and started pacing. "Please, try to understand. We did this to keep you safe." The women explained. Cassie stared at them with tears streaming down her face.

"No, stay the hell away from me. You are not my parents. You have **NEVER** been there for me and you never will." Cassie grabbed her coat and turned to leave. She needed to get out of there. This was too much for her to handle all at one time.

"Wait, we have more news for you" the women said. Cassie stood in her place with her back to her parents. "You have a half-brother. He is a cop at the 15th district in Toronto, Canada. Your father just told him about you before we came here." She said to Cassie.

Cassie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had a whole family that she knew nothing about. Then she hears they knew nothing about her. _How can her parents stay away? How could they keep her brother away from her?_ She was reeling in all these emotions.

Cassie nodded and left. She couldn't be in there anymore. "Aren't you going to go after her? She shouldn't be alone right now!" the woman was worried about her daughter. She was just over loaded with new information. There was no telling what she would do.

"Relax, she's not alone. She went to Jason's" Patrick replied. "Who's Jason?" Cassie's father asked. Patrick rolled his eyes angry, and annoyed.

"Mac, I mean no disrespect to you or your family but you two are idiots" he said to Cassie's parents. "You missed out on knowing the best person there is. Cassie loves her family and her friends. When she found out Robin and I were dating, she practically welcomed me into the family. She is the most loyal, trustworthy, loving person you will ever meet. You are idiots for choosing to miss out on that" He came to Cassie's defense in her absence.

The parents were really worried, but Mac knew where she was. He had no doubt that she would be physically okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Hope everyone had a great holiday season! I just got back from Christmas break! I am starting the new semester on Monday so I will try to keep updating! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

She ran all the way to Jason's house. When he opened the door, he was shocked. How could he not be, she was soaking wet, shaking from the cold, and sobbing.

He opened his arms and she gladly ran into them hugging him. She put her arms around him and comforted in his embrace. He was her best friend and his comfort was all she needed.

"Jason, their back and now I learned that I have a brother" she rambled. "Cassie you aren't making any sense" he said as he helped her to the couch. She was shaking so much, he was scared for her. He put a blanket around her and gave her some water.

She took a couple sips of water and took some breaths. "Mac called us for a family meeting. My parents were there and they said that I have a half-brother in Toronto. I couldn't believe it, I still don't believe it!" she said.

He let out a breath and just held her. "It'll be okay. Come on, let's just get you in bed and we can talk tomorrow." He said as he helped her upstairs.

He got her comfortable in his bed and tucked her in. "No, Jason, I can't." She was too emotional. She couldn't even relax long enough to fall asleep. "Come on, just relax and rest up okay. We can talk in the morning" He said.

"Jason, thank you" She said. He turned back and smiled at her. "No thanks, needed." He said. She smiled and nodded at him before falling asleep. He was her best friend. He would be there for her no matter what.

When he got back downstairs, he called Mac Scorpio. Jason knew that Mac had to be worried about Cassie. The least Jason could do was call and tell him not to worry.

"Scorpio" Mac answered his phone. "Hey Mac this is Jason. I just called to tell you that Cassie is here and she is safe" Jason said. He wouldn't tell Mac what they talked about, but he could at least ease his worry.

"Thank you Jason. Keep an eye on her tonight." Mac commanded, although he already knew that was Jason's plan anyway. "Will do" Jason replied.

Jason went up to check on me and found me curled up with his pillow.

He smiled and bent to kiss my head. "I will always be there for you" he whispered to me before going to sleep on the couch.

Next morning, Cassie woke up and took a look around before realizing she was at Jason's house. She got up, putting on one of Jason's shirts, and going downstairs.

He was having breakfast with Spinelli, "Morning" she greeted them. They both looked up and smiled at her. "Good Morning. How are you feeling?" Jason asked her.

She groaned, "Yeah, let me get back to you about that! I don't even know what happened yesterday. They just started talking about the last twenty years like I am supposed to care!" She got out all at once.

"Well they are your parents. You need anything?" Jason asked her. "No I don't need anything, thank you for taking care of me. You are always taking care of me" she kissed his cheek.

"Anytime, Mac called this morning. He sounded pretty worried and your pager has been going off like crazy." He informed.

She picked it up and started drinking her coffee. "Thanks, it's probably just Robin checking on me. Spinelli, are you busy today?" she asked.

"No, not at all; may I assist the angel of mercy?" he asked all excited. "Yeah actually, I have 2 favors to ask of you" she said thinking things over. "Whatever you need; I am at your mercy." He said.

"Great! I need you to find any information you can about Officer Sam Swarek. He works for the 15th district in Toronto. I also need you to check the roads and the weather because I need to drive up there" she relayed her requests.

"Of course, no request is too tedious for the jackal" he got up and started his research. "Thanks Spinelli, this is a big help" she said. Finally she would be able to figure this all out. If indeed this officer is her brother, then she would be able to talk to him and figure out what happens next.

"No problem" he replied. As Spinelli was working downstairs, Jason and I were upstairs. He gave her a shirt to wear over her tank top. "So they are really here?" Jason asked referring to her parents.

"Yeah they are here. Jason you should have seen me at our meeting. I was so angry at them. They just left and now they show up expecting what, a welcoming party?" She rambled. "Hey, it'll work out. You have people who love you and will help you through this" he comforted.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Including you?" she asked. He wrapped her into a hug and held her tight. "Of course, I've been pushed to the top of the list after last night" he teased. She let out a little laugh.

That's why she loves Jason so much. He is always there for her no matter what. She could always count on him. She put on her camisole and one of Jason's shirts on top of it before going downstairs. She had to make herself presentable before she met her brother.

She had a few calls to make first. She called the hospital, "Dr. Scorpio calling for Dr. Hunter" she said to the nurse who answered. "Hunter" Matt answered his page. "Hey, it's Cassie. Is everything okay?" he asked. It sounded like he just got out of surgery.

"Hey, yeah, I am fine. Yesterday was just a bad day. Hey is it okay if I take tomorrow off?" She asked. "Yeah, take as long as you need. Can I help with anything?" he asked. He was really sweet! "No thanks Matt just take care of my patients for me" She said.

They took care of hospital business before hanging up. "Hey Spinelli, how are you doing?" She asked anxious. She wanted to get this drive over with.

"This Officer Swarek is a noble cop. Used to work in guns and Gangs, but recently came back into uniform." He informed. Spinelli literally dug up all the information he could find on this guy!

"Thanks Spinelli, can you get me directions to the precinct?" she asked. He got right to typing. "You're going to see him?" Jason asked as he came out of the kitchen with a thermos of coffee for her.

"Yeah, I have to see if he knows about me" she said getting ready to leave. "Spinelli will you email me the directions to my phone please? I really have to go." She said. "Of course, have a safe trip." He replied.

She gave him a hug before Jason took me to Uncle Macs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Hope everyone had a great holiday season! I just got back from Christmas break! I am starting the new semester on Monday so I will try to keep updating! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**P.S. Sam Swarek is a character off of Rookie Blue. He has the same story line and is the same character, but with my own twist! You don't have to watch Rookie Blue to understand Sam in this chapter! Thanks! Please Review!**

**Chapter 7**

He didn't want her to go on this trip because he didn't want Cassie to get hurt. He parked outside the house and helped her off his bike.

"Want to come in?" She asked already knowing the answer. Jason wasn't a big fan of family togetherness. "Nah, I need to get back to work" he refused kindly. She gave him a hug of gratitude, not knowing that her parents would be watching.

"Thank you for everything" she said as she kissed his cheek. "Anytime, you need me, I'm just a phone call away" he reassured her. "Thanks Jason" she said as she watched him leave.

She waited until he was completely out of site before going in. In all honestly, she just wanted to stall this confrontation as long as possible.

"Uncle Mac" she called once she entered the house. "In the kitchen" she heard her uncle reply. She let out a nervous breath before going in. They were all having a late breakfast. Robin was still there, along with the parents, but Patrick left. He must have gotten called into the hospital.

"I just want everyone to know that I will be driving to Toronto to meet my brother." She said before going to her room to pack what little clothes she had at her uncles. She really didn't have time to go back to her house and get all her things. She wasn't worried though, she wouldn't be in Toronto very long.

"Cassie, I'll call Dante and have him get your badge and paperwork ready. Be safe and call when you get there." Uncle Mac said. That was his way of indirectly giving her his permission. "I'll take your cases at the hospital" Robin said.

"I talked to Matt and Epiphany. They are going to split cases among you and Patrick. Matt is going to take my consults" she explained. Robin went up to her cousin and hugged her. "Have a safe trip! Call me if you need me" she said before she left to the hospital.

The parents were shocked. They couldn't believe that Cassie would actually do something about knowing her brother. "Dante is waiting for you" Uncle Mac announced. She was all set to go; her patients were being taken care of and she had the necessary paperwork for Toronto.

"You can't let her go" her father yelled at Mac. "Hey, listen, you may have decided to abandon your family. I was raised better" she yelled at her father before she went to hug her uncle. She left ignoring her parents.

Dante was waiting for her at the station with all her necessary paperwork. He saw her off after asking if she needed anything. The whole way to Toronto, she tried to think of what she was going to say. What he would look like, if he would like her, everything she could possible think of.

Once she got to the station, she pulled out her badge and put it on. She let out a nervous breath and went in. It looked just like the PCPD. Everyone was doing five hundred things.

"Hi, can I help you?" an officer asked. "Hi, I'm looking for Sam Swarek" she said showing the officer her badge and giving her the paperwork from Dante. "One second" she went to find Sam. This guy comes back with her.

He's tall, built, black hair and brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Officer Swarek, how can I help you?" he asked. Cassie was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say. It's like she was frozen. "Hi, I'm Cassie Scorpio. I'm from Port Charles. I am your sister." She said. He looked at her shocked. He just stared at her.

"You're my sister?" he asked doubtful. Cassie understood where he was coming from. Their father wasn't exactly reliable. "Yeah, I am your little sister" she smiled and nodded at him. He smiled at her and enveloped her in a big hug.

He led her through the station and gave her the grand tour. She met all his friends and co-workers. The most interesting was his rookie, Andy McNally. She seemed a bit jealous at first, but once she found out they were siblings, she was really sweet.

Cassie was thrilled! This is exactly what she wanted and better. She always wanted a big brother or sister, or someone to look up to and now she got her wish. Sam was everything she ever wanted. She was so happy; she started to tear up a bit. It was a very emotional time for her.

"Come on let's talk and catch up" he said as he led her into his office. "I am sorry for just barging in, but when I found out I had a brother, I had to meet you." She said. He handed her some tissues before he explained his side of the story.

"That's okay. I would have done the same thing. When did you find out about me?" he asked curious. "Last night. The parents were at my uncle's house when I got home from work. They just told me everything all at once. If I wasn't too shocked, I would have been here last night" she explained.

"Wow, our father came here to see me. I'm assuming he was on his way to see you. He just told me that I have a little sister. I was so furious with him for keeping something like that from me." He said. Cassie smiled at the thought. She had an over protective big brother!

"Me too; Uh, do you want to know more about me?" she asked. "Yes please, I would like to" he said as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "Okay, well I am a doctor. I do everything from neurosurgery to orthopedics. I am 22 and live alone. No boyfriend, not a big family, but we do have one cousin. Robin, she is a doctor like me and her fiancé is the best neurosurgeon in the country" she informed him.

"That's great! Wow, I have a whole family I knew nothing about. My sister and cousins are geniuses, what about our uncle, what does he do?" he asked. It was really sweet how interested he was in our family. "He is the police commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department" she replied.

After telling him our life story, I met his boss; Sargent Best, his best friends; Jerry Barber and Oliver Shaw. He took her to dinner, then to his house. He took her to talk with his boss. After explaining our story, he let Sam take some days off.

Sam was packing up and getting ready to come back to Port Charles with her. They were at his house getting things in order. She sat on his bed as he packed his luggage. "So, how long are you staying for?" she asked. "A week or so is there anything I need to know that I should be expecting?" he asked seriously. "Well, Robin is really excited to meet you. Just a warning, when you get there, the whole town will know. You'll be the talk of Port Charles." She explained helping herself to some coffee.

"It's that type of town?" he asked. "Oh yeah it is! All the girls will be falling over my hot brother in uniform" she teased. "Oh great, just what I need!" he replied.

Now was the hard part. The road back to Port Charles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for Reviewing and liking my story! It is very reassuring to hear that you all like my story. The New semester starts tomorrow and I just had to move back into my dorm! I thought I would get as many chapters in as possible before I am loaded with homework! I own nothing but Cassie!**

**Chapter 8**

The road back to Port Charles was weird. It was silent the whole way. Cassie was really nervous about going back to Port Charles with Sam.

She knew there would be a big confrontation with their parents. Their father would not be happy about it at all. She didn't quite know how her mother would feel.

About 2 hours later, they pulled into their uncle's driveway. "Ready?" she asked nervous. He put his arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her. "Relax, I'm here this time" he kissed her temple. They went in to find everyone staring at them.

"Hi Cass, welcome back" Patrick was the first to walk up to her and give her a hug, and then he turned to Sam, "Hi, I'm Patrick, your cousins fiancé. Welcome to Port Charles." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you" Sam shook his hand and Robin went next.

The family just told him that she was his crazy cousin. She practically couldn't shut up about him. "Sam, this is Uncle Mac." Cassie introduced. They just looked at each other, before Uncle Mac pulled Sam into a hug.

It was really sweet. Then it was time to face the parents. "Nice to see you Sam" Cassie's mother said. He just nodded in her direction. "I told you it was a bad idea to let her go see him. She was stupid enough to bring him here. He doesn't want you in his life. You are stupid to accept anything from him" our father yelled at her.

She was in tears by the end of his rant and Sam was getting angry. He started moving toward their father. He wasn't going to stand there and let his father yell at his sister like that. Cassie didn't want a fight on their first night back, so she stopped Sam from attacking their father.

"Sam, hey come on. He's not worth it" She said trying to calm him down. He looked down at her and let out a sigh. She could feel him starting to relax. "You have no right to talk about her like that. She is my baby sister and I am not going to let anyone talk to her like that" he said.

"She doesn't even know it. She just met you!" their father yelled. "Yeah and whose fault is that. You abandon both of us. It's a good thing that she had Mac and Robin to help her and be there for her. You are just making things harder for her, now that I am here, you can leave her alone." He said sticking up for his sister.

Cassie smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Come on Sam, let's get some food" she said and led him to the kitchen. They made some plates and joined everyone in the living room. "So, where are you staying?" Cassie's mother asked Sam. "He's staying with me. My apartment is all empty, it's just me, so I would like for Sam to stay with me" she said. He smiled and nodded in her direction. "Sam, have Cassie bring you to the station some time. I could really use your help with some cases" Uncle Mac said trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Yeah, I would love to" Sam replied.

BUZZ! BUZZ! They heard Cassie's pager going off. She turned the pager back on once they got back into Port Charles. "Hmmm, I wonder how they knew I would be back today." She asked sarcastically looking at Robin and Patrick.

They both shrugged and looked all innocent. "Scorpio" she answered the page. "Hey, welcome back Scorpio" Matt greeted her. She couldn't help but smile! He really was a sweet guy.

"Thanks Matt, what's up?" she asked ready to get back into the swing of things. As he was explaining this complicated case, Cassie got worried for her patient. She needs to be there for them.

"Okay, I will be right there. Thanks for calling Matt" she said before hanging up and running upstairs. She put on a pair of scrubs and tennis shoes. "I have to help Matt with a case at the hospital. Sam just wait here, it shouldn't take too long." She informed them.

"Okay, be careful" he said a little unsure of what was going on at the moment. He never had to see anything like that before. Usually, he was the one being called by the doctors. He never saw what happens behind the scenes.

"Patrick, I need to talk to you before I go" she said to her future cousin in law. They went by the door for some privacy. "Can you keep devlin away from the 10th floor for about an hour?" She asked him to keep away this really annoying colleague of hers.

"Yeah sure, who is the patient?" he asked. "Jason, he's got a surface wound and he won't let anyone else touch him." She explained. He completely understood. Having operated on Jason before, Patrick knew how stubborn he could be.

Patrick called the hospital and told the nurse to occupy Dr. Devlin with some surgery patients until Cassie was all done and out of there. He didn't want there to be a confrontation.

She walked out and drove to the hospital. She was really worried about Jason. When she got there, Epiphany and Matt were waiting for her.

**Sorry have to stop there! Thanks everyone for reading my stories! Thanks for all the positive reviews. I really appreciate all the support. Please let me know what you think will happen or how you see the story. I would love to hear your opinions. Thanks again! Will hopefully update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone! Hope you all had a good weekend! I just want to say thanks to **bookfreak25, babygurl1944, GracieClaire **for reviewing. I would also like to thank those who added my story to their favorites. That makes me very happy! I just wanted to give another update before the second week of school starts! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

She was standing outside Jason's room looking over his chart when I heard his girlfriend, "Jason, let the doctors help you" she whined to him. "Just call Cassie Scorpio. She's back today, just get her here" he yelled at her.

"Is there anything we can get you while she is coming?" Leyla asked him. "Get me Cassie Scorpio. Nobody better come in here without her" he yelled. Leyla ran out right passes me in tears.

Cassie couldn't help but laugh. Jason was the sweetest person ever, but he liked to scare people. Epiphany handed me a cart full of supplies and took his chart from her. This was all unofficial. Cassie walked in with Matt behind her.

Jason looked at her and smiled. She gave him a look and shook her head. "Dr. Scorpio will be taking out the bullet wound. Do you need an anesthetic?" Matt asked Jason.

"No, just Cassie, no one else?" he replied. Cassie nodded and started setting up the equipment. "Okay, everyone out" she announced. Everyone left the room except his girlfriend Courtney. "You to Courtney" Jason said. She looked at him surprised. She glared at the both of them one more time before leaving.

"Tell me if anything hurts" she said knowing he wouldn't. Jason kept everything back. He doesn't like to be open about his feelings or emotions. "How was your brother?" he asked. "The brother I always wanted. He is protective and overbearing. Things were good until Matt called me. What happened?" she replied.

"The Zacharras got stupid. It's all taken care of" he said. "Jason, promise me you will be more careful" she replied. "I promise" he crossed his fingers. She started laughing. "You're all done. I'm writing you a prescription for pain killers, even though you won't take any" she handed him the prescription.

Just seeing him on the bed like that, she felt some tingling in her stomach. He was looking at her the same way.

Without thinking about it, he cupped her face. Her eyes met his and all she could see was love. He pulled her closer and bent his head, so his lips met his. Cassie felt really guilty for a second but she let it go because it felt so right. Jason pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately.

He slid his hand under her shirt and cupped her chest. "Jason" she whispered finally, her gloved hand pulling at his shirt. "Don't say no" he replied, needing her more with every second that passed, feeling the ache inside his own body. She was losing her body strength. "I can't. Please" she begged.

They both knew this was wrong, but it felt so right! They made love in an empty exam room, with his girlfriend waiting in the lobby. They both took a moment to collect themselves. He helped her look the way she did before and so did she.

After getting him all set, she walked him out. Sarah, the head nurse for the night looked their way and glared. She was a total kiss-ass. Epiphany looked our way, then looked back at her, "Nothing to worry about Nurse Sarah, it's taken care of" epiphany set her straight.

"Promise me you'll take the pills if you need them" she made him promise. "I promise" he hugged her as a thank you before going to his girlfriend. She said goodbye and went back to Uncle Mac's house.

When she got there, she could sense the tension in the room. "Hey, everything okay?" Sam asked her. "Yeah, just a patient to check up on" she looked to Patrick and nodded. Everything was under control.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Cassie went to open the door to find her partner Dante. "Hey, how was the trip?" he asked her. "Good thanks. Come on in" she moved to the side, so he could come in the house. They joined everyone else in the living room.

"Falconeri" Uncle Mac greeted. "Dante, this is my brother, Sam Swarek" she introduced. She could tell Sam like him. He is a cop; they always stick out for each other. "Cassie can I talk to you?" he asked.

She nodded and took him to the kitchen. "Can you help me?" he pulled up his shirt to reveal a similar wound to Jason's. "Yeah, come on" she brought him back to the living room. "Robin I need your kit, Patrick help me get him to the couch" she said.

Once Dante was shirtless on the couch, Cassie got to business. Patrick was helping me, while Robin kept an eye on Dante's blood pressure and pulse. Sam, Uncle Mac, and her parents were watching. She made the first cut and was getting the bullet. "He's spiking" robin said as she applied wet clothes to his forehead.

"He's getting an infection because he's losing a lot of blood. We need rubbing alcohol and water now!" Cassie said. Uncle Mac went to get that while Cassie tried to get the situation under control. "Robin, keep him cool. We're almost there" Cassie informed her.

"He should be in a hospital" Cassie's father yelled at her. "SHUT UP! I have a fresh cut and you're yelling. It's too late for an O.R. I'm doing this here, so just SHUT UP!" Cassie yelled at him. Robin was applying cool clothes to try bringing his temp down.

"Okay, it's time to close this wound up. Patrick, hand me the forceps" she said. After closing up, Cassie and Patrick nodded satisfied at their work. "Good job Cassie" Patrick complimented her. "Thanks" she nodded and ran outside.

Sam came after me. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I just need some air" she replied taking some breaths. He rubbed my back fearful of me getting sick. "You did great. My sister is a kick-ass surgeon" he let out a laugh.

"I'll be okay, just give me a second" she said pulling myself together. Sam went back inside. He and Patrick got Dante upstairs. Cassie stayed with him that night. She wanted to monitor it. Overall, it was a great week.

She showed Sam around and we got to really know each other. A week later, everything is back to normal. I'm doing rounds at the hospital even though I don't feel well. "Dr. Scorpio feeling any better?" epiphany asked.

"Not really. I feel so nauseated and dizzy" she said gripping the counter for support. Cassie felt hands grab her waist from behind. When she turned around, she saw it was Matt giving her some support.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, eyes full of concern. "Yeah, I just feel a little dizzy!" she said waving the feelings off. He helped me over to the couches and started to take my temperature. "What's going on?" he asked thinking maybe she knew what was wrong with her.

"I have no idea. I have felt some severe abdominal pain, nausea, and dizziness," she described her symptoms. "Okay, let's get a blood test and an ultrasound of your abdomen." He helped her into an exam room and helped her on the bed. Epiphany brought in her supplies to draw blood and take an ultrasound.

Matt put a rush on the blood tests and sent the ultrasound pictures to radiology in a rush order. He wanted to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. He asked her some personal information and then sent her on her way.

The results came back after rounds. Matt and epiphany led her into an exam room for the diagnosis.

**SUSPENSE! I know! What do you think the blood test will say? What's going on with Cassie? I promise it won't be anything too bad! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all! Before my busy week starts, I would like to update you all with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy! May be my last chapter for the week!**

**Chapter 10**

"Okay, Cassie I have your test results back" Matt said. Cassie looked at him with worry and started getting antsy. She wanted to know what was wrong with her. "Matt, please just tell me. What is it?" she asked sitting at the edge of the bed practically biting her nails.

"You are pregnant" he said. Cassie just stared at him for a moment, letting his words really sink in. "I am pregnant" she repeated. He looked between her and epiphany before nodding. It was then when the tears came out. She started crying, _'I am pregnant'_ she thought to herself.

"Thanks Matt. Can you print me out two copies of the ultrasound?" she asked. She wanted to keep one, and then give one to the father of the baby. "Yeah, are you okay? Do you want me to page Robin?" he asked. He felt really guilty for telling her now. He didn't want her to cry.

"Yes please" she nodded with tears streaming down her face. Both Matt and Epiphany left to give her a moment to herself. After a few minutes, Robin and Patrick ran in. All Matt said in the page was that Cassie needed their help. They were both worried.

"Cassie" Robin called getting her cousins attention when she and Patrick walked in. "I am pregnant" Cassie said through tears. Robin and Patrick sat on either side of her and tried to comfort her to the best of their ability.

"You'll be okay. We will be here for you" Robin said. Cassie nodded at her and wiped her tears. She got up and washed her face, trying to collect herself. "Can you fill in for me for about an hour? I need some time with this" she asked.

"Yeah, are you sure you want to be alone?" Patrick asked worried about her. She turned and smiled at her future cousin-in-law. "Yeah, I'll be okay" she said. On her way out, she grabbed the ultrasound pictures from the desk and left.

Robin and Patrick knew exactly where she was going. It was the only place, besides Jason's house, where she could think and be alone.

Cassie walked to the pier in silence. When she got there, she stood and looked out at the water. This was the only place she could think straight. "Dear God, please help me through this" she said aloud to herself. As she started to think about her situation again, she started crying.

"Cassie" she heard that oh so familiar voice call out to her. She didn't need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. He always seemed to be where she needed him. "Hey Jason, what are you doing out here?" she asked with her back to him.

She furiously tried to wipe her tears, so he couldn't see them. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. It was too late, when she saw the concern in his eyes; she started crying all over again.

"What's wrong?" he wiped her tears away. She let out a breath and tried to collect herself long enough to tell him. "Jason, this isn't how I wanted to do this. Do you remember the day at the hospital when we…you know?" she asked.

He smiled wide when she blushed. "Yeah, what about it?" he answered confused. He thought she enjoyed hat day. It felt like she wanted it just as much as he did.

When Cassie saw the hesitation in his eyes, she knew she just had to come out and say it. "Jason, that day we conceived a baby" she said hoping he understood. He just stared at her for a minute letting her words sink in.

After he thought about it, he smiled and looked at her stomach. She grinned at his reaction and put his hand on her stomach. "We are having a baby" he said with the biggest smile ever. She nodded and put her hand over his. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen" she said.

This would ruin his life. He moved on with Courtney. He was happy, and then this had to happen. She didn't want him to feel obligated to her. "No, hey, this is the best thing that ever happened to me. I promise to be there for you and this baby, always." He said. She let out a choked sob as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

This was one of the happiest moments of their lives. They just found out they were going to be parents. Nothing could be better than this. It was in that moment when everything came to her. "Jason, what are we going to do about the business?" she asked worried. She wanted her baby to be safe.

She also trusted Jason and knew he would protect them. "We just have to be careful. Just figure it out as we go. For now, I would like to put some guards on you" he said. She nodded and hugged him again for pulling apart.

"I have to get back to the hospital, but I wanted to give you this" she said handing him a copy of the ultrasound. He looked at it with tears in his eyes. She smiled and gave him a cheek kiss before leaving.

Things were still on edge between them, but Cassie knew they would work it out. She was just waiting for Jason to deal with things on his end. He wanted to do the right thing for his family, so he broke up with Courtney. Not everyone knew that he was the father for safety reasons, but things were starting to look up.

As the time progressed, people started to realize Cassie was pregnant. By the third month, she started showing a little. Jason came to visit her every day at the hospital. He was constantly calling and checking up on her. Things with the Zacharras were a tad unstable, so her guards really buckled down on her safety. Not that she minded. She knew Jason was just doing what he had to do.

Sonny invited all his friends and family over to his house for dinner. He also wanted to give Cassie and Jason some time to see each other. He was one of the few people who knew how much those two loved each other. He also knew that Jason wanted to propose to Cassie, but needed to find the right time.

**AHHHHH! Cassie is pregnant with Jason's baby. Let me know of some baby names, I am having some trouble thinking of some. What do you think they will have? Boy/Girl? Thanks for reading, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! I am sorry to keep you all waiting! Classes and homework have been rough. I am a pharmacy major, and am going for my PharmD, so the homework is crazy! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Have a great weekend! This chapter is going to be based on my cousins wedding proposal with my own twist!**

**Chapter 11**

That day, everyone was invited over to Sonny's house for dinner. It was cold out, so Cassie wore a black sweater with jeans and black boots. She spent a lot of time last night baking a ton of desserts for the dinner. She knew the kids liked them.

"Hey Cassie" Sonny greeted her with a hug. He was really sweet, acting like her big brother. "Hey, how are you?" she asked him as he took the desserts from her and led her into the living room to join the party. "I'm good. How are you and the baby?" he asked holding her stomach.

She smiled at him, "I'm fine. The baby and I are in good health all around" she stated. Jason smiled at her and at the good news. Both his babies got a clean bill of health. She said hello to everyone before going to greet Jason. He greeted her with a big hug.

"Hi Angel, how are you feeling?" he asked her. "Jason I am fine. We missed you at the appointment though. Kelly even asked about you" she teased. He gave her his _'ha, ha, very funny'_ look. She let out a laugh and went to get some food.

"So, what's so funny?" Robin asked as everyone sat at the table for dinner. "Well, Jason wasn't at an appointment today and Kelly asked about him. It was quiet without his constant questions" Cassie said laughing as Jason gave her a glare.

"There is nothing wrong with worrying about your baby" he defended himself. "You are absolutely right. Which reminds me, I have something for you" she gave him a copy of the ultrasound. The dinner was really cute.

Cassie really enjoyed having some time alone with Jason. Towards the end of the night, he led her aside over to the balcony. He cupped her face and leant forward to kiss her. They kissed for about a second before he pulled away and led her outside.

She leant against the edge of the balcony and watched the sun set. It was a beautiful pink-purple color. "Cassie you have made me the happiest man alive. I love you and I want you so bad. You taught me how to love again. It turns out, the woman who taught me to love, is the love of my life. Please make the happiest man alive and marry me?" he proposed.

Cassie was in tears. This was the second best day of her life. The man of her dreams loves her and wants to marry her. She smiled at him and tip toed up to kiss him. He held her to him and smiled into the kiss. She pulled away before things got heated up and smiled at him. "Yes Jason. I will marry you" she said.

He smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah" he repeated. She smiled and nodded as he wiped away her tears and leant forward to kiss her. "I love you" she said. He smiled and hugged her tight to him. He picked her up and spun her around. "I love you too! Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." He said.

*********************** Inside the house ***************************************

Jason and Cassie just went onto the balcony. "Do you think he is going to ask her?" Robin asked Sonny. He looked at them through the doors of the balcony and then looked back at her and smiled. "If I know Jason, he is going to do it. He loves her" Sonny said.

"I hope they can finally get their happily ever after" Robin replied. She and Sonny are the only people at the dinner that truly know what happened with Cassie and Jason. They really wanted them to get them together.

"Sonny do you remember when Jason and Cassie first met? It was like love at first sight for them." Robin smiled at the memory. "Yeah well, it helped that she had a crush on him" he teased. Robin started laughing.

"Cassie had a crush on Jason?" Patrick asked them. He knew that Cassie cared about Jason. He knew that she would do anything for him, but he didn't know their history.

Robin walked over to her fiancé to continue her story. "Yeah, she had a huge crush on Jason Quartermaine. They went to high school together. After the accident, Jason was different. He wasn't the perfect boy the Quartermaine's wanted him to be. He shut everyone out. No one could get through to him except for Cassie. They were everything to each other. Even now, no matter what has happened, no matter who they are with, if the other needs anything, they will be there for each other no questions asked." Robin said.

Sonny poured himself a drink and nodded in agreement. "I remember Jason once told me that Cassie was as important as breathing to him. He didn't care about anything else as long as he was with her." He said.

In that moment, Jason and Cassie came back inside with their arms wrapped around each other. "Jason just asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Cassie said as Robin squealed excitedly. She hugged Cassie and congratulated her.

Congratulations went around the room. Everyone was so happy for the two love birds. They finally decided to be together. Sonny offered to pay for the wedding as a gift. He wanted to pay for everything. "Sonny, I can't let you do that. It is way too much" Cassie protested.

"Cassie, just think of it as keeping my promise to Stone. He made me promise to keep you happy. Are you happy with Jason?" he asked already knowing the answer. "Yes, very happy" she replied with a smile. "Okay then, it's settled. This will be a gift from me to my little sister and to my best friend." He said.

"Thank you Sonny, for everything" she hugged him. "My pleasure sweetheart" he replied. Robin and Maxie were going to plan the wedding. They didn't want Cassie to be stressing over anything. They still kept her in the loop and asked her opinion on things, but they handled the big stuff.

Cassie just couldn't believe how nicely things were coming together. She wanted to wait until after the baby was born to get married. She didn't want to be pregnant on her wedding day.

**Hope you all enjoyed the dinner party! I am thinking of updating with one more chapter if I have time! That is how my cousin's fiancé proposed to her. He proposed to her. They were at my house when he proposed to her. She was so surprised and excited.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! I have been just so tired of everything going on lately I decided to write! In the last chapter we had a wedding proposal; in this chapter we have a BIG surprise. I don't own anything in this chapter except for Cassie and her child.**

**Chapter 12**

Cassie, Robin, and Maxie have been working on wedding plans for a few months now. She just passed her sixth month mark. Her little baby bump is getting bigger by the day. Jason is the cutest finance ever. He won't let her do anything. He became an over obssessive fiance!

Cassie was getting ready to meet Robin, Liz, and Robin at the Metro Court for lunch. They were meeting to go over wedding plans. Cassie was putting on her jacket and was reaching to pick up her purse from the top shelf of the closet when she felt Jason come up behind her.

"Hey, let me get that for you. You are not supposed to be reaching for anything" he reprimanded. She glared at him. "Jason I am pregnant, not elderly" she teased. "I know I just worry about you" he said looking as innocent as possible.

She let out a defeated breath and tip toed up to kiss him. "I love you" she said giving him one last kiss before he walked her out. "Where are you going again?" he asked. "I am going to meet the girls at the Metro Court. We have the hospital benefit and we are going to finalize some of the wedding plans" she explained.

"Are you sure you want to go alone" Jason said hesitantly. He didn't want her to go alone. He had a really bad feeling that something was going to happen. "Yes Jase, I'll be fine. Besides I won't be alone, I'll have the girls and Sonny will be there" she replied.

"Okay, be careful, I'll see you later" he kissed her before she got into the car. Jason told Max to go with her and watch out for her. Cassie walked into the hotel and practically ran to them. "Hey, are you ready to go over some wedding plans?" Maxie teased holding up the wedding book.

Cassie smiled, let out a laugh, and nodded. Before they could say or do anything else, about 12 guys came in dressed in all black and shooting a gun. "Everybody freeze" the guy yelled. They started shooting at the ceiling.

Everyone started screaming in terror and horror. The guy that was talking sent a few guys to the volt. They were here for something. They didn't come to hurt anyone. The guys in black came back, "It locked with #4 and the girl in it" the guys said. The hostages were confused.

"This has just become a hostage situation. We are going to play a little game where I through you a little block and you say your name. Rhyming gets you points and the points will come in handy later in the night. For example, I am in charge so I would say I am #1" he said. He picked up a pen case and threw it at Cassie.

"What is your name?" he asked her. She glared at him. She is not afraid of him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied keeping a straight face. "What's your name?" he repeated as he shoved a gun into her side. She was sacred that he would do something to the baby, so she complied. "Cassie Scorpio" she answered him.

He smiled at her. "Good girl, we are all going to get to know each other real well throughout the night" he hugged her side. Sonny and Max looked at #1 murderous. They wanted to come to her rescue. Everyone sat in the lobby of the Metro Court worried and freaked out. Cassie was sitting next to Robin, Maxie and Liz.

Molly, Jason's sister, was sitting next to us crying. Everyone could hear the PCPD outside. RING RING! The PCPD was calling. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to a standing position. He pointed to the phone, "Answer the phone my sweet" he whispered.

"Hello" Cassie answered. "Cassie are you okay? What's going on?" Mac asked franticly. Cassie started crying. "I am fine. We are all fine for now," she said through tears. "Thank God" he replied letting out a breath. "Uncle Mac, tell him I love him" she said before #1 took the phone from her.

Cassie fell to the floor in tears. Molly came over and tried to calm her down. "Hey, we're going to get out of this" she tried to sooth her. Cassie just realized she may never get to see Jason again. Cassie nodded and took some breaths to calm down. She helped her up and moved to the couches.

Molly staid by her the whole time to keep Cassie calm; the stress was getting to everyone, especially Cassie. The phone rang 10 times every hour. They were here for something specific reason. The captor finally answered the phone.

As he was talking to Mac, Cassie felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She tried to ignore it, but it got worse. "AHHHHHH" she screamed as she held her stomach. "Cassie, what's wrong?" Molly asked worried. "I'm fine. I just feel a really bad cramp" she looked at Molly worried. Liz tried to walk over and help her but #1 stopped her. "She needs some help" Liz yelled at him. They kept a stare war until he let her go.

She came over and helped me. "Cassie, it's just a false labor pain. Just try and stay calm" she said. Robin came over with some water and they both sat by her to keep an eye on her and the baby.

Apparently, #1 didn't ask for anything from the police. That only made everyone more suspicious. Why would he keep them here if he didn't need them?

"It really hurts" Cassie screamed holding her stomach in tears. "I know, I know; it is just a contraction from the stress. Just keep taking some deep breaths" Robin said rubbing a hand up and down her cousins back. If she kept this up, the baby was coming tonight.

"What is happening to my niece?" Mac asked #1. The captor looked at us and asked Elizabeth that same question. "What is wrong with our patient?" She looked at him fuming with anger. "She is in false labor. If we don't get her out of here soon, she is going to have the baby here" she seethed.

#1 put the phone back to his ear and smiled. "Did you get all that Commissioner?" he asked smugly. "If something happens to my niece or her baby, I swear I am going to kill you" Mac threatened. The police officers, Jason, Spinelli and Cassie's parents looked at him worried. If Mac was threatening people, things were not good.

**Oh No! Cassie is in trouble! Will Jason save her? Will she have the baby? Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger! Thanks for reading my story. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you like and what you don't!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone! Hope you all are enjoying your weekend! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been crazy busy! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I could use all the feedback you can give!**

**Chapter 13**

Mac hung up the phone and looked back at the group with tears in his eyes. Jason got worried. "Mac, what happened? Is Cassie okay?" Jason asked. He needed Cassie to be okay. She was his whole life. Nothing matters without her or his baby.

"She uh…She is in false labor. I overheard Elizabeth say it was because of stress. If she doesn't calm down, she could go into labor and have the baby" Mac informed. "Oh God" Anna, Cassie's mom squealed. Jason had tears running down his cheeks. "She has to be okay" he repeated to Mac.

"Don't worry Jason, Robin won't let anything happen to her" Patrick reassured. "If something happens to her or my baby, I swear to God, there is no place Craig can hide from me," Jason threatened. "I can't believe I am about to say this but I hope you get to him before I do" Mac added. It was hard for him to say, especially being the police commissioner.

Inside the hotel, Cassie was still screaming in pain. "Robin, make it stop" she screamed. "Cassie you need to breath and slowly take some sips of water. I think you are dehydrated" she explained. "I can't, it hurts" Cassie screamed clutching her stomach.

"Cassie, listen to me right now. If you don't want to have this baby in the middle of a hostage situation, you need to relax and drink some water" Robin yelled at her cousin. It was the only way to get through to her in this type of situation. Cassie took some breaths and nodded.

"Good, good, just take some breaths" Elizabeth said. "Is she going to be okay?" Max asked Robin. They smiled at the loyal guard. "She should be fine. She just has to stay calm" Robin replied. Manny's brother, Luiz stood up and got # 1's attention. "Just let her go. She needs medical attention," he defended her. "Luiz is right, just let her go" one of the hotel employees said.

"No, I think we'll keep Miss Scorpio here. Keep things lively. Don't you agree Cassie?" he asked as he bent down and reached to cup her face, but she pulled back. "Don't touch me" she said. Both Sonny and Max stepped forward, but #1's goons stopped them.

"Is that any way to treat your guest?" he cupped her face and roughly pulled her to her feet. "I said don't touch me. Leave me alone" she tried to pull back, but he pulled her closer against him. "I'm not finished with you yet" he said.

"Leave her alone" Sonny yelled at him. "Shut up" one of the goons yelled at him holding him back. "Sonny, it's okay. I'm okay" she said trying to put on a brave face. "So why don't you tell me about yourself," # 1 asked her.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. When I get out of here I am personally going to thank the officer who puts a bullet in your head" she said with a straight face. She was not afraid of him. She knew that somehow Jason would get her out of there. "I second that" Carly said from beside Sonny.

Cassie began to pull away from #1, but he still held her arm, so when he let her go, she fell on her side. "Cassie!" Robin and Molly yelled at the same time. "Are you crazy? She is pregnant. I swear if you hurt the baby, so help me God!" Elizabeth yelled at him.

She and Robin went to check on their friend. They were worried about her. She was unconscious and she had a big bruise covering the right side of her abdomen. "Robin, she's bleeding" Elizabeth noticed the blood running down Cassie's leg.

They quickly rolled her onto her back and tried to find out where the blood was coming from. They couldn't see any open wounds and they didn't even want to think of the worst, when it concerned the baby.

"I need a blanket" Robin told #1. "Why?" he asked her. She got mad. This guy was messing with the wrong people and he didn't even know it. "I have to give her a pelvic exam and check on the baby. I need a blanket to put over her to try and conserve some of her privacy" she explained as calmly as possible.

"Fine" he said. She got up and ran over to the couch to grab some blankets. Elizabeth knelt next to Robin, while Molly put Cassie's head in her lap. "We need someone stronger to help us lift her up" Elizabeth said. "I'll do it" Sonny volunteered.

"You Mr. Corinthos stay where you are" #1 said to Sonny. He then looked around the room and picked Max to come and help them. "You," he pointed to Max, "You can help them," he said. Max came over and knelt by Elizabeth.

"We need you to lift her up so we can put a blanket underneath her" she informed. He nodded and gently picked Cassie up. He knew Jason would want to know everything that happened when they got out of there, so he wanted to be able to give him as much information as possible. He was assigned to guard Cassie and that is what he planned to do.

"Okay, now hold her hand and check her pulse every so often. Keep her calm if she wakes up," Robin instructed. Max nodded and sat next to Cassie's still body holding her hand just as Robin instructed. Elizabeth held the sheet over Cassie's legs and Robin took off her pants.

They draped the blanket over her as they began their examination. "She's loosing too much blood. She's going to need a transfusion," Robin said. "I'll do it. We have the same blood type" Molly said. Robin and Elizabeth both smiled at her. They couldn't ask her to do that. They both knew Cassie wouldn't want her to risk her life either.

"Molly we can't ask you to do that. Cassie wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger for her" Robin said knowing her cousin. "Robin, she is my brother's fiancée. This is my niece or nephew she's carrying. I want to help her" Molly argued her case. Robin still looked at her hesitant. "She needs this right?" Molly asked. "Yes she does. She could die without it" Elizabeth replied. "I am not going to let my future sister-in-law die because she is too stubborn to listen to reason. Please let me do this" She begged with tears running down her face.

Robin looked at Elizabeth and nodded. "Okay, if this is going to happen, then we need a medicine kit, some water and some crackers" Robin said to #1. He only smirked at her. "What does this look like, a restaurant?" he asked sarcastically.

"Let her do this. You don't want to add murder to list of charges the cops are going to rake against you. And I can promise you if you let her die, there is no chance of you getting out of this town alive" Carly yelled at him. "You have a spitfire for a wife Mr. Corinthos. She has a mouth that can get her into trouble," #1 said.

"Yeah well, it's not like she was lying. If you don't let Robin and Elizabeth help Cassie, you are a dead man" Sonny replied. Mr. Craig glared at him but Sonny didn't back down. Finally Mr. Craig nodded to one of his people to get the items that were needed to save Cassie's life.

Max helped Robin and Elizabeth get the equipment set up. Molly sat next to Cassie with her arm out. "Molly, I want you to drink this slowly and eat these crackers. We don't need you to get dehydrated" Elizabeth said. Molly nodded and did as she was told. They got the IV set up and started to transfuse.

Everyone just stood back and waited. The police kept calling; Craig kept playing games with them. He wouldn't give them a straight answer. He wouldn't tell them what he wanted. "How is my niece?" Mac asked Craig. "Well, that seems to be the question of the day Commissioner!" Craig replied before hanging up the phone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone! I can't believe what happened today! Robin died and Sam was making me very frustrated! She wouldn't tell Jason and he kept asking! UGHGHGH! So I decided to write another chapter to my story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Previously stated….**

_Max helped Robin and Elizabeth get the equipment set up. Molly sat next to Cassie with her arm out. "Molly, I want you to drink this slowly and eat these crackers. We don't need you to get dehydrated" Elizabeth said. Molly nodded and did as she was told. They got the IV set up and started to transfuse._

_Everyone just stood back and waited. The police kept calling; Craig kept playing games with them. He wouldn't give them a straight answer. He wouldn't tell them what he wanted. "How is my niece?" Mac asked Craig._

**Chapter 14**

"Well, that seems to be the question of the day" Craig replied with a laugh. Craig hung up the phone and smirked. Mac hung up the phone and threw it against the car. "Mac, what happened?" Jason asked. "He wouldn't tell me anything. He was talking in riddles!" Mac said.

"We have to get her out of there. We have to get everyone out of there!" Cruz said. "Mac you have one more try to get ahold of them and then I am going to barge in and get her out. Cassie can't take any more of this" Jason yelled frustrated.

"I know. Don't worry we are going in" Mac said gathering Lucky and Cruz to go over game plan. Cassie's parents, Patrick and Jason were ready to barge in there and save their girls.

*************************************Inside the hotel**************************************

"She's doing really well. Molly are you feeling okay?" Robin asked. _Cassie was going to kick her ass when she found out that Molly was the one who gave her a transfusion, _she thought to herself. "I am fine. I just want her to be okay. They better get in here fast" she said.

Robin looked at Elizabeth and nodded. They both knew how critical Cassie was. Mac and Jason need to get her out soon. "From the sound of things outside, you better think of an exist plan before one of those officers blows your brains out!" Carly said.

"Oh, don't worry, I have an exist plan. And it doesn't involve anyone get out of here alive" he smirked. "Oh we'll get out of here alive. Every single person in this lobby will get out alive except for you and your goons" Carly retorted.

**********************************Outside************************************************

"Okay on the count of three we throw the tare-gas and go in. Cassie has priority. Lucky you get her out" Mac instructed. "Don't worry about her Jason. I'll get her out" Lucky said. Jason nodded and waited for him to get her out.

Just as #1 was about to press the detonator, the police came barging in. Robin flung herself over Cassie to protect her as much as possible from the damage. Lucky ran straight in and grabbed Cassie. Robin grabbed a hold of Molly and Elizabeth's hands and ran out behind him.

"Lucky right here" Patrick yelled as Jason took off his jacket and laid it on the floor. Lucky put her down as gently as possible as Robin and Patrick reunited. "She's lost a lot of blood. Molly was giving her transfusions, but I don't know how well it worked" Robin explained.

Patrick bent down to examine Cassie. He felt around her stomach and could feel a slight bruise forming on her lower abdomen. "She's going to bleed out if we don't get her to the hospital" he said and carried her to a gurney.

When they got to General Hospital, Cassie was rushed straight into the operating room. "Epiphany please help them. Bring them back to me" Jason cried. "We'll do everything we can" she replied before running off to the OR.

After the PCPD got the situation at the Metro Court under control, practically everyone that was in the lobby came to the hospital to check on Cassie. They were all worried about her. "Excuse me, Robin, we were just wondering how Ms. Scorpio was doing?" one of the hotel employees asked.

Robin looked at the crowd of people behind her and smiled. It was very nice of them to come to the hospital. "We don't know yet. They took her into surgery. She lost a lot of blood" Robin informed them. She noticed all their facial expressions change. "She would appreciate you being here" She added.

"We just wanted to be here for her" he replied before going back to the group. Jason paced the entire time Cassie was in surgery. Robin and Patrick called down to the OR every hour to get an update. They knew Kelly and Leo would take good care of her.

"Jason, would you please try and relax. She'll be fine, those doctors know what they are doing" Robert Scorpio, Cassie's father, said to his daughters fiancé. Jason turned around and glared at him. He did not need to be pushed right now!

"You don't know anything about Jason and Cassie so I expect you to shut up" Robin said to her long lost uncle. He looked at her confused. "Excuse me" he said to her. "Listen, you just came out of nowhere. She and Jason belong together so just sit down and shut up" she said harsher this time.

He looked at her and sat down without saying a word. They sat in silence and waited for either Cassie to get out of surgery or for Leo and Kelly to walk out of the OR.

About three hours later, Leo came out first. Everyone swarmed him all at once. "Is she okay?" Jason asked him. "Yeah, she is going to be fine. She lost a lot of blood, but we stabilized her during surgery. Kelly stabilized the baby while I repaired the artery. She should make a full recovery" Leo said.

"Thank you Leo. When can we see her?" Jason asked him. "Kelly is taking her up to the recovery room. You can see her when Kelly comes out. She will be able to give you more information" he said. Molly ran into Jason's arms thrilled.

"Thank God, she'll be alright" Cassie's mother said. "Jason you can go see her first" Robin said. Everyone agreed. They knew Jason couldn't wait anymore. He had to see her and know she was okay. He was so worried about her and his baby. "Thanks Robin. I'll just be a minute. I just have to see that she's okay" he said.

Nobody said anything. They knew how worried about her he was. "Jason if you're ready to go back. I can take you to see Cassie. Just know that she and the baby are fine." Kelly said when she came out. Cassie woke up for a minute before surgery. She told Kelly that the first thing she needed to do was tell Jason she was okay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! Sorry for such a late delay in chapters. I have been crazy busy with school and such! Please REVIEW and let me know how you like/dislike the story and give me as much feedback as possible!**

**Previously….**

Nobody said anything. They knew how worried about her he was. "Jason if you're ready to go back. I can take you to see Cassie. Just know that she and the baby are fine." Kelly said when she came out. Cassie woke up for a minute before surgery. She told Kelly that the first thing she needed to do was tell Jason she was okay.

**Chapter 15**

Jason and Kelly Lee were standing outside Cassie's door. Jason was worried out of his mind about her and the baby. "Do you have any questions for me?" Kelly asked her friends fiancé.

"How did you know to direct all your responses to me when you came out? Wouldn't you usually have told her parents or Mac first?" He asked. Kelly smiled and looked between the door and Jason before answering his question.

"She woke up for a minute before surgery and told me that no matter who was out there, she wanted you to be the first to know that she would be okay. She knew you would be worried about her" Kelly replied.

Jason smiled and nodded in understanding. Cassie knew him better than anyone. He was pretty sure that she knew him better than he knew himself. She is everything to him. He loves her more than life itself.

"Is there anything I should know before going in there?" he asked her. "She lost a lot of blood. We have her on blood transfusions so she is okay. She is going to be weak and needs her rest. Honestly Jason, it is too soon to tell" Kelly said. Jason nodded and walked in.

The nurse was in there checking her vitals and making her comfortable. "Is she okay?" Jason asked the nurse. "Yes, she is just fine Mr. Morgan" the nurse replied before signing the chart and leaving. Jason took off his jacket and sat in the little chair by her bed.

He took one look at her, lying helpless in that bed, and had to take a breath. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. He just looked at how beautiful she looked and realized how grateful he was that she was alive.

"I just want you to know that you've been on my mind ever since this happened. I think about how close you got to being so happy and getting everything you want….everything you deserve. Instead we are here. And they're saying you might not make it. They're saying it is too soon to tell. Do you remember the night before you left for Paris the first time? We accidently met on the bridge and you told me you had faith in my future. Of course I didn't know what you were talking about so you had to explain it to me. You said that faith is trust mixed with hope. That's what I am holding for you…holding for us. Faith that you won't let go of the amazing lie you are about to have" he took a minute to collect his thoughts.

He wiped some tears that fell during the speech. "Cassie I need you in my life. I need to you wake up and fight this because I can't imagine my life without you" he said before kissing her hand again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**Hospital Lobby**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Robin did you call Sam?" Patrick asked his fiancé. "Yeah I called him when we got here. He is on his way" she replied. The parents looked at them curious. The dad didn't want Sam there. He didn't want Sam to be in their life at all, but the mom did. She thought it was best for the whole family to be there and support her daughter.

"Why does he have to be here anyways? He's only known her for a few months" the dad commented. Robin looked at him furious. She was already in a bad mood, but he just seemed to make it worse. Before she could say anything, she heard someone behind her answer, "Because she is my little sister you asshole."

They all turned around to see Sam walk in wearing his uniform. "Hey Sam, thanks for coming" Robin gave him a hug. "Not a problem. She's my little sister, I want to be here for her" he replied making his way through the crowd greeting everyone.

"How is she doing?" he asked getting comfortable on those really uncomfortable chairs in the lobby. "She lost a lot of blood…uhm; they have her on blood transfusions now to gain her strength back. She just got out of surgery. Jason is in with her now" Robin relayed the information.

Sam looked between her and Patrick before getting up to stand in front of her. He took her hands in his and tilted her chin up to face him. "Robin, how is she doing?" he asked again. She really took in the weight of his words because she started crying. "She is in critical condition. They don't know if the surgery was a success or not until she wakes up. It is too soon to tell" she sobbed.

He pulled her in for a hug and just let her cry. Emotions were running very high in the lobby that night. Everyone was on edge. They were waiting for her to wake up. They needed her to wake up. "Did you just get out of work?" Anna, Cassie's mom, asked Sam. He smiled at her for trying to make an effort.

"Yes, when Robin called and told me what happened, I was just getting off shift" he replied. "Your boss just let you leave?" Robert, Cassie's father, asked. "Yeah he did. My partner is filling in for me. She wanted to come with me, but Frank wouldn't let both of us leave" he replied.

"That's sweet. How is Andy?" Robin asked. "She is okay. She is worried about Cassie and practically pushed me out" he said. "That's nice. Hopefully everything will be okay" Robin replied.

"She'll be fine. She's my sister and that means she is tough! She'll pull through this" he replied confidently.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**Cassie's Hospital Room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

"Jason, we need her to rest up now" Kelly said when she came into the room. He looked at her and wiped his tears before getting up and getting his jacket. "Okay I would like to stay with her though" he said.

"No problem, I will tell them to put in a cot so you can sleep in here with her" Kelly said. They walked out and saw a group of people stand up when they came in. "How is she?" Sam asked. Jason nodded and took a coffee from Robin.

"I am staying with her tonight. Kelly is going to order a cot for me" he said. Robin stood next to him and rubbed his back. "She'll be alright Jase, don't worry" Robin replied. He nodded and went with Kelly to fill out some paperwork.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone! This has been a busy week so this will probably be the last update for a while! Hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you like/don't like about this story!**

**Previously…..**

"I am staying with her tonight. Kelly is going to order a cot for me" he said. Robin stood next to him and rubbed his back. "She'll be alright Jase, don't worry" Robin replied. He nodded and went with Kelly to fill out some paperwork.

**Chapter 16**

Jason stayed the night with Cassie in her hospital room. Sam stayed with Robin and Patrick, while the parents stayed with Mac. Everyone was worried about Cassie. Robin and Patrick knew it wasn't a good sign that she hasn't woken up yet. They tried not to think like doctors, but they couldn't help it.

Sam, Robin and Patrick got dressed and headed over to Mac's house. Everyone was meeting there for breakfast, before going in their different directions for the day. "I swear to God that if my father says something, he's going to pay for it" Sam said as he joined his cousin in the kitchen.

"Sam, just listen to your sister for once, and let it go. Do it for Cassie" Robin said. "Yeah alright, I'll do it for Cassie" he said. Once everyone was ready, they got in their cars and drove to Mac's. The parents were already waiting in the kitchen for them. Breakfast was already ready.

"Good Morning" Robin greeted everyone when they all walked in. "Morning Sweetheart, any news from Jason?" Mac asked. "No, I am going to check on him before I start my rounds" she replied. Mac nodded in understanding. He knew Jason, and he knew that Jason wasn't going to open up to anyone except for Robin.

"Well, you take him some breakfast" Anna said filling up a container of everything and handing it to Robin. "Thanks" she replied. Anna smiled and nodded at her. Breakfast was very awkward. No one knew what to say, everyone was thinking about Cassie.

"Patrick, we better get going. I want to stop in and see Cassie and check in with Leo before rounds" Robin said. He nodded and took his dish to the sink before getting ready to leave. "Sam, when you get to the hospital just have Epiphany page me" she said. He nodded and got ready to leave with Mac and go to the PCPD.

At the hospital, Jason was just waking up when Robin and Leo walked in. "Hey, how is she doing?" he asked rubbing his eyes groggily. "Well, her vitals are looking good. She is stable, but we need her to wake up to access the full scan of her injuries" Leo said.

"Here, I brought you some breakfast. You need to eat something." She handed him the bag of food. "I'm not really hungry" he said putting it on the table in front of him. Robin started taking the food out of the bag and set the table for him. "Cassie would want you to eat. You need to be strong for her because when she wakes up, she is going to need it" she said putting the food in front of him.

He reluctantly started eating and waited for Cassie to wake up. "Please Cassie, I need you to wake up" Jason begged. Robin and Patrick got swamped with cases and surgeries. They didn't have time to stop in and check on Cassie all during the day.

Sam came to check on his sister around lunch time. "Hey Epiphany, how's my sister doing?" Sam asked when he walked up to the desk. "She's doing okay. Dr. Jullian said that she was stable, but they are still waiting for her to wake up" she informed him.

"Okay, well I'll be in there for a while" Sam said going to see his sister. Jason was asleep when he walked in. He quietly took off his jacket and sat next to his sister. "Hey Cassie, it's me Sam. Listen, you have the entire station back home and pretty much the entire town rooting for you. You have to wake up" he pleaded.

As normal, she just laid there lifeless. He wiped a hand over his face and got up to leave. As he opened the door, he heard a faint voice, "S…a….m…." He looked at his sister and practically ran to her side. He gave her some water and wiped the hair off her face. "Hey you are you feeling better?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, but stopped realizing her head hurt so badly. "What happened? Where am I?" she asked. "What is the last thing you remember?" he asked. "We were in the MetroCourt and #1, he had me and we were dancing….Sam what happened to my baby? Is my baby okay?" she asked.

"Your baby is fine. You are going to be just fine. Let me go get the doctor" he said leaving. "Jason" she called. He woke up real quick. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Hey baby, thank God you are okay" he said to her. She smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck to bring his face closer to hers so she could kiss him.

"I missed you! I was so worried about you. Are you really okay?" he asked her. She smiled at his worry, "Jason we are fine. Don't worry so much!" she teased at him.

"Knock Knock" Leo said as he came in with Kelly and everyone in the family. "Hey Leo, so how am I doing?" she asked. Cassie hated being taken care of. She was good at taken care of other people, but didn't like it when people tried to take care of her.

"You are doing fine. I want to see if you can stand and stay stable" Jason moved from the side of the bed and let Leo take his place. He took her hands and helped her up. She wrapped an arm around his waist until she could stand. "I can do it, let me walk Leo" she said.

He nodded and kept her hands in his while she started to walk around; with Jason supporting her back. "Great Job Cassie, that's really good. I want you to rest up for the night and I'll be back to check on you tomorrow" he said. She pouted as Leo helped her back on the bed. "Come on Leo, please let me go home. You know I'll rest better at home" she pleaded. "Cassie come on, don't argue with me or I'll keep you here for two days. You lost at least 4 pints of blood. I need you to rest and not push yourself" he said. She got comfortable in bed with Jason's help. "Fine, I think I liked you better yesterday" she teased.

He let out a laugh and kissed her head, "I'll come check on you tomorrow" he said before leaving. "You heard Leo, you need to rest" Robin reprimanded her cousin. "Fine, I'll rest as soon as someone tells me what happened" she said.

She needed to know what happened in the hotel after she passed out. "The last thing I remember is dancing with Craig and then I had some major cramps. I need to know how I got here" she said looking around at all the people in the room.

Everyone looked around at each other cautious. They didn't want to stress her because Kelly said that stress wasn't good for the baby. Jason finally told her all that he knew and Robin filled in the details from inside the hotel. As expected, Cassie was not happy when she learned that Molly was the one who donated blood for her. She was just happy to be out of there safe and sound.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! Hopefully I will try to update as soon as possible!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the long wait! It has been crazy at school since we are winding down the semester! Hope everyone had a happy Easter! I have been in a Jason and Robin mood lately and decided to write! Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Previously…**

Everyone looked around at each other cautious. They didn't want to stress her because Kelly said that stress wasn't good for the baby. Jason finally told her all that he knew and Robin filled in the details from inside the hotel. As expected, Cassie was not happy when she learned that Molly was the one who donated blood for her. She was just happy to be out of there safe and sound.

**Chapter 17**

Robin had finally convinced Jason to go and get something to eat and freshen himself up. Everyone was thrilled that Cassie was finally awake. Everyone went to their respective homes and jobs. As expected, Jason stayed the night with Cassie. He wasn't leaving her until she got out of there.

He went to Kelly's to get Cassie and him some breakfast. He knew how much she hated hospital food. She always complained when she forgot her lunch at home. Jason entered the hospital room hoping for some sort of sign that Cassie was getting better. He really needed her to get better! All he saw was her fragile body beneath the covers and the soft sounds of the heart monitor. He took a seat next to her just taking in her features. She was still slightly pale and he had hoped to even see some sort of eye movement. She seemed so peaceful in bed. He reached out and gently caressed her face.

"Hey Angel, you had a really good night last night. Aside from a little nightmare, you did remarkably well. I got you some food from Kelly's. I got enough for both of us. I really didn't want to leave, but Robin made me go freshen up and get something to eat! Hopefully we can go home today. We have to wait until Leo comes in to see you! Please get better!" He kissed her forehead before playing with her hair.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! ** Jason turned around and saw Sam at the door. Jason got up and Sam came in. Since they had not been formally introduced, Jason decided he should finally meet Cassie's brother. She talked about him so much that he felt like he already knew him.

"Hi, I know we haven't been formally introduced, but I'm Sam, Cassie's big brother" he shook his sister's fiancé's hand. "It is nice to meet you too. I'm Jason. Cassie and I, we…uh…we kind of grew up together" Jason informed him. Sam nodded and took off his jacket to get comfortable.

"She talks a lot about you. Look, I know I literally just became her big brother, but she means the world to me. She is the little sister I have always asked for. If you hurt her in any way, so help me God, there is no place you will be able to hide from me" Sam said. It was really hard for him considering he just met Cassie a few months ago.

Jason let out a smile. "You know, he used to say the exact same thing to my old boyfriends" Cassie muttered. Both men turned to look at the only thing they have in common; Cassie. She was looking at her guys smiling. Jason walked over and gave her a sweet little kiss. "Hey you, how are you feeling?" he asked. She smiled up at the love of her life, "I am fine Jase. Are you okay, you look a little pale?" she said reaching up to caress his cheek. He let out a laugh, "You are the one in the hospital and you are worried about me? I am fine, I just want to hear some good news and hopefully we can get you out of here" he said.

She smiled and nodded in agreement. Jason helped her sit up in bed some and get comfortable. "Sam you shouldn't have come all the way down here. I am fine" she said giving her brother a hug. She loved him for making the trip, but it was unnecessary.

"Of course I had to. You are my little sister and when someone calls me and says your little sister is in a hostage situation and in the hospital, you come!" he said. She let out a laugh. "Don't worry about me! I have been through much worse. Right Jase?" she asked teasing. Jason gave her a look. '_Don't push it. We are all on edge'_ his look said. She started laughing!

**KNOCK! KNOCK! **They all turned to see Leo and her family at the door. Cassie smiled at them and waved them in. "Hey, the patient is awake" Leo teased. "Haha! Please tell me I can go home today" she practically begged. He let out a laugh at her eagerness! "We will see. I need to conduct an exam, so would everyone please wait outside" Leo said, waiting by the door. Of course everyone was reluctant to leave, but eventually, they all did.

Leo took a look at her abdomen and began to check her incision. "How are you feeling?" he asked. She winced some when he pressed around her wound. "It's a little tender, but the pain is tolerable. I have been eating solids since last night. Sam and Jason helped me walk around the nurses' station twice"  
>she informed him in hope of going home.<p>

"Let's see how you do" he said helping her up. He walked with her to the door and back to the bed. "You are doing really well. Your vitals for me are excellent! Let's wait for Kelly to come in and check you out" he said helping her get back into bed. "Alright, can you send in the family before they start something out there" she teased. He let out a laugh and walked out to update her family.

Everyone, meaning (Robin, Patrick, Mac, Anna, Robert, and Sam) was waiting in the lobby. When they saw Leo, they all jumped up anxious. "So how is she doing?" Anna asked. Leo put her chart in Kelly's bin and updated the family. "She is doing excellent. She is looking great. Her incision is a little tender, but other than that, she feels great and looks good on my end" he said. Everyone let out a breath of relief.

"So she can go home?" Jason asked. He really wanted to get her home and keep her safe. "Not yet, we have to wait for Kelly to check her out. She ordered an ultrasound to check on the baby, so we have to wait until we get the results" Leo informed. That got Jason's attention. No one told him anything about the baby. "What's wrong with my baby?" Jason asked. "Nothing per-say but we just want to make sure. She lost a lot of blood" Leo said. Jason nodded and Robin rubbed his back comfortingly.

They all went back to see Cassie. "Hey Cass, how are you feeling today?" Robin asked. Patrick checked her chart and the parents and Mac just stood off to the side. "I am feeling fine. Uncle Mac, did you get the guy that held us hostage?" she asked her uncle. No one ever told her what happened to Craig.

"No, he died in the explosion" Mac replied looking at everyone. Cassie noticed the secret looks between everyone. "What? What aren't you telling?" she argued. Jason walked up to her bed and sat next to her. She cuddled up to him and leant into his embrace. She really thought she would never see Jason again. "I don't want you to worry about anything. I just want you to worry about getting better and take care of the baby" he said giving her a little kiss. "Okay, I promise" she finally relented.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! **Kelly came in to check on Cassie and the baby. Everyone but Jason left. "We will let you rest! You listen to the doctors. I will come back to check on you later" Sam gave her a kiss on the forehead and left with Mac. "We will wait for you at the house. We will call to check on you later" Anna said. Their relationship was still kind of awkward still. "Anna wait…." She waited for her mom to turn around, "Thanks for coming. It really means a lot to me" Cassie said with a sincere smile. Anna turned back to her daughter and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you are well. I will check on you later" she said wiping her tears on the way out. "Okay, we have patients, I will pop in after rounds" Robin said before leaving with Patrick.

Kelly and Cassie just looked at Jason. He was still standing next to Cassie. "Jase, could you give us a minute" Cassie said. He just looked between the two girls and shook his head. "Oh yeah, I'll wait outside" he said giving Cassie a quick kiss. Kelly did an ultrasound, checked on the baby, gave Cassie a pelvic exam and read off her results. "The baby is looking good. You lost a lot of blood so your iron is a little low, so I want you to rest for a week" Kelly said. Cassie gave her an _are you serious? One whole week? _"Cassie, no arguments or I'll tell Jason you have to be on bed rest" Kelly threatened. Cassie glared at her friend, but finally agreed. She didn't want Jason to worry about her.

Kelly went out to tell Jason that Cassie and the baby are okay. He was really worried when Leo said something may be wrong with the baby. "Jason she will be fine. She lost a lot of blood, so her iron is a little low. I just want her to rest and take it easy for a week. Then she has to come back and see me" Kelly informed him. He let out a breath of relief. "So the baby is okay?" he asked. That was really all he wanted to know. Cassie and the baby are his whole life and he needed them to be okay.

After Kelly left, Cassie put her head back and closed her eyes. She was so happy to be alive and have her baby healthy and safe. She heard a noise at the door and turned to see Jason peeking his head in. Upon seeing him she smiled, "Come in." He was surprised to see her asleep, "Are you okay? Why are you asleep?" He asked. She looked at him slightly amused, "Aren't you the one always telling me to relax and rest?" she teased him. "I wanted to make sure you were okay" he said coming in.

"Aside from going stir crazy being in this bed, I'm fine." He looked at her with concern. Kelly didn't say anything about her blood work. "How's your T-cell count?" He asked. "Everything is good and if you're concerned feel free to ask Dr. Lee" Jason smiled with relief. "I'll take your word for it!" he said. He reached out and took her hand in his, "I'm glad you are okay. I was really worried about you" she squeezed his hand tightly. "I have you to thank for that. If you hadn't been strong for me I would have never made it out of there" she said. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't even want to think what could have happened. All I want for you is to be safe, happy and healthy." Cassie sighed, "Well I'm now healthy and safe. How can I not be happy, I have you and our baby?" He smiled at her and kissed her. He pulled apart quickly and let his forehead rest against his. "I love you" he said out of the blue. She looked up into his eyes and wiped his tears. "I love you too. Always and Forever" she said as she leaned against him and fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone, hope you have enjoyed the latest update! I am really in the mood right now, to write and fall deep into my story for enjoy!**

**Previously…**

All I want for you is to be safe, happy and healthy." Cassie sighed, "Well I'm now healthy and safe. How can I not be happy, I have you and our baby?" He smiled at her and kissed her. He pulled apart quickly and let his forehead rest against his. "I love you" he said out of the blue. She looked up into his eyes and wiped his tears. "I love you too. Always and Forever" she said as she leaned against him and fell asleep.

**Chapter 18**

Leo and Kelly had agreed to let Cassie go home as long as she promised to take it easy. They also knew that if need be Jason would bring her in if something happened. They got all the papers in order and updated her chart before going to check on her. When they walked into the room and saw Jason and Cassie asleep, they smiled at each other and let them sleep.

"Epiphany let Jason and Cassie rest. When they wake up, tell them that Kelly and I will be in to discharge Cassie. I don't want her to leave or anyone to disturb her. She needs her rest" Leo ordered the nurse. "You got it" she put a memo in Cassie's chart. She knew how important she was to the hospital and how critical her condition is. They needed her to be okay.

As promised, Robin and Patrick came in to check on Cassie and Jason at lunch. They just finished a 16 hour surgery on a 14 year old girl. She had a hole in her diaphragm and bowel obstruction. That poor girl was expecting to come in and be treated for shoulder pain, but got another surprise instead. They were both exhausted. "Great Job today babe" Robin said to her fiancé. He smiled at her as he updated the girls chart, "Thanks Robin. You did well to. We will have to explain everything to her, but let's do it tomorrow. I am exhausted" he replied.

She nodded and started to stretch. "Epiphany when she wakes up, she is going to be in a lot of pain, so I ordered dylatid for pain every 6 hours and toredol every 4" he said to the nurse. Even though it is in the chart, he still wanted to make sure he told them in person. He didn't want his patients in pain.

"You got it Dr. Drake" she said. Robin and Patrick went to get changed and cleaned up. Neither one of them had any critical patients for the night, so they decided to go home. "Is Cassie coming home today?" Patrick asked his girl. He knew that her whole family was worried. Nothing like this ever happened before. "I don't know, but I hope so" she replied.

*******************************Hospital Lobby***************************************

Molly walked into the hospital after school. She didn't want to crowd Cassie when she got to the hospital, so she waited a few days. She just couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know that Cassie and the baby were okay. She took the elevator up to the 10th floor and saw Epiphany at the desk.

"Hi Epiphany" she greeted the elder nurse. Epiphany turned and smiled at the young girl. She knew Molly, the whole hospital did. In the summer, she volunteers at the daycare and helps the nurses and doctors out when she can. "Hi sweetie, are you okay? What are you doing here?" Epiphany asked. Molly shrugged her shoulders and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Can I see Cassie?" she asked. Epiphany smiled at the girl. She knew that Leo and Kelly did not want Cassie and Jason to be disturbed, but she thinks they won't mind.

"Let me page Dr. Jullian" she said. Leo came rushed. He thought something went wrong with Cassie. "Epiphany what's wrong?" he asked when got to the desk. "Nothing is wrong; I just wanted to make sure it was okay if Molly went to see Cassie and Jason. She hasn't seen Cassie since they were inside the hotel" she added for extra emphasis. He looked over at the desk and saw Molly waiting for his response.

He felt bad for her. "Yeah, let me take her okay" he nodded at the nurse and walked over to Molly. She smiled up at him. "Hi Dr. Jullian" she greeted. She always had a crush on him. Ever since she started volunteering at the hospital, she became really close with Cassie and they would always talk about Dr. Gorgeous Jullian. "Hey Molly, epiphany tells me you want to visit with Cassie" he said leading her to the couches.

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Yeah, is it okay? Is she okay?" she asked worried. He let out a laugh. "Yeah, don't worry about her. Cassie is going to be just fine. She and the baby will be okay. They just need to rest. Come on, let me take you to see her" she nodded, gathered her books and went with Leo to go see her brother and his fiancé.

Cassie was still sleeping, but Jason was awake. "Hey" she ran in and ran right into Jason's arms. "Thank God you are okay" Jason said to his little sister. She smiled and kept her arm around his waist. "Jase, how is Cassie, how is the baby? Dr. Jullian said she would be okay" she said to her brother. He smiled at his little sister and pulled her closer into the hug. "She's going to be fine, thanks to you" he said.

Molly shrugged like it was no big deal. "Next time you want to be a hero, you better not do something so irresponsible" they heard from the bed. It turns out Cassie woke up when Molly and Leo came in. Molly went over to hug Cassie. "I am glad you are doing okay" she said to her future sister-in-law. Cassie hugged her tighter, "Thank you soo much! I always am indebted to you" she said to the young girl.

"Cassie, please I just wanted to make sure you and the baby would be okay" Molly said. "And we are thanks to you" she replied. Molly smiled and nodded. Then they turned to Leo. "So please tell me I can go home" she pleaded. He smiled at her and handed her the chart. She read the whole thing confused why he gave it to her until she got to the bottom. "I'm going home!" she announced.

Jason smiled at her excitement and silently slipped out to make sure everything was ready. He wanted the house to be perfect for her. He didn't want her to over exert herself. Kelly and Leo told him that she needed her rest and that is what she was going to get. He called Spinelli to make sure everything was okay at home, and then he called Max and Milo to be ready for Cassie's return. He wasn't taking any chances with her safety.

When he got back to the room, Robin was helping Cassie get dressed into some sweats and wash up a bit. It still hurt for her to be up a long time, so someone had to be with her to help her. He signed all the papers and gathered her things, getting them ready for her. Patrick even dropped by some charts for her to take home and work on. He knew that she would be going stir-crazy and he wanted to keep her occupied.

She came out of the bathroom with Robin behind her and smiled at Jason. "Are you ready to go home?" she asked. He looked her up and down and stopped at her stomach for a minute before he looked back up at her. He was so lucky to have her in his life. "Yeah, let's go home" he switched places with Robin and helped her out.

**YaY! Cassie is okay! Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! I have been so crazy with exams and studying, I haven't had time to update! I have a little break and thought I would update before I get back to the hectic life of studying and exams. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Previously…..**

"Aside from going stir crazy being in this bed, I'm fine." He looked at her with concern. Kelly didn't say anything about her blood work. "How's your T-cell count?" He asked. "Everything is good and if you're concerned feel free to ask Dr. Lee" Jason smiled with relief. "I'll take your word for it!" he said. He reached out and took her hand in his, "I'm glad you are okay. I was really worried about you" she squeezed his hand tightly. "I have you to thank for that. If you hadn't been strong for me I would have never made it out of there" she said. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't even want to think what could have happened. All I want for you is to be safe, happy and healthy." Cassie sighed, "Well I'm now healthy and safe. How can I not be happy, I have you and our baby?" He smiled at her and kissed her. He pulled apart quickly and let his forehead rest against his. "I love you" he said out of the blue. She looked up into his eyes and wiped his tears. "I love you too. Always and forever" she said as she leaned against him and fell asleep

**Chapter 19**

With Cassie better and finally able to go home, Jason could relax. He was always going to worry about her, but at least now she was at home under the protection of his guards. They knew how much she means to him and Sonny. He did feel a little bad because he told the guards to make sure she rested and staid on the couch.

Cassie was going crazy. Ever since Kelly told Jason that she needed to rest, he put her on bed rest. The only time she was able to get up was to use the bathroom and shower. She practically begged him to let her be on the couch so she could interact with real people. He picked her up and carried her bridal style and put her gently on the couch.

"Thank you" she protested. She hated being treated like a baby. He looked at her pouting form and let out a laugh. "You are welcome. Now I shouldn't be late tonight. Just have to check in with Sonny and take care of a few things. Do you need anything while I am gone?" he asked as he put on his leather jacket and got ready to go.

"OH, yeah! Can you get me some double chunky monkey ice cream, some Chinese food, and some barbeque ribs? This baby wants a little of everything" she relayed her requests. Robin told them she would have some weird cravings, but this was just gross. He gave her a look of disgust.

"Absolutely, I'll check on you at lunch okay. Pete and Justin are outside the door. If you need anything, yell for them and they will come help you" he informed her. She gave him a fake solute, "Yes sir" she teased. He gave her a look. "I'm just looking out for you!" he replied.

She put her arms out for him to get closer to her. He leaned down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "I know and I love you for it. Now go to work and promise me to be careful" she said closing the distance between them so she could kiss him. He cupped her cheek with one hand and supported his weight on the couch with the other and returned the kiss. When he pulled away, he cupped her stomach and gave it a kiss.

"Bye baby. I have to go to work so you be good for your mom. I will be back later, love you baby" he said giving her one more quick kiss before leaving. Cassie leaned back into the couch and got comfortable. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. There was nothing else to do, so she figured she would catch up on some soaps.

*****************************Sonny's Restaurant******************************

"Sonny, do we have the situation under control?" Jason asked his boss. Sonny got up from around the desk and went to make himself a drink. "I don't know. Do we know what Zacharra has planned?" Sonny asked his number 1 man.

"I don't think Johnny is stupid enough to move on our territory. He's sensible, and with Cassie pregnant, he won't do anything stupid" Jason said confident. He didn't like Johnny, but he put up with him for the sake of his fiancé. Cassie liked Johnny and he liked her. That was the only good thing that came out of their relationship. Jason could count of Johnny to tell Cassie the truth.

"You think he'll keep his word?" Sonny asked skeptical. He wasn't as reasonable as Jason. Sonny was more of a shoot first ask questions later type of guy. "Yeah, I think so. Cassie asked him to keep the peace and I believe he will keep his word. Johnny isn't like his father" Jason reasoned. For once, he hoped that Sonny listened to him and just kept the peace. He didn't really want to have to fight the war with the Zacharras when he should be enjoying his time with his pregnant fiancé.

"Okay, we'll keep the peace for now, but if he pushes me, I'm going to push back" Sonny replied. Jason nodded in understanding. That was really all he could ask for.

Sonny took his seat behind his desk and Jason took a seat in the chair up front. "So, how is Cassie doing?" Sonny asked. He was so happy that she and the baby were okay. He was so worried about her. Jason let out a laugh, "She is restless. Kelly put her on bed rest for about a week, it's only been 2 days since she got out of the hospital and she wants to get back to normal" he said.

Sonny let out a little laugh. He knew Cassie was stubborn and restless. She didn't like being treated like a baby and wanted to do things on her own. "Yeah well she better rest. She's going to need it when the baby comes" he replied. Jason nodded, the excitement gleaming in his eyes. He was so excited and anxious to be a father.

"Do you need anything else from me? I have a list of requests she wants to eat and if I don't get back soon, she'll be angry when I get home" Jason asked. Sonny let out a little chuckle and shook his head. "No, you go ahead. Tell Cassie I'll stop by later" he said. Jason nodded and left. He went to the grocery store to pick up the food for Cassie.

*******************************Morgan Home***********************************

Robin and Patrick just got out of work and made their way to Jason and Cassie's. They stopped at the station to pick up Sam before stopping at the MetroCourt. They knew that Cassie couldn't be on her feet, so they picked up some food and ended up taking Carly with them.

They all wanted to check on Cassie and the baby. They were excited to have a new baby in the family. "Pete" Cassie called out. The guard came running in. She trusted Justin, but not as much as she trusted Pete. "What's wrong Cassie?" he asked rushing to her side. He was just as excited for the baby to come. Cassie looked at him mortified. "God, this is so embarrassing, but can you please help me to the bathroom?" she asked turning red from embarrassment.

Not wanting to call her out on it, he nodded. "Yeah sure" he replied. She put her hands out so he could help her up, but he leaned forward and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why Pete, all you had to do was ask!" she teased. He let out a laugh. "Pete, Ms. Scorpio you have visitors….." Justin stopped when he saw Pete holding Cassie.

Robin and Carly stood at the doorway with their arms crossed across their chest. "What's going on here?" Robin asked with a smirk on her face. She looked at Carly, who shared the same smirk and smiled. "I'm just ….I was just….she had to use the bathroom" Pete said. Robin, Carly, Sam and Patrick came in and put their stuff down. "Come on Pete, I'll take it from here" Robin said as she helped her cousin.

Pete joined Justin outside and got back to business. Patrick and Sam helped themselves to some beer while Carly got the food set up in the kitchen. "So, this guy Jason, he's good for her?" Sam asked Patrick.

Dr. Drake let out a little laugh. "Cassie and Jason have a lot of history. He's always been there for her and he always will be. Jason would lie down his life for your sister" Patrick informed. Sam nodded and seemed satisfied with the answer. He clinked beers with Patrick and took a sip.

"Sam we could use some help" Robin called. "Patrick Drake get your butt in here and help me prepare this food" Carly yelled. The boys laughed and went to help the girls. Sam picked up his sister and carried her back to the couch. "I am capable of walking you know" she protested as he deposited her on the couch. "Well, now you are capable of sitting on the couch" he said sitting next to her.

Robin filled her in on the gossip going around at the hospital while Carly and Patrick prepared dinner. Jason came off the elevator and stopped outside his door to talk with Pete and Justin. "Was everything okay?" he asked the guards. "Everything is fine. She slept most of the day. The rest she spent yelling at the TV. I did help her to the restroom, but then Robin and Carly came" Pete explained. Jason nodded and patted his shoulder before walking in.

He smiled at the site before him. Cassie was lying on the couch with her feet in Sam's lap. "Hey baby" she greeted. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Hey, I have your food" he handed her the bag. He greeted everyone else, before getting comfortable. "What are you all doing here?" he asked. "We wanted to check on Cassie, so we brought food" Carly said as she put the dishes on the coffee table.

"Mmmmm, more food!" Cassie said filling her dish to the fullest. "You are going to eat all that?" Sam asked his little sister. She looked at him innocent. "What? I am eating for two" she replied. Everyone let out a laugh. Robin and Patrick filled her in on the hospital gossip, while Carly complained about Sonny's unfocused behavior.

"Jason what is going on? Why is Sonny spacey all the time?" Cassie asked. She knew Jason would tell her the truth. He has never lied to her before and he wouldn't start now. "There is this big gun making some stupid decisions. We don't know any details yet. All I know is that I am not leaving you until you have our baby" he said switching places with Sam so he could wrap his arms around Cassie.

She smiled and leaned back into him. "I love you Jason, but if you need to go, then you need to go. I will be fine with Robin, Patrick, Carly and Sam" she replied. "Let's talk about the baby. Cassie how are you feeling?" Carly asked.

Cassie smiled and rubbed her little baby bump. She was only 6 months pregnant. "We are doing great. Kelly said that at the next appointment, we find out the sex of the baby. I am so excited!" she squealed. "So you're going to find out?" Robin asked. "Yeah, but I have a hunch. I think it's going to be a girl" she said. Sam looked at her curious. "How do you know?" he asked his sister. She shrugged, "call it mothers intuition" she teased.

"Sam when do you leave?" Robin asked. "For now I am off. Frank said to take as much time as I need to be with Cassie" he replied. "Good, we can hang out. If the general will let me get off the couch" she said looking at Jason and Robin. "Hey not until you see Kelly and she gives you the go ahead" Jason replied.

"Don't worry; you will be on bed rest until I hear from Kelly that you are okay. We don't want my niece/nephew in any discomfort" he said rubbing her belly. "Oh would you relax. I feel fine" she said. Then she sat up and held her stomach. Jason and Sam panicked. Everyone rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked her. He was ready to haul her off to the hospital. "The baby is moving" she said looking up at them with a smile. Jason smiled at her. He looked from her to her stomach and held his arms out. "The baby is moving?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand and placed his hand on her stomach. He smiled and leaned to kiss her stomach then kiss her lips.

"I love you" he said resting his forehead against hers. "See that just proves that she loves her Uncle Sam" he teased! Everyone started laughing! They had the perfect night and the baby moving was the icing on the cake. It only made everyone more anxious and excited for the new baby to arrive, whether it was a boy or girl.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all! I can finally breathe! I just took the majority of exams and need an escape! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Previously…..

"What's wrong?" Jason asked her. He was ready to haul her off to the hospital. "The baby is moving" she said looking up at them with a smile. Jason smiled at her. He looked from her to her stomach and held his arms out. "The baby is moving?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand and placed his hand on her stomach. He smiled and leaned to kiss her stomach then kiss her lips.

"I love you" he said resting his forehead against hers. "See that just proves that she loves her Uncle Sam" he teased! Everyone started laughing! They had the perfect night and the baby moving was the icing on the cake. It only made everyone more anxious and excited for the new baby to arrive, whether it was a boy or girl.

**Chapter 20**

Everyone was thrilled for Cassie and Jason. Today was her appointment with Kelly to find out the sex of the baby. She started having trouble sleeping at night. Jason woke up first and smiled at his finance. She looked so peaceful the way she was wrapped up in the blankets hugging the pillow to her stomach. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He kissed the crook of her neck and rested his head there as she woke up.

She smiled and turned to face him. "Hey, what time is it?" she asked as she stretched. He noticed her tank-top ride up a little and smiled. He leaned down and put his hand on her stomach and gave it a kiss. "Good Morning Baby, this is daddy. Look, I know you are restless in there, but be good today and give your mom a break okay" he said talking to the baby. Cassie smiled and raked her fingers through his hair as he talked to their child.

"Hey Cass, how are you feeling?" he asked giving her a little kiss. "I feel great! I am so excited for our appointment today" she said getting up to take a shower. "I'll wait for you downstairs. I have to check in with Sonny before we go" he said. She nodded and went in to the bathroom. Jason went to the kitchen and made her something to eat before he called Sonny. So far, the situation was under control. Sonny practically yelled at him for calling when he should be worrying about Cassie and the baby.

Cassie came down about 20 minutes later dressed in a tunic top and leggings. She tried to put on her sandals, but failed when she felt her feet swell. She settled for her Ugg boots. "Are you ready to go?" Jason asked as he handed her a bagel and a bottle of juice. "Yeah let's go" she practically bounced her way out of the penthouse. Pete smiled and let out a laugh at her amusement. "Good Luck Cassie" Pete said. "Thanks Pete, you're not coming with us to the hospital?" she asked confused. He was her normal guard; he was supposed to accompany her everywhere. "Uh, no. I have been given a new assignment" he said and straightened up when Jason came out.

"Come on Cassie, let's go" he took her hand and practically dragged her away. "Bye" she waved to the guard. He smiled a sad smile and waved back until the elevator closed. "Jason what was that about?" she asked. By the look on her face, he could tell she was irritated. He let out a groan and wiped his hand down his face. "We need Pete on another assignment. Besides, he works for Sonny, not me" he said. "I like Pete, I trust him. I want him as my guard and if need be, I will talk to Sonny about it to make sure that I get what I want" she yelled at him. These pregnancy hormones were making her crazy. She was happy one minute and angry the next. Just last night they were watching dancing with the stars, her favorite show. She was smiling during Maks and Mel's dance, but when they got their scores, which were all 9's, she started crying. Jason tried to comfort her, but it was no use.

"Cassie can we just focus on being happy today? It's a good day! We are going to find out if we are having a boy or a girl" he said trying to change the subject. He knew he was in trouble when she narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Don't you dare try and change the subject Jason Morgan, we are not done talking about Pete" she argued as they got in the car.

Jason let out a breath and drove to General Hospital. "Hey Dr. Scorpio, how are you feeling today? You look absolutely glowing" Casius, one of the orderlies asked. She smiled at him and accepted his help into the hospital. "Thank you Casius, I feel wonderful" she replied. Jason just looked at her amazed. She just went from angry too happy in a matter of minutes. When she made it to the floor, she walked up to the desk and grabbed her messages. "Epiphany would you please page Kelly and tell her we are here?" she asked the head nurse.

"Of course, I'll just be a minute" she said. Cassie nodded and took a seat in the lobby next to Jason. "Are you okay?" he asked her cautiously. He didn't want to set her off again. "Yeah, I am fine. I just want to get this appointment done and find out what's going on with our baby" she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad, I am just worried about you" he said. Cassie turned to him and let out a breath. "Jase, I'm sorry I am so hormonal. I love that you are worried about me and that you are excited for the baby" she said giving him a kiss. "Great! This is what I have to look forward to, more mood swings" he teased. His hit his arm. They were laughing when Kelly came out.

"Hey are you ready for the ultrasound?" she asked. "Yeah, let's do it" Cassie replied. She took Jason's hand and followed Kelly to the exam room. She got on the bed and pulled up her shirt. Jason stood next to her and held her hand. Kelly got the machine ready to go. "Okay, let's see what we can see" she said with a smile. She started the ultrasound and tried to find the sex of the baby, in the meantime, pointing out what the baby was doing.

"We have a clear view if you want to know the sex of the baby" she said looking at them for their decision. "Yeah, we want to know" Jason replied. She nodded and moved the mouse to the end of Cassie's stomach. "Congrat's guys, you are having a girl" she said. Cassie looked at Jason with the biggest smile on her face. She didn't even realize she was crying until he wiped her tears away. "We are having a girl" he said giving her a kiss. Kelly printed out copies of the ultrasound for the family. Cassie knew that each would want one. Jason went to call Sonny while Kelly talked with Cassie some more. She just wanted to verbalize her restrictions and give her the do's and don'ts for the rest of her pregnancy.

"So, where do you feel like going to celebrate?" Cassie asked as she joined her fiancé in the lobby. She took one look around the room and let out a laugh. Mac, Anna, Robert, Robin, Patrick, Sam, Carly, Sonny, Epiphany and Elizabeth were all waiting for her. She was sure the kids would be there too if they could, but they had school. "So, what's the verdict? Boy or Girl?" Mac asked his niece.

Cassie looked up at Jason and smiled. "Should we tell them or make them wait?" she asked. He let out a laugh at all their groans. They couldn't wait anymore and he knew exactly how they felt. He could hardly wait until this morning. "Tell them and put them out of their misery" he replied pulling her in for a one arm hug. "Well, according to Kelly, Jason and I are having a healthy baby….." she paused. They looked at her wide eyed waiting for her to continue. "It's a girl" she announced. The whole lobby erupted into cheers and congratulations.

"My little girl is having a baby girl of her own" Anna said crying. Cassie walked up to her mom and stopped in front of her. "Look, I know we didn't get off to the proper start and this family is so dysfunctional isn't ridiculous, but I want my daughter to have a family and if you'll accept, I want that family to include her grandparents" she said to her mom and dad handing each of them a copy of the ultrasound. Anna was full on sobbing as she hugged her daughter. "Thank You" she said. Cassie wiped her own tears and nodded.

She passed out the copies of the ultrasound to everyone. They all decided on Kelly's for lunch. Mike was thrilled when Cassie told him she was having a girl. They put 3 tables together to fit everyone. It was an unlikely group, considering half the people don't talk to each other, but they were her family. During lunch, Cassie noticed that Sonny was unusually quiet. When he got up to get the drinks, she cornered him at the counter. "Hi sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked. She smiled and gave him a look. "Sonny what's wrong?" she replied. He gave her a smile. Cassie knew how to read him. She was one of the only women in his life that he couldn't lie to.

"I was just thinking that Stone would be so happy for you. You have everything he wanted for you" he said. She rubbed her stomach and started to tear up. She couldn't help it, when she thought about Stone, she always tears. "I didn't tell anyone else, but Kelly told Jason and me that the baby is due on Stone's birthday, August 29" she said. He smiled at the news. "Don't feel bad or guilty for moving on okay? This is exactly what he would have wanted for you" Sonny said. "I think that it's a sign from Stone. He gave me this baby and I think that it's his way of telling me….telling us that he's happy" she said. Sonny gave her a hug and wiped her tears. "You are going to be a great mother" he replied. "Come on, let's go eat" she took his hand and led him back to the table.

Cassie took her seat next to Jason as he put his arm around her chair. "Is everything okay?" he asked her. She smiled and kissed him. "Yeah, I told Sonny about Stone and the baby. I couldn't help it; he was feeling bad and was thinking about Stone. I can't help but think that this baby is a sign that Stone is happy. I just can't help but think about him" she said looking down guilty.

Jason tilted her chin up so he could see her face. She was guilty for missing Stone when she was so happy with Jason. "You are allowed to miss Stone! Especially when our daughter is due on his birthday" he replied. She let out a laugh and rested her shoulder against his cheek. "I love you" she said as she gave his cheek. "I love you too and our baby" he kissed her and they got back to eating.

Cassie grew more beautiful each day. As usual, Jason was very overprotective of her and the baby. He was so cute! He tended to her every need. He was the best fiancé in the world. She spent most of her week with Sam. They went shopping and site seeing. She was having the best time with her big brother. He was just like Jason in the fact that he was very protective of her and the baby. It was probably the cop in him. She even took him to "Stone's Bridge". The real thing got torn down, so she took him to the look alike that Jason gave the city money to build.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! I hope everyone is well! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy! I had abdominal surgery this week, so I haven't been able to update in a while! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY! This chapter is a little risky….so please enjoy!**

**Previously…..**

Cassie grew more beautiful each day. As usual, Jason was very overprotective of her and the baby. He was so cute! He tended to her every need. He was the best fiancé in the world. She spent most of her week with Sam. They went shopping and site seeing. She was having the best time with her big brother. He was just like Jason in the fact that he was very protective of her and the baby. It was probably the cop in him. She even took him to "Stone's Bridge". The real thing got torn down, so she took him to the look alike that Jason gave the city money to build.

**Chapter 21**

After a long day of showing Sam around town and filling him in on some of her history, they decided on going to the Metro Court for lunch. Sam wanted to treat his little sister and his niece to a special lunch. She protested but he wouldn't hear it.

"Sam, are you sure about this?" she asked as he helped her sit at the table. "Would you relax, please? I am treating my sister and my niece to a nice lunch okay?" he said. She put her hands up in surrender and nodded. She finally just gave in and enjoyed her time with her brother. "Fine, let's just enjoy our lunch" she replied.

He nodded and handed her a menu. He told her to order whatever she wanted. He wanted to treat her to a nice lunch. Cassie looked through the menu and finally decided on grilled chicken with a side of coslaw and a salad for an appetizer. Kelly just gave her the okay to be up and about; she didn't want to over-do it. The waiter came by and placed their orders. He recognized Cassie and congratulated her on the baby. It seemed like the whole town was waiting for her to have this baby.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Sam's phone was going crazy. He was trying to ignore it. Cassie kept looking from the phone to her brother waiting to see if he was going to answer his phone.

"Sam, you can answer it" she finally said. He looked up at her and shook his head. "Nahhh, it is probably just work. We have been waiting for results on this lead we found on a cold case" he explained. She was now more persistent than ever. "Sam, you have been waiting for these results. Please answer the phone" she demanded. "Ok, give me a minute" he said going to the patio to answer his phone. She let out a laugh. He was so excited about getting those results.

Cassie didn't want to wait for the waiter, so she got up and walked up to the bar to refill her drink. "Hey Cassie, how are you doing?" Cody asked her. "Hi Cody, I'm doing good, thanks. Can I get a refill on my water?" she asked handing him the cup. "Of course, on one condition?" he propositioned. She gave him a look and nodded. "You bring the baby by when you have her" he said. She nodded and let out a laugh.

He went to refill her drink while she waited at the bar. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Dr. Hottie" she heard that incredibly annoying voice behind her. Since she was only working part time at the hospital now, the chief of staff decided to hire a replacement for her. It turns out that this replacement doctor thinks he is God's gift to medicine. He is also a chronic flirt. She turned around and glared at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked. She really didn't want to deal with him. "What are you doing here? Would you like to join me at my table? I feel kind of bad, you sitting here all by yourself" he said sitting next to her at the bar. She glared at him, before she could say anything, Cody came back. 

"Here's your water Cassie. Do you need anything else?" he asked glaring at Dr. Chase. Cassie took a sip of her water and smiled at the gesture. "No thank you Cody. Can we get our food to go please?" she asked. He looked behind her at Sam and nodded in understanding. He was getting really excited in his phone call.

"So you are here with your brother huh?" Chase asked her. She turned back to Cody, smiled and took her water back to their table. She was hoping that if she ignored Chase long enough, he would get the message and leave her alone. Much to her dismay, that didn't really work. "You are looking a little plump" he said.

She scoffed at him. "I am 7 months pregnant" she stated matter of factly. He nodded expectantly, "I know that! I am just saying you are looking extra big" he said. Being 7 months pregnant, she was very hormonal. Every little thing made her cry, especially when someone told her she was fat. She started walking back to the way sobbing. "Damn, I'm sorry, look I just stopped by to say Congrat's" he left before Sam could come.

Sam got off the phone and came over to help me at the same time Cody came out with our food. "Cassie are you okay?" Sam asked. She let out a laugh. "Yeah, don't worry. I am fine, just being hormonal. Cody is our food ready to go?" she asked the waiter.

"Yes, here they are. I hope you feel better and please don't forget to let me know when you have the little princess" he said smiling. She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "I will thanks Cody" she said goodbye and they left. Sam dropped her off at Sonnybucks and went to work. She went into the back and sat in Jason's chair behind his desk. He was in for a surprise when he showed up.

*******************************PCPD*************************************

"**Hey, thanks for coming in" lucky said to Sam when he saw him come in. "No problem, thanks for calling me. What do we got?" he asked. They looked over the paperwork and were checking over results. Mac and Dante walked in to the PCPD and smiled at the sight before him. **

"**I am surprised Cassie let you leave" Mac said to Sam as they walked up to the desk. Sam smiled at him and pointed to the report. "Lucky called me when we got the results back from the fingerprints. I think that we need to get my brother in law involved in this" Sam said to the officers.**

**Mac nodded in agreement. He turned to Dante and asked for his input. "Well Dante, I think that you and Sam should head over to Jason's and fill him in. As much as I hate to admit it, we may need their help" he said. Dante nodded in agreement. "Well, the only option I can think of is that Jason would have to go to Rome and take care of the threat" he said.**

"**I know I am new around here, but from what I have read, isn't Jason's ex-wife in Rome? Isn't the threat about her?" Sam asked. In truth he was worried about his sister. He didn't want her stressed out. "Yeah Brenda used to be married to Jason, but you don't need to worry about that. Brenda loves Sonny and don't worry, Jason is head over heels about Cassie" Dante said to Sam.**

"**Good, because otherwise, there are going to be some problems" Sam said. Everyone else laughed. Clearly, Cassie told him some type of history but not enough. "Sam honestly, you don't need to worry about Jason and Brenda. Look, I just met Cassie not too long ago, but trust me if Jason does something to Cassie I'll be his worst nightmare" he said. Sam looked at all the officers who had the same look on their face. He nodded and they all left to take the necessary measures.**

********************************Jason's office*********************************

"**Milo, wait here and don't let anyone come in. If Cassie calls please let me know" Jason said to the guard. They had a serious situation on their hands. He needed to get more guards on Cassie and the baby. If the situation got worse, he was going to have to leave town and he wanted to make sure that his family was ok.**

**Jason walked in and saw the chair facing the wall. Jason thought it was Sonny, so he started talking about business. "Look Sonny, I think we need to keep Pete with Cassie. If this situation…." He stopped when the chair turned around and he saw Cassie. "What are you doing here?" he asked his fiancé. **

**She looked at him with the biggest smirk on his face. She got up and led him to the chair. She pushed him backwards to sit down and straddled his lap. "Hi honey, you know how Kelly told us about pregnancy hormones?" she asked. He looked at her curious and nodded, "Yeah, what's this about?" Jason asked.**

**She smiled down at him and leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Yes, I am in the…." She leaned down until she was millimeters from her lips; "I am in the mood" she smiled against his lips. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They were making out and getting very 'R' rated.**

**He pulled her shirt off and turned them around so she was leaning back against the desk. He trailed kisses down her jaw and over her shoulder where he pulled down her strap. "Jason Morgan, are you getting naughty on me?" she teased as she tugged on his shirt. He leaned back and helped her take it off.**

"**I think I like these mood changes" he said continuing to kiss her. She let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck continuing to kiss him.**

**Both were so involved in their situation, they didn't notice the door open and Sonny walking in.**

***************************Normal********************************************

"Milo, is Jason here?" Sonny asked the guard. Neither knew that Cassie was here or the situation the couple was in, so Milo nodded. "Yeah, he is working on some paperwork. He wanted to talk to you about getting more guards on Cassie if he has to leave" Milo informed the boss. Sonny nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I want her protected" he replied.

Milo looked at his boss and let out a breath, "Mr. C, we all know how much Dr. Scorpio means to you and Jason. Honestly, she means the world to us too. We would never let anything happen to her or the baby. I just wanted you to know that" Milo said. Sonny looked at the guard gratified and nodded in appreciation.

They walked opened the door and stopped at the sight in front of them. They saw Cassie's back as she leaned over Jason. He had his hands all over her back pushing her closer to him. Sonny and Milo could hear them groaning and moaning. With the way they were positioned, the back of Cassie's bra strap was showing. It was black lace and Milo was getting quiet the view. The guard and Sonny looked at each other confused as to what to do.

**Ahhh! Sonny and Milo caught Jason and Cassie in the act! How do they react? Please give me some feedback! REVIEW! I will try to update within the week.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone! I am sorry that I haven't updated in while, but I was recently in the hospital! I just got out this week and I am in the Jason mood! Enjoy this new chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Previously…**

"Milo, is Jason here?" Sonny asked the guard. Neither knew that Cassie was here or the situation the couple was in, so Milo nodded. "Yeah, he is working on some paperwork. He wanted to talk to you about getting more guards on Cassie if he has to leave" Milo informed the boss. Sonny nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I want her protected" he replied.

Milo looked at his boss and let out a breath, "Mr. C, we all know how much Dr. Scorpio means to you and Jason. Honestly, she means the world to us too. We would never let anything happen to her or the baby. I just wanted you to know that" Milo said. Sonny looked at the guard gratified and nodded in appreciation.

They walked opened the door and stopped at the sight in front of them. They saw Cassie's back as she leaned over Jason. He had his hands all over her back pushing her closer to him. Sonny and Milo could hear them groaning and moaning. With the way they were positioned, the back of Cassie's bra strap was showing. It was black lace and Milo was getting quiet the view. The guard and Sonny looked at each other confused as to what to do.

**Chapter 22**

Sonny pushed the guard out of the room and silently shut the door. He looked at Milo, who had a lopsided grin on his face, and glared. He walked into the restaurant more and turned to face the guard who stayed at the door.

"What are we supposed to do?" Milo asked Sonny. He would always be loyal to Jason, but Sonny was the big boss. Besides, he didn't want Jason to find out that he got quite a view of his fiancé. He would be dead meat! Milo was so pale; he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Relax; we'll just play it cool. I am going to walk out and then walk back in. You stay in position and when you see me, greet me loud enough for them to hear okay?" Sonny instructed. Milo let out a breath of relief. He nodded and got back into position.

******************Inside the office********************************************************

"**Jason are sure we can do this here?" Cassie had a moment of hesitation. She pulled away and looked at him with lustful eyes. He looked at her the same way. He couldn't believe she pulled away. It must have been one of her mood swings. **

"**Cassie come on! You are killing me here" he said resting his forehead against hers. She smiled and cupped is face. "Jase, we are in Sonny's office. What if someone comes in?" she said. Jason pulled away to look at her. "Cassie are you serious right now?" he asked. **

**She pulled away and looked at him with a scorned face with her hands on her hips. "Jason, are trying to change the subject? Don't think I didn't hear you talking to Sonny when you walked in. Something big is going on and you are not going to get any until I know what it is" she said getting off him and walking around to get dressed. **

**Jason let out a frustrated breath and readjusted himself to a more comfortable position. He could not believe the women in front of him. One minute she was on top of him and the next she was getting dressed and yelling at him. She did have a point though. He had to fill her in on the current situation. If things got worse, she would need to be protected. She had to know to take precautions. **

**********************************Outside**********************************************

Milo listened through the door. He was trying to find the most opportune moment to knock. He was going to do it when Cassie explained her hesitations, but then he heard them arguing. He didn't want to intrude on their family problems. He did value his life!

As planned, Sonny came in and greeted Milo loud enough for Jason and Cassie to hear. "Milo is Jason here?" he asked looking straight at the door. "Yeah, Jason is here but I don't think you should go in there yet. He is talking with Cassie about the current situation" Milo responded. Before Sonny could question the guard, the door flew open.

"Hey Sonny, hello Milo, please come on in" she said opening the door wide enough for them to come in. Jason looked frustrated and mad. He was definitely not in a good mood. "Hi sweetheart, you look beautiful" Sonny gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at Sonny and then glared at Jason. "What's going on here?" Sonny asked looking between the two.

Cassie went over to sit at the couch with an infamous smirk on her face. "We were just about to get to the good part, weren't we Jase?" she asked. Sonny let out a little laugh; he hasn't seen that look in Cassie's eye in a long time. She was definitely up to something.

"So, obviously you know that something is going on. We don't exactly know who is behind all the fires and shootings. As of right now, we think it is the Balkan. He is wanted in Europe. We don't know what's going to go down" Jason said. Cassie thought about it all. She was trying to piece everything in her head.

"If this guy is a notorious crime lord in Europe, then what does that have to do with you and Sonny? Please don't tell me you are going after this guy for no reason" she argued. Jason got up to get a drink. Something that was very rare for him to do. "This guy is after a common person that used to be connected to Sonny and I. We have to take him out" Jason said.

Cassie got up and started to pace. Well, in reality, her stomach was really big, so she was wobbling more than she was pacing. "Who is the Balkan after? Who is so important that you will go risk your life to save theirs?" she asked. Jason cringed as he heard the agitation in her voice. "Brenda's boss from ASECK called me and voiced her concerns about Brenda's safety. There have already been multiple attempts on her life. She wants me to fly to Rome and keep her protected" he explained. Cassie just looked at him like he had three eyes. "Are you kidding me? You are going to leave me when I am 7 months pregnant to go and save Brenda Barrett, who by the way doesn't even like you?" she screeched.

Jason looked at Sonny for some advice on what to do. Sonny had the biggest smile on his face and put his hands up in surrender. "Yes" he replied. "Okay, fine. You want to go save Brenda and be her knight in shining armor, then go. I hope you have a safe trip because…." She started crying in the middle of her rant. _'God! I hate pregnancy hormones. They have turned me into a nutcase' _she thought to herself as she wiped her tears. "Because if something happens to you, I swear to God, Brenda better watch out. The Balkan will look harmless compared to me" she threatened. Jason let out a laugh and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you do you know that?" he said to her as he kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest. "You better come back to me" she said looking up at him from her spot still in his arms. They were in their own little world. They completely forgot about Sonny and Milo. "Always. Don't worry, I am not going to leave you and our baby" he said kissing her then getting on his knee to kiss her stomach. "So, we are all good in here?" Sonny asked. Cassie looked up at Sonny and nodded.

"Milo, will you please take me home? I am feeling kind of tired" she asked the guard. He smiled and nodded. "I'll go get the car" he said before leaving. Jason looked at Cassie concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "Yeah, don't worry. We are just tired. When are you leaving for Rome?" she asked him. She needed to give herself a mental speech to prepare herself before he left.

"It would be ideal if we get this taken care of right away" Sonny said. He and Jason never lied to Cassie. She could take care of herself. "Okay, well Jason have you called Brenda's boss and set up a day or flight of some kind?" she asked. He looked at her amazed. She was going to be his wife and he was the happiest man on the planet. "Cassie, I don't want to go. I don't want to miss this baby being born. If I go, we'll be cutting it really close babe" he said. She smiled and took look around the room. There were guards and men loyal to Sonny everywhere. "Jason come on. Look around this room. The guard and Sonny won't let anything happen to me. Don't worry about me. You go and do your job. I will be fine. The baby and I will be fine" she said. Jason looked to Sonny and then looked around the room. They all nodded in confirmation. They wouldn't let anything happen to Cassie or the baby.

"Okay, well then I would have to leave tonight. I'll call Suzanne later and tell her that I am coming tomorrow" he said. Cassie nodded and got her purse; Jason helped her put her coat on and walked her out. She gave Sonny a hug and kissed his cheek. "I'll be over to help you to the airport later" he said to Jason. The loyal enforcer nodded and walked his fiancé out. He walked her all the way to the door. He bent down and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you at home later" he said. She nodded, "Okay, I'll start to get your things together" she replied.

Jason gave her a concerned look. "No, you are not supposed to be lifting anything heavy" he reprimanded her. "Jason, don't worry. I will be fine. I'll get Pete to help me. I'll see you at home later" she said as she got into the car. Once the car started moving she started crying. Milo and Chris looked at her through the rearview window. "Are you okay Cassie?" Milo asked her. She smiled at him and wiped her tears. "Yeah, I am okay guys. Just pregnancy hormones" she teased. They smiled a sad smile and nodded at her. They knew that she was crying because Jason had to leave. With her due date coming up close, she was really worried that he would miss it. She didn't need all the extra stress that Brenda brought with her. Milo and the guards promised Jason and Sonny that they would protect her and that's what they planned to do. Cassie pulled out her phone and called her girls. She needed a huge vent session! They told her that they would meet her at the penthouse.

Milo and Chris helped her out of the car and into the building. The girls were already waiting for her outside the penthouse. As soon as she saw them, she just broke down. Robin grabbed her cousin in a hug and helped her in. Carly turned to the guards and smiled at their worried faces. "She'll be okay guys. Let us know if someone comes okay" she said before walking into the penthouse and shutting the door. Robin and Cassie were sitting on the couch with tears rolling down her face. Carly took out the comfort food and placed it on the table. She handed Cassie some double fudge chunky monkey ice cream and sat on the other side of her.

"He is going to Rome to save Brenda" she cried. Carly and Robin looked at each other confused. No one had told them what was going on. "What do you mean honey?" Carly asked. Cassie cried even harder as they rubbed her back comfortingly. "Apparently, there is someone after Brenda. This crime lord that is famous around Europe. The Balkan even tried to attack Brenda multiple times. Her boss finally had enough of her incompetent security team, so she called Jason. She wants Jason to fly to Rome and keep Brenda safe. Who does she think she is? She can't just call up my man whenever she wants. Brenda is a freakin' model. I am sure she can afford adequate security" Cassie rambled. Carly looked furious. She never liked Brenda. She brought unnecessary drama everywhere she went. Cassie did not need all this extra stress so close to her due date.

"Cassie, listen to me. Jason loves you and he loves this baby. Brenda is not going to get in between that. You don't have to worry about him" Robin said trying to comfort her cousin. Cassie started to dig into the ice cream as she had her wallowing session. "Robin I know that Jason will always be faithful to me. I am not worried about that. I am worried about his well-being. Don't you remember when Brenda came to town last time? She was horrible. She stirred up all kinds of drama and trouble and Jason had to clean up her mess. He can't do that this time. What if he leaves and doesn't come back? What if something happens to him? I can't afford to lose him" she said. Carly got a spoon out of the take out bag and helped herself to some ice cream. "You won't lose him. Jason is good at what he does. He won't leave you and the baby even if he was forced to. He loves you and he will always come back to you" Carly said. Cassie looked at her and nodded. She knew they were right, but she couldn't help how she felt.

"All I can say for sure is that Brenda better not come here and stir up trouble for you and occupy all of Jason's time. He needs to spend some time with you and the baby. I find it very coincidental that Brenda's boss choice now to contact Jason. How did she even know about him anyway?" Robin asked the group as she too dug into the ice cream. "That's a really good question. Cassie did Jason tell you how he found out about Brenda's attacks?" Carly asked her friend. Cassie had to think about it. The scene in Sonny's office was very emotional. A lot of things were being said and she couldn't remember everything. "No, he didn't. He just walked about how the Balkan was a notorious crime lord in Europe and how dangerous he was. He talked about how he wanted me and the baby safe so we had to stay with the guards. The only thing he said about Brenda was that her boss called Jason because there have been multiple attempts on her life. He never said anything about how she got a hold of him" Cassie relayed. Carly scoffed, "Figures! Brenda Barrett is halfway around the world, has been out of our hair for years and yet she still manages to rope our men into her troubles" she said. "All I know is that something feels fishy to me. If Brenda doesn't talk about Port Charles and she is living this glamorous life, then how did her boss know to contact Jason? And if you think about it, why would she contact Jason? Why wouldn't she try and get ahold of Sonny? He was more pertinent in Brenda's Port Charles life" Robin said.

Cassie had to admit that both girls had a point. There are things that just didn't add up in her story. "Well, Sonny wants the threat taken care of right away. Jason is leaving tonight to Rome. He doesn't even know how long he will be there. All he told me is that he has to make sure that Brenda is safe, at Sonny's request, and that the threat is eliminated. Do you know how long that will take? This Balkan guy or girl is no joke! I just want Jason to be okay. I'll be able to breath when Jason goes on this mission and comes back to me in one piece." She said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi Everyone! I hope everyone is doing well! I am going on vacation soon and I wanted to get this chapter in before I left. I am already 23 chapters in and only have 5 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to get up to at least 10 reviews!**

**Previously…**

Cassie had to admit that both girls had a point. There are things that just didn't add up in her story. "Well, Sonny wants the threat taken care of right away. Jason is leaving tonight to Rome. He doesn't even know how long he will be there. All he told me is that he has to make sure that Brenda is safe, at Sonny's request, and that the threat is eliminated. Do you know how long that will take? This Balkan guy or girl is no joke! I just want Jason to be okay. I'll be able to breathe when Jason goes on this mission and comes back to me in one piece." She said.

**Chapter 23**

Just as promised, Cassie and Carly started packing Jason's clothes. Robin had to get back to work, so Carly stayed with Cassie. After filling her in, Carly was determined to get some answers for her friend. She wanted to keep a control on the situation if Brenda came to Port Charles. She stood in the doorway of her friend's bedroom and smiled sad smile as she watched her best friend's fiancé pack his clothes, preparing herself to send her fiancé away to risk his life.

"Hey, I brought you some pretzels" Carly said handing Cassie a bowl of twist pretzels. The baby was definitely craving something salty and this was the only thing they had in the house. "Thanks" Cassie started munching. She sat at the end of the bed and saw the luggage in front of her. "So are we all ready?" Carly asked. Cassie nodded and took a breath as she looked around the room. "We are all ready. I packed his necessities. I don't know how long he will be, so I packed him extra of everything" Cassie replied. Carly nodded and wrapped an arm around Cassie's shoulder in a hug.

"Do you want me to call Pete to take the luggage downstairs?" Carly asked. Cassie looked at her and it finally all hit her. _He is really leaving. I can't believe he is really leaving_ she thought to herself. She let out a breath and nodded. "Yeah, that way he won't have to worry about it when he comes home" she replied. Carly nodded and went to get Pete. Cassie picked up her pretzels and carried them downstairs.

Pete carried the luggage downstairs and kept it at the bottom of the staircase. "Do you need anything else Cassie?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head, "No thank you Pete. Would you let me know when Jason gets here?" she asked. He smiled back and nodded, "No problem. I'll just be outside" he said. Carly and Cassie waited for him to close the door before they began their scheming. Something clicked in Cassie's head as she and the girls were talking. They had some good points, but one stuck out in particular. '_How did Brenda's boss even know about Jason? Brenda has been gone for years and she doesn't talk about her life here'_ Cassie thought to herself.

"Carly what are we even looking for?" Cassie asked. She was looking up various things on Brenda Barrett, her charity and her so-called security team. She wanted to find out as much as she could about who Brenda is now and what she has made for herself. Cassie did not want her fiancé going off to Rome without knowing anything about what to expect. "Don't worry; we'll know when we find it. Just look up some stuff for your own benefit" she said. Cassie smiled at her plan and nodded in agreement.

******************************PCPD****************************************************

"**So do we have a plan?" Sam asked Lucky, Dante and Mac. They have been looking through files and old paperwork for hours. They couldn't find anything. Everything led to the two big attacks on her life. The paperwork shows nothing. It all leads to a dead end. "Yeah, I have one" they all turned to see Jason standing in the doorway with Sonny.**

**The police officers put all the paperwork down and shut the files. Jason and Sonny walked up to Lucky, Dante, Mac and Sam. "What do you mean you have a plan?" Sam asked crossing his arms over his chest, "Why aren't you with my sister?" he asked Jason. His sister's fiancé looked at him with a glare. He was civil because of Cassie, but he didn't like it when people judged his relationship with her. They have and will always have something special. "I was just with Cassie. We were talking about what is going on. I am pretty sure Dante can fill in where I leave off, but this definitely has to do with Brenda" Jason replied.**

**They all looked at him curious waiting to hear his game plan. "Well, all we know is that Brenda has already had two attacks and attempts on her life. Do you know anymore? How do you even know about this? The police in Rome contacted the PCPD because of Brenda's history here" Dante filled in his part. That part the police knew but apparently Jason knew a lot more. He wouldn't be there if he didn't. "Yeah, that part is public knowledge. What people don't know is that we think we know who is after her. If I am right, then the Balkan is after Brenda and it's for something personal. He wouldn't go after her for any reason. She has no assets" Jason informed.**

"**What does this have to do with you and my niece?" Mac asked. "The Balkan is a notorious crime lord in Europe. That's his connection to Brenda. There has been talk that he is trying to expand into Port Charles. I am telling you now because if he comes here and tries to overcome our territory, then we will retaliate" Sonny said. "So nobody knows who this guy is? He could be anyone around here" Lucky said. "Exactly, that's why we need to be extra careful. Brenda's boss called me and wants me to protect Brenda in Rome. She wants me to go over a new security plan for her. I have set up some guards for Cassie and Robin so they are protected while I am gone. I really don't want to go with Cassie's due date coming up, but she says it's okay" he replied.**

"**Cassie is letting you go? She actually said that she is okay with it?" Sam asked his sister's fiancé. Jason nodded and sat at Lucky's desk with his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do. Robin and Carly are going to look out for her and keep me updated because I know if I ask Cassie, she won't tell me the truth" he said. "Yeah I know. She thinks she is superwomen and likes to keep her emotions in" Lucky said.**

"**Look, all I can say is that she is a strong girl and we will watch out for her. I don't know what is going to happen, but if you have to go, then go and make it quick. She wouldn't want you to miss the birth!" Sam said. Jason nodded and got up to stand next to Mac and Dante. "Yeah, I know. I don't want to miss it either. That's why I am afraid to go. I don't want to leave her right now. She doesn't need all this extra stress" he said. Dante let out a laugh; they all turned to look at him funny. "If I know Cassie, she is going to be pushing you to go. She is going to want you to do your job and not worry about her. I say that you just go because the faster you leave, the sooner you come back" Dante said. Jason nodded and got ready to leave. "So, now that we have a plan set, we need someone to watch the Balkan while I am gone. I have guards on Cassie and all the kids. Dante, if you wouldn't mind checking on her every once in a while?" Jason asked. Dante nodded as if it was a normal situation. He was planning on stopping to see Cassie anyway. They wouldn't leave her while Jason is gone. She is going to have support. "Okay, I have to go and get back to Cassie. Dante, I'll keep you updated. Sonny I will see you later" he said as he left to see his fiancé. **

**********************************Penthouse*****************************************

"Carly, her program is for children with Aids. How is that suspicious at all?" Cassie asked. She was researching on her computer things about Brenda. So far, there was nothing bad, everything was good. "It's Brenda. They are all bad, come on. There has to be something that's suspicious" Carly replied as she plopped next to Cassie on the couch. Cassie looked over to her and let out a laugh. Carly would find anything on Brenda to use against her.

"Come on Carly. There is nothing here. I have to get Jason's stuff ready, he is about to come home any time now" Cassie said as she got up and started to pack everything. She made him some sandwiches and some dinner before he has to leave. "What did you make him?" Carly asked as she followed her friend to the kitchen. Cassie set the table and checked on the food. "I made all his favorites. I made him some spaghetti with meat and some salad. I want him to be full before he has to leave. Who knows when his next meal will be?" she said. Jason chose that moment to walk in. "Cassie" he called as he got comfortable. Carly came out to greet him first. She brought out the salad and set it on the table.

"Hey Jase, how's it going?" Carly asked. Jason looked at her concerned. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked her. Carly noticed his concern and smiled. She decided to tease him a little bit. "I came to help Cassie prepare your last meal before you leave for Rome" Carly said crossing her arms across her chest. Jason gave her a look, "Where's Cassie?" he asked her. He just wanted to see his fiancé. Cassie came out of the kitchen and put the pasta on the table. She walked up to Jason and gave him a hug. Jason leant down and gave her a kiss. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"I just made you some pasta and a little salad before you go. I don't know when the last time you are going to eat is. Just sit down and eat up" she said as she wobbled to the table. Jason helped her get into a seat and sat down next to her. "Mmmmm….you made all my favorites" he said as he began eating. Cassie's nerves were going crazy, so she just had some salad. They had a great meal together. It was really great to just sit and eat with him for a little while. "Did you get all the flight information together?" Cassie asked Jason. "Yeah, I got everything settled. I am just anxious about leaving. I don't want to leave Cassie" he said glancing over at her. "Don't worry about me, I will be fine. You just go and be safe" she said rubbing a hand comfortingly up and down his back. He smiled at her and got back to eating.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **They heard from the table. Everyone turned to look anxious. "Excuse me, Mr. Morgan, Mr. Corinthos and the car are here to take you to the airport" the guard said. Jason looked over and Cassie and nodded sadly. "Thanks Pete, I'll be right out" he replied. They left everything on the table and went to take Jason to the airport. Pete and the other guard picked up his things and took them to the car. Carly helped Cassie get ready to go. They wobbled outside and got into the limo. Carly sat on the opposite chair across from Cassie and Jason. Cassie was holding on to Jason for dear life. She really didn't want him to go. They got to the airport in no time.

They walked him out and into the terminal. Once they got to the gate, they had to say their goodbyes. He started with Carly, Sonny and Pete; he wanted to save Cassie for last. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and clung onto his shirt. He rubbed a hand up and down her back. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" he said. She smiled up at him as he wiped her tears. "Please come back to me Jason. I cannot raise this baby without you. She needs her daddy and so do I" she said. He bent down and kissed her as he caressed her cheek. "Don't worry; I will be back to you. I love you baby" he said then he bent down and kissed her stomach. "Okay angel, you be good for mommy and please wait for daddy to come back before you come out okay" he said to her stomach. She smiled and continued to wipe her tears.

Jason gave her one more quick kiss before he picked up his bags and went to the gate to board the plane. He waved at the door before going in. Carly wrapped her arms around Cassie and hugged her as she cried. Now Jason is gone and the worrying started. She would be holding her breath until he got home. It was all out of her hands now. All she could do was pray that he would be okay and he would come back to them safe and sound. Carly looked at her friend with concern as the tears streamed down her face. She couldn't stand to see her friend in so much pain. In that moment, she made a promise to herself that she would continue to keep an eye on things and look out for Cassie and her unborn baby. She vowed never to let Brenda get the best of them. That was the least she could do. Cassie is the sweetest person she ever met and she promised Jason to help her through the pregnancy and make sure they had a healthy, perfect baby and that's what she intended to do.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! I am in a writing mood so here is another chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying my story! Please Review and let me know how you like the story or if you have any ideas on what should be happening or what you want to see! Please just let me know what you are all thinking!**

**Okay….I am done rambling! On with the story….ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**Previously on the return of his true love….**

Jason gave her one more quick kiss before he picked up his bags and went to the gate to board the plane. He waved at the door before going in. Carly wrapped her arms around Cassie and hugged her as she cried. Now Jason is gone and the worrying started. She would be holding her breath until he got home. It was all out of her hands now. All she could do was pray that he would be okay and he would come back to them safe and sound. Carly looked at her friend with concern as the tears streamed down her face. She couldn't stand to see her friend in so much pain. In that moment, she made a promise to herself that she would continue to keep an eye on things and look out for Cassie and her unborn baby. She vowed never to let Brenda get the best of them. That was the least she could do. Cassie is the sweetest person she ever met and she promised Jason to help her through the pregnancy and make sure they had a healthy, perfect baby and that's what she intended to do.

**Chapter 24**

With Jason in Rome and her maternity leave in place, Cassie was going stir crazy. Jason has been gone for about a week. It has been really hard on her, not having Jason there with her. She noticed how cautious and careful everyone was around her. She was in her 8th month of pregnancy and she was literally walking on eggshells. Dante, Carly, Robin, Patrick and Sam checked on her daily. Mac called her every day to check on the baby. It was weird going to appointments without Jason. She calls him every day to check in and see how he is doing. She hasn't talked to him in a couple days and she was beginning to get worried.

_********************************Rome Conversation*************************************_

_Italics is Rome= Jason's part_

**Bold is Port Charles=Cassie's part**

Brenda had been getting on Jason's last nerve. He was trying to get a plan in place with her current security but the problem was Brenda. Jason just wanted to get home to Cassie and his baby. He hasn't talked to Cassie since he got to Rome. He set her a text when he landed, but that's about it. Brenda was not cooperating at all. She was arguing with him about everything. He snuck away and got a few minutes to call his girls.

_Brenda was talking with her boss in the living room and Jason was on the terrace. He finally found a few moments to himself, he decided to call Cassie and check up on her and the baby. He pulled out his phone and looked over his shoulder to check on Brenda once more before dialing. He waited anxiously as the phone rang. He couldn't take being away from Cassie much longer. He was getting nervous with the baby's due date approaching. Although he talked to Robin and Carly about Cassie and the baby, he still wanted to hear her himself. He just wanted to talk to his girl. They had so many things to talk about. He wanted to marry her after she had the baby, but with this Brenda/Balkan situation, he was rethinking his suggestion. He didn't want her in any danger._

**Cassie was getting dinner ready when the phone rang. She checked the clock and smiled. She figured it was her Uncle Mac calling to check on her. "He must be working late tonight" Cassie said to herself. She dried her hands and went to answer the phone. "Uncle Mac, I am fine and the baby is fine" she said sitting herself down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She had some chips and pretzels on the island so she helped herself to them.**

_Jason smiled once he heard her voice. He was glad that Mac and her family were calling to check on her. "Cassie, it's me. I just called to check on you" he said smiling when he heard her gasp. He could tell she was surprised that he called. It helped that she was expecting someone else. He could hear her crying and could practically see the smile on her face. "I miss you baby" he added giving her a minute to get over the shock of his phone call._

**Cassie was in utter shock when she heard Jason's voice. She was so happy to hear from him because to her that meant that he was okay. "OMG…..Jason! I miss you so much. You have no idea how much I love you. How are things? Are you okay?" she asked all at once. She got up and began to pace the kitchen. She wanted to make sure everything was okay with him.**

_Jason let out a little laugh at her eagerness. He knew she wanted to make sure he was okay, but all he cared about is her and the baby. "Cassie I am fine, I promise. Everything is going okay here. Things are fine. I want to know how you and the baby are. Didn't you have your appointment with Kelly this week?" he asked urgently. He was really worried about her and their baby. Even though he was away from home, he still knew about her check-ups and doctors' appointments, Carly and Robin kept him informed._

**Cassie smiled and let out a laugh. He was half-way around the world, and he still knew about her daily life. "I am fine and the baby is great. She is doing very well. Kelly said that I am expected to carry her full term, but you never know. If it was up to me, she would be out already. I feel like I am as big as a watermelon x10" she replied, hoping to cheer him up a little. It also felt good for her because she could talk to someone again. She could really be herself and he would understand.**

_Jason started laughing at her description. Before he left, she would always say that she feels really big and she became very self-conscious during her pregnancy. "You look great! You are as hot as always. I am glad the baby is okay. I hope you carry out to full term because I really want to be there for the baby and for you. I wouldn't miss that for the world" he replied as he moved to take a seat on the patio chair outside. He was getting really wrapped up in this conversation. _

**Cassie smiled at his words of endearment. He always thought like that so his opinion doesn't count, but she could sense the stress and concern in his voice. Something was going on and she was going to find out what it was. "Jason, you are biased because I am having your baby. You don't count in the compliment department. Now back to reality, tell me what's going on and don't say nothing because you sound off" she said serious. That was one aspect of their relationship that was unique. They could always tell how the other was feeling just by the sound of their voice or how they look. Everyone was walking on egg-shells around her lately and she just wanted to know what's going on.**

"_Okay well, I can't believe you figured it out. I don't want to worry you about anything but you have a right to know. Things have not been good here. I have set up a security plan for Brenda and I am watching over her but she is fighting me on everything. Every time I try to send guards with her somewhere or if I go myself, she tries to lose us. I don't think she takes this situation seriously. I don't know what else to do. I just want to leave her to her problems and get home to you and the baby. Not to mention, we still have to get all the wedding plans together because I can't wait any longer for you to be my wife" he vented. It felt good for Jason to let all that anger and stress out, although he didn't want to worry her any more than she already was, he couldn't rant to anyone else._

**Cassie processed all the new information before she advised Jason on what to do. She knew he wanted to get home to her and the baby, but she also knew that he would do his job. That's what she loved most about Jason; he was a sweet guy who cared for everyone deeply. She thought for a moment about being selfish and telling him to come home, but deep down she knew she couldn't do that to him. It would hurt him more than it would help.**

"**Jase, I love you and the baby loves you. As much as we want daddy home safe and sound, we understand that he has a job to do. You know Brenda and you know that you have to be patient with her. There has to be a reason she doesn't listen to you and it is not just to annoy you. I say that is something more personal. Sit her down and find out what's going on with her. It will make her feel better and in turn make you feel better. Just try and be patient with her. As for the situation here, don't worry about anything. Carly, Robin, Maxie and Molly have pretty much the wedding plans under control. They have taken over since you left and I have been home. You just don't worry about anything and hurry up so you can come home to us in one piece" she said calmly.**

**If Jason was going to listen to anyone, it would be Cassie. She is the only person to really understand him and get through to him. They seemed to balance each other out, that's why they worked so well.**

_Jason let out a breath as he took in her words, he knew she was right. She typically was when it came to situations like these. He didn't want to admit that she had a point. Brenda was acting really weird whenever he brought up Port Charles, there had to be an underlying reason for that._

"_I know, you are right, I just have to be patient with her. I'm just getting irritated. She needs to stop fighting with me and cooperate so I can go home. I just really need to see you. We've been apart for way too long. I miss you and our baby too much! Look I am glad that the girls are helping you with the wedding plans. I don't want you to stress out, but I want you to have everything you want, everything you deserve. I want you to have your dream wedding. I want everything to be perfect for you. Speaking of, are the guards looking out for you or do I have to make a call and 'talk' to some people?" he replied._

_He wanted to make sure she was taken care of. Especially when there was potential for Brenda to be coming to Port Charles, he wanted to make sure the guards were on their toes. He knew that Cassie would be protected but he wanted to be absolutely positive. "Cassie, you need to be honest with me, are the guards protecting you?" he asked._

**Cassie let out an angry breath. They were not going to start this argument again. "Jason, please believe me when I tell you that we are all fine. Pete and Justin are taking really good care of me. They are always standing outside; Pete comes in and helps me around the house. Max and Milo take me wherever I want to go and they don't ask about anything. Jason, is something going on? Why are you asking about the guards?" she explained. **

**There had to be something going on. He wouldn't be asking if there wasn't. He knew the guards would be protecting her and their baby. He's never questioned it before; they never gave him any reason to. They have always been loyal.**

_Jason pulled the cellphone away from his ear and looked at it with a surprised face. How the hell did she know me so well? He internally asked himself. Sometimes he didn't know how she did it. She knew what he was thinking before he did. He was hoping she wouldn't pick up on the hidden message in his questions, but he was wrong._

"_Cassie, before I tell you this, I need you to know that I would lay my life down for you and our baby. I love you two more than anything in the whole world. You are my life and I would be nothing without you and our daughter" he said pausing after when he heard her start to cry. He needed her to know how he felt before he put her life and the baby's life at risk just to protect Brenda. She never had any problems with Brenda before, but she was never pregnant before. She never had raging hormones before. He didn't want to take any chances. _

"_Okay here it goes" he started off, letting out a deep breath before continuing, "Brenda is in serious danger. As we already know, the Balkan is after her. Cassie he is a serious threat if we don't figure out what he wants with her. I know that it is something on a personal level, because she has no assets related to the business. When I asked her about it, she said that she doesn't know why he is after her, but I have a feeling it is something more. She doesn't want to listen to me. She doesn't want to cooperate with the security plan that I have put in place her, so I can't do much for her here. With a threat this serious, I have told the guards to be extra careful around you and the baby. I want you both to be safe. I have talked it over with Sonny, and we figured out a way for me to protect everyone, but I need you to be okay with it before I do anything. You are more important to me than anyone" he said with a tear on his face. _

_He could her hear crying on the other line. He has never opened up with her like this. Sure he has told her he loves her, but he's never told her any of this before. He didn't want to scare her, but he wanted to make sure that she knew how much he loved her. He didn't want her to think that he was choosing Brenda over her and the baby._

**Cassie was sobbing when she heard all of that. He has never said any of that before. She was emotional because of the pregnancy, but this pushed her over the edge. It was one thing to tell someone you love them but it was totally different to profess their love in that way.**

"**Jason you are scaring me. Why are you talking like this? Is there something wrong? Come on, you know I love you. You are my whole life. You gave me my whole life. After Stone died I thought my life was over, and then one night on the bridge, I saw you. There you were, like a sign from Stone telling me to move on and be happy. We were there together as one without even knowing it; you being the guy with no past and me being the girl with no future. It was because of you that I was able to move on with my life and love again. You are everything to me, you and our daughter" she confessed while wiping her tears.**

**He was really freaking her out. This sounded like he was saying goodbye. She could not lose him. She needed him; she couldn't raise this baby by herself. **

"_Cassie, I am fine. Believe me, there is no way I am going to lose you or this baby. I love you both too much to leave you. I told you that there is another option. Dante and I talked about it and he thinks that the best solution is to bring Brenda home to Port Charles. I can protect her and see you while you have the baby. I'll be able to help you with the baby and keep Brenda safe" he suggested. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone, how's it going? I am in the Jason/Robin mood lately so since my story is based off of their love story my way, I decided to update with another chapter before I get busy getting ready for school! **

**Will Cassie allow Brenda to come live in her home or won't she? That's the big question of the chapter! Read and find out! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Previously….**

"_Cassie, I am fine. Believe me, there is no way I am going to lose you or this baby. I love you both too much to leave you. I told you that there is another option. Dante and I talked about it and he thinks that the best solution is to bring Brenda home to Port Charles. I can protect her and see you while you have the baby. I'll be able to help you with the baby and keep Brenda safe" he suggested. _

**Chapter 25**

Jason and Cassie had finished their conversation within another hour. She told Jason that it was fine with her if he brought Brenda back with him. What else was she supposed to say? He was her fiancé and she could sense the urgency in his voice. She knew that he was torn about the situation already; she didn't want to make it worse. In her heart, Cassie knew that if given the choice, Jason would choose to be with her and the baby. If given the choice, there is no way he would have left her, that's why she just relented. She just wanted him home, no matter what it takes to bring him back.

There were only two days until Jason came home and three days until she was due. She hoped that he could make it. She couldn't have their baby alone. She really needed him there with her. While Jason was in Rome, Cassie and the girls got the nursery ready for the baby. It was really sweet how the guards were there for her. Pete, Justin, Max and Milo all helped her with the nursery. They stayed with her in shifts so she wouldn't be alone. Today was Wednesday, Cassie was due on Saturday and Jason was due to arrive home on Friday. Cassie was beyond excited to have Jason home. She was just putting some finishing touches, last minute decorations she and Molly bought from the mall in the nursery when she felt a really sharp cramp.

She hunched over, leaned against the dresser for support and held her protruding stomach. "Come on baby girl, I know you are excited to meet me and daddy, but you have to wait a little longer" she said rubbing her stomach comfortingly. The baby was not planning to cooperate because she felt another cramp, this one worse than the first. She took some slow deep breaths and tried to walk to the door, but fell to the ground halfway to the door. Cassie started crying and rubbing her stomach. She was freaking out. As a doctor, she knew what this meant and things were not looking good. The cramps are not supposed to be this intense. She needed to get to the hospital, so she did the only thing that would get someone to come help her.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Within seconds, Pete and Justin ran upstairs when they heard her scream. They ran into the room and panicked. They didn't know what to do, she was the doctor, and they just worked for her fiancé. Pete ran to her side on the floor and wrapped his arm around her waist to help her up. "Cassie, are you okay? What's going on?" Pete asked. She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned on him for support. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I am feeling a really sharp pain. I am not supposed to be feeling like this. Something is wrong. Please you have to help me. You have to save the baby" she cried. The guards looked at each other with sullen faces. They knew how much Cassie and the baby meant to Jason. Pete and Justin made him a promise that they would take care of his girls and that's what they planned to do.

"Cassie, don't panic okay. We are going to get you to the hospital. Don't worry everything is going to be okay" Pete said to her. She nodded and wrapped her arm around his neck as he carried her bridal style down the stairs. Justin got the car and got it ready for Cassie in the backseat. He called Sonny, Spinelli, Mac, and Cassie's parents, Robin, Patrick, Carly and Epiphany at the hospital. The only people who answered were Epiphany, Robin and Patrick. Justin just left a message for everyone else. He hoped they all got it soon because he didn't want Cassie to go through his at all let alone if no one showed up to help her. Robin told him to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. They were worried about the baby. Pete picked her up and walked as fast as he can to the car. "Pete, you have to promise me something. I need you to give me the phone, I want to call someone. I can't do this alone. Promise not to leave me alone" she cried to him. He smiled at her and wiped her tears. "Cassie I promise you that I will never ever leave you alone until you tell me to leave" he said leaning over to kiss her forehead. She smiled and nodded at him. She knew that they wouldn't leave her alone.

None of her family members answered their phone when Justin called, so Cassie decided to call the one person she could count on. She was counting on the fact that her friend answered the phone. She needed someone there with her and if Jason couldn't be there, this person was the next best thing for her. **RING! RING! RING!** "Come on, please pick up the phone. I can't do this without you!" she said as she heard the ringer. The guards were driving like mad man. They were really freaking out; it kind of relaxed her in a weird way. It was almost as if she let out all her worries because they were worried enough for her. It wasn't until they were halfway to the hospital that her friend finally answered the phone. She let out a breath of relief; she wasn't going to do this alone.

"Hello"

"Hey, it's me Cassie. Listen something is wrong with the baby. The guards are taking me to the hospital, Jason isn't due back yet and no one else is answering their phone and I can't do this alone. Please meet me at the hospital. I need you right now" she cried into the phone. The person on the phone got worried when they heard her. She sounded really scared and in need. Like she really needed Jason there, but she had to settle for the next best thing. "Okay, Calm down Cassie. Don't worry, I will be there. I'll be waiting for you by the time you get there okay" the person said hanging up and racing to the hospital.

With all the rush, he didn't know if Cassie had enough time to call Jason and fill him in on what's happening. He figured that he better not take his chances and call anyway. Jason was at the airport with Brenda when the person called. He was trying to get her settled on the jet when his phone rang. "Morgan" Jason answered. "You need to get to the hospital as soon as you land. Cassie is having some complications with the baby. Don't worry, she won't be alone. I will be with her and won't leave her until you get there" the person said before hanging up. They really didn't want to have a while conversation, they just wanted to do their part and let Jason know. Jason took the phone away from his ear and looked at it with worry. His worst nightmare was coming true. Something was wrong with Cassie and the baby. He literally pushed Brenda on the plane. He just wanted to get home.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

She screamed from the backseat once she got off the phone. Things were getting worse, not better. "Don't worry Cassie, we are almost there" Pete said looking at her through the rearview mirror with fear written all over his face. He was really worried for her. Once they got to the hospital, they stopped in front of the entrance with a halt. Justin ran in to get Robin and Epiphany while Pete gently picked her up and carried her out of the car. He was walking as fast as he could to the door. Robin, Kelly and Epiphany came running out with a gurney and Justin behind them. "Okay, Pete put her on the gurney and follow us" Robin said as Pete gently laid Cassie down on the stretcher. She lied on her side and held her stomach. They rushed in the hospital as fast as humanly possible.

The guys stopped in the lobby and watched as the doctors rushed her into an exam room and began hooking her up to machines and putting an IV in her arm. She was screaming the entire time. The guys didn't know whether it was from the pain or from fear. "Robin, I called….uhhhhh….please I can't be alone" she said to her cousin. Robin seemed to get the message and tried to calm her cousin down. "Cassie you need to calm down. Your blood pressure is way too high for my liking. If you relax, I have a visitor waiting for you outside and I will let him in" she said. Cassie looked at her and nodded as she started to take some deep breaths. She was only doing it so Robin would let her visitor in. "Okay, I am going to go and get him, but you have to stay calm. One hitch in your BP and I swear he is out of here" she said. Cassie sat up and nodded, "Please Robin" she practically begged. Robin let out a laugh and went to the door.

As soon as the door opened, Cassie started to cry even harder. "Thank you so much for coming" she cried. "You know the last person epiphany expected to come knocking on your door, was Johnny Zacharra" he teased. Cassie let out a laugh and leaned forward as much as she could to give him a hug. He just held her as she began to cry again. "Hey, hey, it's going to be okay. Don't worry, I am going to help you through this" he said. She pulled away from him and let out a nervous breath. He wiped her tears and smiled at her appearance. "Johnny, I really need Jason. He is with Brenda, probably on the plane right now" she said. He handed her a tissue and began to wipe away her tears. "Listen to me, you are a Scorpio and about to be Jason Morgan's wife! You are not a quitter. Don't give up on me" he said. She smiled and gave him another hug but ended up going limp in his arms. He pulled away from her scared. "Cassie" he tried to wake her up but it wasn't working. "**HELP! Help me!" **He screamed for someone to help her.

When Sonny got to GH he ran all the way from the elevators to the waiting area where Mac, Robin, Maxie, Pete, Justin, the guards and Patrick were all waiting. "How is she? How's the baby?" he asked them, they all looked at him with tears in their eyes. Sonny thought the worst at first. He thought something bad happened to her and the baby. Robin called Sam and told him what happened with Cassie and told him to get to her as soon as possible. Sonny looked at all of them with tears in his eyes. "She's not…." he started. Robin seemed to understand where he was going with the question and stopped him before he began to panic. "No, no, Sonny she's in early labor. Kelly is still checking her out" Robin informed him.

"She's not alone is she? Jason wouldn't want her to be alone" he said making his way to go see her. "No, uh… don't be mad but Johnny Zacharra is with her" she replied. Sonny looked at her shocked. He couldn't believe what she just said. John Zacharra, his mortal enemy was with his little sister. "She asked for him. She said that if Jason couldn't be there, she wanted him with her" Robin explained. Sonny nodded in understanding. He didn't want to upset Cassie any more than she already was. As they were talking, the alarm sounded. Robin and Patrick were about to rush to the exam room when Kelly and Leo came out. "Leo, what happened?" Robin asked worried. She wanted to help her cousin. "Cassie is having a breech birth" Kelly responded. Molly came rushing in with all the kids. "What's that?" she asked looking at everyone first, then looking at Kelly. "That means that the baby is coming feet first and we thought that we could turn the baby around, but it is not working" Leo supplied. They all looked at the doctors concerned. "Well, she is part Scorpio, very stubborn, but she'll be okay. They both will" Mac tried to reassure everyone.

Robin ran back into Cassie's room. She needed her cousin no matter what anyone said. Once she got there, she saw Johnny outside the room watching through the window as the nurses and doctors were checking her out and setting her up for a C-section. "Johnny" she called to let her attention be known. He smiled over at her and then returned his gaze to her cousin's window. "What's wrong with her? She just went limp in my arms. I was giving her a hug telling her to be strong and she just went limp" he explained. Robin rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back. "She is okay…well she is going to be okay. The baby is breech, that's why she fells the pain. They tried to push the baby around, but they can't. They have to take her to the O.R. and give her a C-section" she said. He looked at her worry etched all over his face. "Is Jason here yet?" he asked Robin. She shook her head and let out a big breath. "I surely hope he gets here on time, otherwise, I may be forced to kill him. I may need an alibi" she said seriously looking at Johnny. He looked at her and let out a little laugh. "I would be glad to help you out" he said.

**Oh no! I hope Jason gets there on time! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you like an don't like!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone, how's it going? Hope all is well with you. I have been in the Jason mood lately, so I figured I would update with another chapter. Please review! I want to know what you think. What you like or don't like. If you have any ideas, please send me a message or put it in the review and let me know.**

**Previously….**

The baby is breech, that's why she fells the pain. They tried to push the baby around, but they can't. They have to take her to the O.R. and give her a C-section" she said. He looked at her worry etched all over his face. "Is Jason here yet?" he asked Robin. She shook her head and let out a big breath. "I surely hope he gets here on time, otherwise, I may be forced to kill him. I may need an alibi" she said seriously looking at Johnny. He looked at her and let out a little laugh. "I would be glad to help you out" he said.

**Chapter 26**

Robin and Johnny watched as Cassie lay limp on the bed. She was finally stable; now the nurses were just checking her vitals and making her comfortable. There was really nothing they could do until the doctors gave her a C-section. They had to get the baby out. Something was really wrong with her. All the medical personnel in the hospital were worried about her. They liked her and respected her as a doctor and they knew how excited she was when she got pregnant. They have watched her grow as a person and as a doctor. They stopped outside the door once they saw Robin and Johnny waiting. "How is she doing?" Robin asked. "She is stable for now. We are waiting for Dr. Lee and Dr. Jullian to make a decision on surgery" the nurse replied before leaving the chart outside the door and leaving.

As the hours went by Sonny, Mac, Anna, Robert, Molly, Lucky, the kids and practically the entire hospital staff all took turns going in and sitting with Cassie. The only times she used to talk was when she would be crying for Jason. When Sonny walked in and held her hand, she looked up and cried. "Sonny, I need him. It hurts, my stomach really hurts! I need Jason" she cried. He wiped his tears and reached down to wipe hers. He kissed her forehead and wiped some loose strands of hair away from her face. "It is okay sweetheart, Jason will be here soon" he said giving her one more kiss on the top of her head before leaving. Sonny promised Cassie that he wouldn't leave her until Jason got there. It took a few hours, but Jason finally got to the hospital. He ran in with Max, Milo and Brenda running after him. He told them what was happening when he got the call, so they knew how urgent the situation was. Brenda knew more than anyone that those girls mean everything to Jason.

The first person Jason saw when he got off the elevators was Robin. He ran over and pulled her in a hug. She pulled him in tighter and started crying. She was so glad he finally made it. "Thank God" she said into his ear before she pulled away from him. He had tears running down his face, "Robin how is she doing?" he asked as she wiped his tears. She pulled back and wiped her own before filling him in. "Jason, honestly she isn't doing so good. The baby is breech. That means the baby is facing feet first. They are trying to turn her around but Kelly and Leo aren't having any luck. They are going to have to do a C-section. Cassie doesn't want them to do anything without you. Jason she is really scared and needs you a lot" Robin said. Jason nodded and wiped his tears. He had to be strong for Cassie and the baby. They needed him and he promised her that he would be there for her always. Robin led him to Cassie's room and watched from the window as he ran in and ran right to her side.

"Cassie, princess" he whispered by her ear giving her a little kiss as he caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She held his hand and squeezed it for extra comfort. She had to know that he was really there and she wasn't just dreaming. "Jason, I knew you'd come back to me" she said before she closed her eyes just as the monitors began to beep. Epiphany and Elizabeth came rushing in and started to check her monitors before they ran out and yelled for a doctor. They began fixing her machines and tubes so they were mobile. "Epiphany, what's wrong with Cassie?" Jason shouted as the doctors shoved him out of the way. They were too focused on Cassie to focus on what Jason was saying. "Robin, please tell me what's going on" he begged. "We are going to have to take this baby out now. Cassie's blood pressure dropped and the baby is in distress" the doctors shouted as they carefully wheeled Cassie out of the room. Everyone was gathered around the doctors. When they saw the doctors wheel Cassie out, they panicked. "Robin, please wait, let me kiss Cassie" he shouted as he shoved the orderlies out of the way. He bent forward over her bed and kissed her forehead. "Cassie, I love you more than anything in the world. I'll be waiting for you" he said kissing her. As they took Cassie into the operating room, Jason sat with everyone else in the lobby. Brenda came to sit next to him. He forgot all about her with all the commotion. She rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back. "Jason, don't worry. She'll be okay. Everything will work out" she said. He smiled at her and nodded his head. He knew that Cassie was a fighter; he just needed to hear it out loud.

About two hours later, Epiphany came into the lobby. "Jason" she called making her presence known. Everyone stood up in panic. "Yeah" he stood up with tears in his eyes. Epiphany smiled at everyone hinting at the good news coming. "Congratulations Jason, you have a beautiful baby girl" she said with tears in her own eyes. Everyone smiled at Jason and wiped their tears. They were so happy that the baby was okay, now they just needed to worry about Cassie. "How's Cassie?" he asked. "She's fine, she's back in her room, and she wants to see you" Epiphany said as Jason wiped his tears and ran to her room. He had to see her for himself and make sure she was okay. Cassie was sitting there on the bed holding their daughter when Jason came in. She smiled up at him then looked down at their daughter. "Jason, come meet your new baby girl" she said as he walked in and sat next to them on the bed. He looked down at his daughter and smiled as more tears came down. "Wow, she's so small" he said lightly stroking her little hand. Once she heard his voice, she took a hold of his finger and squeezed tight. "Well 7 lbs. and 7 ounces aren't really that small. She looks just like you though. I can already tell she is going to be a daddy's girl" Cassie said as she handed him the baby and smiled as he held her for the first time. He got up and started to walk around the room with her in his arms. He just smiled down at her and held her hand. "So dad, what's her name?" Cassie asked with a smile as he came to sit next to her on the bed. "I've been thinking about that. How about Laila Stone Morgan?" he asked. Cassie looked at him surprised. She wasn't expecting him to have a name already picked out. She thought he would just let her pick whatever she wanted. "Yes, I love it" Cassie said playing with the baby in Jason's arms. "I figured we could name her after Laila Quartermaine and Stone, since he was like your guardian angel" he clarified. Cassie sat up a bit so she could kiss Jason. "I love it almost as much as I love you" she said before giving him a kiss.

He gladly kissed her back. Before he could deepen the kiss, there was a knock at the door. The couple broke apart and looked to the door. Cassie let out a little laugh and the sour look on Jason's face as her family came in. "Sorry, we couldn't wait anymore" Robin said. Cassie smiled as they all came in with flowers, balloons and congratulations. "Everyone, I would like you to meet our baby girl Laila Stone Morgan" Cassie said as everyone crowed around Jason to see the baby. All the girls gushed over her. Robin took her from Jason and started to walk around with her. She was passed to everyone. Once she was passed to Sonny, he started crying as he smiled down at her. "Laila, you are a little miracle. You are named after one of my best friends, Stone Cates. You know today is his birthday and he was watching over you today. He will always be with you and your mom. You will always have a guardian angel" he said kissing her little forehead. Cassie wiped her own tears at his nice words. She prayed to Stone that her baby would be okay and he pulled through. "We'll leave and let you get some rest" Mac said. "Thanks everyone for coming. Molly, can you stay behind?" Jason asked. His sister stayed with a worried expression on her face. Once everyone left, Molly sat as Cassie's bedside and played with her new niece. "What's wrong is everything okay?" she asked. Jason and Cassie smiled at her concern. "Everything is fine. Jason and I just wanted to know if you would do us the honor of being Laila's godmother." Cassie asked the young girl. Molly looked at the two of them shocked. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked between her brother and her new niece. "I would be honored" she said giving each a hug. Cassie gave her key to the penthouse to Molly so she could get some clothes and personal things for her from home.

Cassie was playing with Lily, Laila's nickname, in bed when Jason left to get her some food. "You are my little miracle baby. I have wanted you ever since I was 17. You know today is a very special day for me. My beautiful daughter was born and it's Stone's birthday. Stone Cates was my very first boyfriend. I loved him with all my heart. He died at a really young age. He was only 19 when he died. He would have been 29 years old today. I believe that he was looking out for you today. You scared me baby girl. I was really scared that I would lose you, but I believe that Stone was looking out for you" she told her baby girl the story. "You are a beautiful little miracle aren't you?" she asked her baby cooing at her. Laila just smiled up at her mom in reply. "Just like her mom" she looked up and saw her big brother in the doorway. She smiled at him and waved him in. "Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked as he leaned forward to give her a hug and steal his niece. "We wanted to see the baby" another voice said as they came in with more gifts. Cassie looked at the second person and smiled giving her a hug. "Andy, you guys didn't have to come all the way here" she said. Her brother's partner/girlfriend waved her off and stood next to Sam so she could see the baby. "Are you kidding me? The way your brother was freaking out, you would think he was the one having the baby" Andy teased as Sam handed her the baby. "McNally, it's not nice to spread lies" he retorted as Cassie started laughing. Sam sat at his sister's bedside and pulled her into a hug. "How are you feeling?" he asked. She leaned back so her head rested on her brothers shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm tired, but I'm happy. Molly went to get me some clothes from home and Jason went to get me some food. I'll be glad when I can just go home" she said. He kissed her head and smiled at her. "You need to take it easy. Andy brought you some clothes and food and stuff. Everyone at 15th says congratulations and that they are happy for you and Jason" Sam replied. She smiled and let out a laugh. "Awww, that is so nice of them. Thank you guys for coming to see me. I could not do this without you" she said hugging Sam some more. "You are more than welcome. We wouldn't miss seeing this little princess for anything" Andy said bouncing Lily up and down a little. Cassie noticed her big brother staring at Andy in the loving way she looks at Jason. She smiled up at him. "You better hang on to that one or I will personally have to kick your ass" she said into his ear. He looked at her surprised. "I have no idea what you are talking about" he protested. She started laughing at her brother's look. "She's good for you Sam. Don't let her go" she said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around his sister. He was a very lucky man.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi Everyone! I have been in the Jason mood lately with everything that's been going on in the show! I hope everyone is having a nice summer and enjoying this story. I have vacation coming up and won't be able to update in a while so I wanted to get another chapter in before I go! **

**I don't own anything but Cassie.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE OR DON'T LIKE? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHERE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE STORY GO, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**ENJOY!**

**Previously…..**

Cassie noticed her big brother staring at Andy in the loving way she looks at Jason. She smiled up at him. "You better hang on to that one or I will personally have to kick your ass" she said into his ear. He looked at her surprised. "I have no idea what you are talking about" he protested. She started laughing at her brother's look. "She's good for you Sam. Don't let her go" she said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around his sister. He was a very lucky man.

**Chapter 27**

With Sam and Andy in Port Charles and all their family members around, it made things a lot easier on Cassie. Kelly and Leo wanted her to stay in the hospital for a few days after the procedure to monitor her and the baby. They just wanted everything to be 100% before they let them go home. Sam took Lily for a walk around the hospital while Andy helped Cassie into the tank top and shorts they brought for her. They showed her the cards and gifts that everyone in their station sent for her and Lily. It was really cute how Sam looked with the baby. He was treating her like his own daughter; it was really sweet how protective he was of her. They were playing with her on the bed and just catching up. Cassie thanked them multiple times for coming. They stayed at Cassie's apartment while she was in the hospital. Kelly and Leo released Cassie and the baby a few days later.

It was Saturday when Leo and Kelly came in. Cassie and Jason had visitors galore. Cassie's parents, Uncle Mac, Molly, Robin, Patrick , Sonny and Brenda were visiting with Cassie and the baby when the doctors came in. "There's my favorite patient in the whole hospital" Leo said as he came in and picked up Lily. Cassie let out a laugh and looked offended. "Wow, thanks Jullian" she teased with fake offence. He didn't care; he took Lily and sat on the edge of Cassie's bed. He continued to gush over the baby while Kelly checked Cassie's wounds. "So, how is she doing?" Jason asked worried about her. "Well, she is doing really well. In fact, she is doing so good that we are going to let her go home" Kelly said. Cassie looked between Kelly and Leo with a huge smile on her face. She finally got to go home. She was beyond happy that she got to go home. "So, what are my restrictions?" she asked before Jason could. She knew that he would want to know so he could make sure she didn't push herself. "Well, I would say just take it easy. I don't want you up and down the stairs unless absolutely necessary" Kelly said. Leo reluctantly gave Lily back to Jason and looked over her chart. "I agree. On my end, I want you and Lily back in two weeks for a follow up and I want to order a chest x-ray for both of you" he said. Cassie nodded and thanked both of them before they left.

The guys left to the station now that they knew that Cassie and the baby would be okay to go home. Molly and Andy went to the penthouse to get everything ready for their arrival. Robin and Carly helped get Cassie ready while Brenda got Lily's bag ready to go. They haven't really had time to sit down and discuss the situation at hand, but they were getting along for the time being. "Robin, don't you have patients to attend to? And Carly, you have the hotel benefit to get ready for" Cassie reprimanded her friends to get back to their lives. Carly gave her a 'yeah right am I leaving you alone with Brenda when you just had a baby' look while Robin's glare was a little more subtle. Cassie put her hands up in surrender and let them help her.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Penthouse++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Spinelli, they are coming home" Molly yelled as she came in the penthouse. Spinelli came trampling down the stairs when he heard the news. "The maternal one is coming home with the charmed one?" he asked one more time for good measure. Andy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they just got released today" she replied. Spinelli jumped up and down with joy. He was really excited that Cassie and the baby were coming home. "We came just to make sure that everything was ready for them. We thought we would decorate a little" Andy informed. He nodded in agreement.

The week before Cassie's due date, before Jason left, Molly took her brother decoration shopping. They went to a party center and bought tons of stuff for a baby girl. _"What do we have to get all this stuff for anyway? Cassie doesn't like to make a big deal about things"_ her brother told her. Molly put up the welcome home banner across the mantle while Andy and Spinelli blew up the balloons and put up some streamers. "_Jason, just because she says she doesn't want to make a big deal about her homecoming, doesn't mean you should listen" _Molly replied. Laughing lightly as she continued to decorate the house. Cassie made her take the flowers and balloons from the hospital, so Jason wouldn't have to take them all when they got released. She put them around the house to spruce it up a bit. She wanted her niece/goddaughter to have the best welcome home party ever.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Hospital++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Carly and Robin had finished getting Cassie dressed when Jason came back. He pulled the car up to the entrance so she wouldn't have to travel far outside. He was acting just like any new dad, nervous and overprotective. Robin helped her cousin into a wheelchair while Carly held the baby. With both his girls ready to go, Jason became more and more anxious. "Okay, the car is out front and the guards are in place. Sam said he would stop and get some pizza on his way home from work, but if you are hungry now I can send the guards to get you something" he rambled. Cassie let out a laugh and looked down at her daughter with a smile, "Daddy is so cute when he is nervous" she teased causing everyone around them to let out a little laugh. Jason put his hands on his hips and glared at her. "Very funny" he replied. Cassie smiled and shook her head. "I am fine. I'm still full from lunch. I just want to go home" she said. He nodded and moved behind the wheelchair to push her out of the hospital. All the nurses and doctors followed her out and watched as she left. "Bye Dr. Scorpio" one of the orderlies replied. All her residents were gathered at the door helping her out. She smiled at them and waved goodbye. "Do not think that just because I am on maternity leave I don't know what's going on around here. You will be under the supervision of doctors Drake and Jullian until I get back. They will be keeping me updated so I expect a good report. I did not raise you to be fools, I raised you to be under your best behavior, are we understood?" she warned them. They all straightened up and nodded at her. "Yes Dr. Scorpio" they replied in unison. She nodded at them and then got in the car. Jason sat in the back with her while the guards drove home. It was cute how worried they were. Pete wasn't going more than 15 mph the whole way home. She made a mental note to ask Robin to go shopping for her to get something small for Pete and Justin. Cassie wanted to thank them for helping her when she went into labor. If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't have made it to the hospital and she wouldn't have her beautiful baby girl. She owed them everything. When they got to the house, they saw all the guards with pink shirts and ties. Cassie smiled at them and gave each a hug. "Hey guys" she greeted. They were hesitant to hug her back because Jason was standing right there, but when he nodded, they took it as permission. "We are glad you are home safe and Congratulations for the baby" Pete said. She smiled and moved the blanket off the carrier a little and turned it to face the guards at the door. "Pete, Justin I would like you to meet Laila Stone Morgan. Lily, these are the guys who are going to protect you every day" she introduced. The guards looked at the baby and smiled. "She's beautiful. We'll be outside" he said as he held the door open for them. Inside, everyone was waiting for them.

"**Surprise!"**

"**Welcome Home!"**

"**Congratulations!"**

They heard all at once. Cassie smiled and just looked around, taking it all in. She turned around and picked up Lily out of the carrier and turned her to show her around the house. "Wow baby girl! Look at all your family members. Look at all the decorations" she showed Lily around. The baby really didn't know what was going on but Cassie really appreciated all the effort. After about an hour of baby-family time, everyone left except for Robin, Patrick, Carly, the kids and Sonny. They knew that Cassie and everyone needed to be updated on the whole Brenda/Balkan situation. No one wanted to bring it up, but everyone wanted to know what's going on.

Cassie sat on the couch with Lily in her lap with Jason next to her. "Dad, what's going on?" Michael asked Sonny. Jason and Sonny looked at each other with a worried look. They knew that this was going to be hard on everyone, but it was going to be extra hard on the kids. They were not going to like this at all. "We have some big changes coming on. We need you all to follow the rules and listen to what we tell you" Sonny said as he took a seat next to Carly. The kids got worried and looked at all the adults for some type of clue as to what was going on, but no one knew anything. "Jason, what the hell is going on?" Cassie asked. Carly took the baby from Cassie and put her in her bassinet. "We wouldn't want you to get excited and drop the baby. Jason and Sonny's news have that effect on people….don't they precious" Carly teased as she cooed at the baby. Cassie couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Carly was just being Carly.

"Okay, well before I say anything, Cassie I want you to promise me to stay with Pete and Justin. Especially now that Lily is here" Jason said looking at his fiancé. Cassie looked at him confused, "Jason, I am on house arrest for a month. It is going to take time for me to even be allowed to use the stairs. Now tell me what the hell is going on" she protested. She may have had the baby, but she was still reeling from the effects of the pregnancy. She still had the mood swings and the cravings. She sure had the stretch marks to prove it. Sonny looked between the two and let out a deep breath. Cassie knew Jason better than anyone. This was going to be hard for them, especially with Brenda here in the mix. If things weren't bad enough, she just added to the drama. Not knowing that this was going to revolve around her, Brenda decided to answer everyone's question, even though she knew nothing about the situation.

"Well, I have to be here because the Balkan is after me. Jason has so graciously decided to protect me and keep me under lock and key. I don't even know who the Balkan is, but apparently he is after me because of my relations to the mob….surprise…..surprise. I mean, I have told Jason multiple times on the way here that I don't need or want his protection. I am not a five year old running loose on the streets. I am a model for crying out loud. I am an adult and have been in danger my entire life. I was dating Sonny and almost got killed! I was married to Jason for a day and almost died twice and now he wants to be in my life again…" she couldn't finish because Cassie interrupted her. "NO! NO, you do not get to come into my house and talk bad about my family. Jason, husband, risked his life to go and save your ungrateful, selfish ass for what? He almost risked missing the birth of his first child, his little girl because he wanted to protect you. Jason is man of his word. If he promised your boss that he was going to protect you, then he will, whether you want it or not. We are all putting up with you for his sake, so DO NOT come in here and talk bad about my husband. Do you understand me?" Cassie yelled at her. Brenda looked at the young women shocked! She couldn't believe Cassie just said that to her. No one could believe it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone! I am back from vacation and doing some school shopping! AHHHH! School starts in about a week! Can't believe it! I want to get this chapter out before I have to go back to school and get busy with homework and school stuff….**

**Enjoy the new chapter…**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Previously…**

"Well, I have to be here because the Balkan is after me. Jason has so graciously decided to protect me and keep me under lock and key. I don't even know who the Balkan is, but apparently he is after me because of my relations to the mob….surprise…..surprise. I mean, I have told Jason multiple times on the way here that I don't need or want his protection. I am not a five year old running loose on the streets. I am a model for crying out loud. I am an adult and have been in danger my entire life. I was dating Sonny and almost got killed! I was married to Jason for a day and almost died twice and now he wants to be in my life again…" she couldn't finish because Cassie interrupted her. "NO! NO, you do not get to come into my house and talk bad about my family. Jason, my husband, risked his life to go and save your ungrateful, selfish ass for what? He almost risked missing the birth of his first child, his little girl because he wanted to protect you. Jason is man of his word. If he promised your boss that he was going to protect you, then he will, whether you want it or not. We are all putting up with you for his sake, so DO NOT come in here and talk bad about my husband. Do you understand me?" Cassie yelled at her. Brenda looked at the young women shocked! She couldn't believe Cassie just said that to her. No one could believe it.

Everyone looked at Cassie shocked. She was usually nice to everyone. She was the one person you could count on to be nice and polite to just about everyone. The fact that she just yelled at Brenda was shocking. Jason didn't know what to say. He kept looking between Sonny and Brenda trying to think of something to say. Sonny was smirking while Brenda looked shocked. Sonny was glad that she stood up for herself but he was also worried about his little sister. She didn't usually act like this. All this stress and aggravation is not good for the baby.

Cassie had tears running down her cheeks. She wiped her tears and moved to get up, but felt a little dizzy, so she just rested at the edge of the couch. Jason held her waist and helped her down. She was still sore from the surgery. "Hey, take it easy. Do you want a pain pill? You need to rest babe" Jason said concern dripping from his voice. He was so worried about her it wasn't even funny. He wanted her to be okay. He has always hated to see her in pain. She was mad at the moment and didn't want to be handled. She just needed some time to herself and to think about everything. Carly, Molly, Robin and Andy seemed to sense her desperation to get out of there. Andy figured that Molly and Carly were going to take care of the situation downstairs, so she glanced at Robin to signal her to follow her lead.

"Come on Cassie, I will help you upstairs. You need to rest" Andy said wrapping an arm around Cassie's waist to help her up.

Cassie couldn't walk straight, so she leaned on her future sister-in-law and cousin as she slowly stood up and gained composure. She tried to walk a few steps but crunched over in pain. "No, no, I can't do it. Please we have to stop" she said as she slowly fell back down onto the couch. Jason, Sam, Patrick and Sonny all got up to help her but she waved them off. "Please, I just need some time" she said with tears running down her cheeks. She looked at the door and took a breath to calm herself before she yelled for the guards. Pete and Justin came running in within seconds. They looked at her confused and concerned. Everyone was there and she looked like she was in tears. "Is everything okay?" Justin asked. Everyone looked at him shocked. He didn't usually say much. Normally, Pete said everything that was directly related to Cassie. Surprised, Cassie looked up at him and smiled. She appreciated how concerned he was about her. "No, everything is not okay, can you please help me upstairs?" she asked him. He looked at everyone a little worried about how Jason and Sonny would react. She noticed his hesitation and scoffed while she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about Jason or Sonny. They are too busy worrying about Brenda. If you are too scared to help me up the damn stairs, then I will help myself" she said as she slowly got up off the couch. They all moved to help her but she waved them all off. She stared at Jason with an ice cold glare. She was hormonal and beyond mad at them. She slowly made her way forward until she got to the end of the couch where she stumbled a little. Everyone moved to help her but again, she waved them off. "I can do it myself" she seethed in pain. She turned to the stairs and started her way towards them. It really hurt her to walk but she didn't want to ask anyone for help. She couldn't ask anyone for help, she had to do this on her own. He fiancé would be running around town with Brenda trying to solve her problems while she was stuck on the couch and she couldn't let that happen. She needed to be able to do something for herself. "I'm going to help you only because I don't want you to tear your stitches" she turned around to see Michael, sonny's son. She smiled at him and nodded. Thankful for the help, she leaned on him as he helped her upstairs.

Once they got to the top of the stairs he stopped. He looked at her questioningly. He wasn't sure if she even wanted to be there let alone be in the same room with Jason. He remembered when his mom was pregnant with his little brother. She was very hormonal and had a lot of mood swings. He learned the hard way to give her some space. Cassie must have realized that he was waiting for her decision because he looked at her as if silently asking her where she wanted to go. She appreciated his thoughtfulness and started crying. Michael didn't know what to do so he just turned her around and hugged her as she cried. "It'll be okay. I know Jason and he loves you. I have never seen him love anyone the way that he loves you and Laila. Brenda is just a phase. You are the biggest part of his life. Trust me" Michael said. She looked at him in awe. "How are you so comforting right now? You are 16 years old. You should not know any of this yet" Cassie said as she wiped her tears. He let out a laugh, "Trust me, I know from my mom. She told me never to argue with pregnant women" he said which caused her to laugh. She kissed Michael's cheek and gave him a hug. "Thank you for the help and for the talk, but I got it from here" she said gripping the wall and slowly making her way to her bedroom. She wasn't worried about Laila because she knew that once she started crying someone would bring her up to get fed. She just needed some time to herself to work everything out in her head.

**Thanks everyone for reading! Sorry for the short chapter, but I am getting ready for school to start back up! I am excited for this chapter to be up! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone, I just got done moving into my dorm for the school year. It has been a crazy day and I just need to get this chapter, so here it is!**

**Remember, Jason messed up big time! This chapter will explain how he works his way back on her good graces. It is just a cute/sweet little scene between the couple!**

**I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Previously…..**

Michael's cheek and gave him a hug. "Thank you for the help and for the talk, but I got it from here" she said gripping the wall and slowly making her way to her bedroom. She wasn't worried about Laila because she knew that once she started crying someone would bring her up to get fed. She just needed some time to herself to work everything out in her head.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Now%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapter 29**

Everyone just looked at the stairs with their mouths open. They didn't know what to do. Jason looked as white as a ghost. He may have just ruined his family in one night. He couldn't believe it. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Brenda. She was the problem, she always has been. She has always brought drama with her everywhere she went. Brenda noticed his eyes on her and scoffed.

"What do you want me to say? She is the one that jumped down my throat" Brenda replied. Jason just shook his head and made his way toward the stairs. He was not going to let Cassie go to bed angry. She was the love of his life. Laila and Cassie are his family. He was not going to let anything get between them. Before he went upstairs, he turned to Sonny and gave him the 'can you take care of it' look. He didn't want to be bothered by anything right now. I have to make things right with Cassie. Sonny seemed to understand because he nodded and tilted his head toward the stairs. Sonny was one of the people who knew how important Cassie and Laila are to Jason.

Jason nodded and smiled gratefully at Sonny before he bounded the stairs two at a time. He was a man on a mission. He had to make things right with Cassie. They didn't sit well with him if she is hurt or feeling pain and that is exactly how she feels right now! It also didn't help matters that his decision to bring Brenda here made her feel that way. He stopped outside the door and paced the hallway for a little while until he figured out what to say to her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Downstairs ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As Jason sprinted up the stairs, Sonny wiped his hand over his face and let out a deep breath. He wanted to help and this was the only way he knew how. He knew that Jason had to figure this one out on his own. Sonny turned to the group and clapped his hands. "Carly, we get the baby tonight. Jason and Cassie need some time to themselves. Brenda, you are going to stay in my guest house with the guards. I think it is time for everyone to go" Sonny said. They all nodded and scattered. Brenda went to get her things from upstairs; Sam, Andy, Robin and Patrick started cleaning the house and Sonny picked up the baby while Carly got her overnight bag from the closet. Carly packed her some clothes, diapers, toys, formula, bottles and some extra stuff she thought they might need for the night. Once everyone was ready, Robin left Cassie and Jason a note on the desk that everything was already was taken care of. The food was put away, the dishes were done, Robin took the laundry and Sonny was watching Laila. In the elevator, on the way down to the first floor, the girls couldn't hold it in any longer. "Listen here Brenda, Cassie just had a baby. She doesn't need any more added stress. I better not find out that tonight was repeated because if you talk to her like that again, so help me God, we will rip you into pieces" Carly threatened. Nobody really cared for how Brenda treated Cassie or Jason during the meeting. She was very pompous and rude. Even though Robin and Brenda were friends, she wasn't going to turn her back on her cousin. Cassie and Laila come first for her. They are her family.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Upstairs %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jason finally gathered the nerve to knock on the door to his and Cassie's bedroom. He didn't just want to barge in on her. He could hear her shuffling on the bed and sniffling. It broke his heart to think of her sad and in pain. "Cassie" he called but received no answer, "Cassie, it's me. Please let me in. I want to talk about what happened. I am sorry Brenda talked to you like that. I'll have a talk with her and set her straight on the rules of the house" he explained but still he got no response. The only noise coming out of their room, was shuffling on the bed and the occasional blowing of the nose. He rested his head on the wall next to the door. He was going to stand there all night if that's what it took. He wasn't giving up.

"Cassie, please just open the door. You know I hate to see or hear you in pain. It makes it even worse to know that you are in pain because of something I did…." he said stopping suddenly when she threw the door open. She stared at him with tears running down her cheeks and a red nose. If he had to guess, he would say it was probably sore from all the blowing she had to do. She put her hands on her hips and stared at him with a cold, icy glare. '_I swear if looks could kill, I would be 6 feet under right now' Jason thought to himself._ "Can I come in?" he asked. She gave him one more long look before opening the door wider and moving out of his way to the bed. Jason walked in and shut the door as Cassie slowly got into bed. She made herself comfortable before she just stared at Jason, waiting for him to say or do something. She wanted him to make the first move. There was no doubt that she was going to forgive him, but he needed to step it up. After shutting the door, Jason came to sit at the end of the bed.

Cassie looked at him and could see how sorry he was. It was written across his face. Jason was never really good at showing emotions to other people. Most people in the community knew him or would describe him as Stone Cold because he was always emotionless. Robin and Cassie are truly the only people who can see through that crap and read Jason like a book. Cassie notices it easier than Robin, but they are two of a few who can. He was hurting because she was and she loved him so much for that. She loved that he wanted her to be happy. "Cassie…" he started but she put her hand signaling for him to stop.

"Jason, please don't. I think I ran out of tears as it is. I don't care about Brenda; I don't even care what she said to me or how she said it. All I care about is you. Today was supposed to be a happy day for us as a family and she ruined it with her big mouth, and for what? - Because you wanted to keep her safe and protect her. Please don't think that I am mad at you for bringing Brenda here. I understand why you did it. You gave your word to protect her from the Balkan and keep her out of harm's way and everyone knows that you don't go back on your word. That's one of the reason's I love you so much, I am just irritated at how little respect she has for anyone else. Jason you need to have a major talk with her. I don't mind that she is here, but she needs to realize that she is coming into my house. She needs to respect my rules" Cassie said all at once. Jason really was shocked, but she needed to get that off of her chest. She didn't want any awkwardness between them because of Brenda. She wouldn't live with that and neither would Jason.

Jason smiled at Cassie and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss. She kissed him back but pulled away after a moment looking at him confused. She pretty much just ranted about how annoyed she was and he just kissed her. "Jason, what was that?" she asked. He smiled at her and leaned in again only this time, he paid closer attention to the pulse point on her neck. She couldn't help but moan and throw her head back to give him more access. She smiled against her neck, feeling her giving in as he began to kiss up her jaw line to her lips. Once their lips met, they were on fire. He always made her feel that way, but today the feeling was heightened. Cassie chalked it up to hormones and relished in the feeling of Jason's lips on her body. She loved that she is the only one who gets to see this side of him. He smiled at her defeat and leaned her back so she was lying on the bed with him on top of her. Jason skillfully took off his shirt and unbuttoned hers halfway. She smiled as he moved down to kiss down her stomach. It was only when he reached her waistline that she stopped and pulled him away. He looked at her confused and concerned.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked her. She smiled and cupped his face to give him a quick kiss, pulling away before things got too heated. "Jason, I am fine. For once in my life, I can actually say that everything is perfect" she replied. He leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled away with a big smile on his face. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. He wanted her to always be happy. He wanted only the best for her. "Good, I am glad that you are happy but I still don't understand why you stopped. I thought that you wanted to" he said looking a little guilty. She shook her head and let out a little laugh. "No, Jason trust me when I say that I want to. God, I want to more than anything" she said blushing a little. He smiled at her slight blush. He didn't know why she was so embarrassed, she has had his baby. "Well, then what's the problem? I know you are a little self-conscious, but you did have my baby. I have seen you naked before" he said bluntly. She looked at him shocked at his forwardness. "Jason, come on. I know you have seen me naked before, that's not the point. We can't _go all the way_ yet because of the baby" she informed. The look on his face gave Cassie a clue that he was starting to understand. "I get it okay. You are still self-conscious, which you shouldn't be. You are the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on. Why else would I have a baby with you?" he teased. She let out a laugh at his statement. Mission accomplished; he got her to laugh. Cassie shook her head at her fiancé's antics. "Jason we can't have sex yet because I am still sore and can hardly move. Besides, Kelly hasn't cleared me to do it yet. I have an appointment with her in a few weeks. Can you wait that long?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled.

He had something up his sleeve and she had no idea. He was glad that she had no clue because he wanted some kind of surprise. "Cassie, I know that you want to wait to get married with a big wedding and all our family there, but honestly, I can't wait anymore" he said. Cassie looked at him shocked. She didn't expect this at all. She couldn't believe that he was breaking up with her. She just had his baby for crying out loud. She couldn't be hurt by Jason anymore. Their first break-up was really hard for her and she couldn't go through that again; she wouldn't go through that again. "Jason, are you serious right now? I just had your baby and you are breaking up with me. I can't believe this is really happening. After all we have been through, you are just going to throw it all away!" she yelled at him as she tried to get up and leave. Jason looked at her with a horrified look on his face. She took the message the wrong way. He put his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place. "Cassie I don't want to break-up with you, I want to marry you right now" he yelled back. She stopped ranting and looked at him with wide eyes. _What did he just say? He wants to get married now? She thought to herself. _ "You want to marry me now?" she asked just to be sure she heard him correctly. Jason smiled at her and held her hands in his. "Yes, I want you to be my wife as soon as possible. I can't wait anymore" he replied. She smiled and then hit him over the shoulder. He looked at her confused in fake hurt as he held his shoulder. "Owww! What was that for?" he asked. "That was for scaring the hell out of your fiancé. Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to marry me sooner than expected? You didn't have to scare the crap out of me" she argued. He just let out a laugh and moved to get comfortable in bed. He lay on his side with his arm draped over Cassie's middle.

He snuggled up to her and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He gave her neck a little kiss and snuggled in. "So, when were we planning on doing this?" Cassie asked. She could feel Jason shrug behind her. "It's up to you. When do you want to get married? If it was up to me, I would do it right now, but I know you need some time to heal" he said to her. She smiled and turned around and placed a kiss on his lips. "Jason, I want to be able to walk down the aisle. How about Saturday, that way it gives us a week to get ready. I am going to have to talk with Robin and get the wedding ceremony prepared. Maxie and Andy will have to get the decorations and Carly can help me look for a dress. Jason we have to start now if we want to be married by Saturday" she informed him. He looked at her with a big smile on his face. "Cassie, if it was up to me, we would get married in our pajamas right now, but I want you to get everything you deserve. If I have to wait until Saturday, then fine we'll get married on Saturday. Is there anything you want me to do?" he asked her. She thought about it for a while and shook her head. "No…oh, wait can you and Sonny spread the word to the kids and get them involved? I want just the family and a few friends to be there. We also need a place to have the wedding" she instructed. Jason nodded, that seemed reasonable enough to him. "Yeah, sure I can do that. I am sure once I tell Sonny we are getting married, he will be more than happy to help in any way that he can. As for the place to hold the ceremony, I was thinking maybe the Queen of Angels" he said. Cassie looked at him surprised; that is where she always wanted to get married, because that is where her parents had their wedding ceremony.

"Jason, how did you know that I want to get married at the Queen of Angels? I don't remember mentioning that at all" she said as she tried to think back, but couldn't come up with anything. He smiled and nodded. "You mentioned it once a long time ago" he replied. She looked at him and shook her head, "Jason, we were just kids. I honestly don't remember mentioning it at all" she added. He turned to lie on his back and pulled her with him so she was resting half on top of him and half on the bed. "Do you remember when we were on the bridge after Mac and Felicia's wedding?" he asked her, she looked at him curiously and smiled but nodded. She wanted to see which way he was going with this. "Yeah, we sat on the bridge and you kissed me for the second time in our relationship and by the way, just so you know, it was amazing" she said smiling into his kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her. "Yeah well, we talked about a lot of things that night. You talked about how Stone told you to be happy and how you tried on your mother's veil. That night you told me that you had planned your dream wedding at the Queen of Angels because that is where your parents got married and you wanted to be a princess like your mother when she got married. I will never forget that because I always wanted to be with you. Ever since the first night I met you, I knew you were it for me" he said. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Jason that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. You would really do this for me. You would wait for me?" she asked. He leaned on his elbow on top of her and cupped her face; "I would wait for you forever just as long as you always come back to me" he said and kissed her. They smiled at each other and fell asleep together in each other's arms.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone, how is everyone doing? I have been major busy at school since I just started college not too long ago. I am in the PharmD program at school and we have homework galore! **

**I have been in the Jason mood lately, so I decided to write another chapter since I haven't updated in a while! The updates will be coming spacer but they will be longer!**

**Enjoy and please REVIEW! If you add the story to your favorites, then please leave me a review or message telling me why!**

**Previously….**

"I would wait for you forever just as long as you always come back to me" he said and kissed her. They smiled at each other and fell asleep together in each other's arms.

**Chapter 30**

When Jason woke up the next morning, he smiled at the sight before him. Cassie was sleeping on his side of the bed curled up in his pillows. She's been sleeping like that since she got pregnant. She claimed that it was more comfortable than any other position she slept in before. He leant forward and kissed her temple.

She smiled and fluttered her eyes open. She looked at him with tired eyes. It was only 6:00 am, she was still half asleep.

"Morning Beautiful" he greeted leaning forward for a kiss. She smiled and leaned on her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a good morning make out before getting ready for the day. She knew that he would need the pick me up, especially if he was going to deal with Brenda. He smiled into the kiss and towered over her, supporting his weight on his forearms.

Cassie smiled at how passionate he was getting, but pulled away before things got too far. She smiled at his frown and let out a little laugh. He wanted more, but he would have to wait a while to get what he really wanted.

"Morning, what are you doing up so early?" she replied playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He groaned and laid back into bed next to her nuzzling her neck, laying butterfly kisses there. Cassie smiled and turned her head to face him, "Jason" she warned.

He reluctantly pulled away and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her shirt had risen up a little so he rested his hand on her hip right above her waist line while keeping his head in place at her shoulder.

"I have to get the Brenda situation rolling. We have to meet Dante and Diane to try and figure out what to do. I want you to promise to me to stay with your guards if you have to go anywhere today, the situation is dangerous enough, I need my head on straight, and I can't if I am worrying about you" he said. She caressed his cheek and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"Don't worry about me or Lily, we will be fine. Carly is going to drop her off for me and we were just going to hang around the house. The girls plan on coming over so we can start planning the wedding. With only 1 week, we need to start right away. Can you have Sonny see if he can get me a flower book from the little shop in Benson Hurst? They have the most beautiful flowers and Sonny knows the owner, so I am sure it would be no problem" she said.

He nodded and smiled at her. He wanted her to be happy and he would do anything to make her happy. If she wanted flowers from Spain he would get them for her. Whatever she wanted, he planned on making it happen for her. "Absolutely, I'm sure he won't have any objections. Do you need anything else from me today? What are you planning on doing today?" he asked. He rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her to lay on his chest so he could play with her hair. He pulled it out of the ponytail she had it in and started playing with it.

"No, that's it. If I think of anything else, then I will have the guards get it for me or let you know later. I was planning on having a movie day in with Lily. I have tons of charts to catch up on, so I will be in the house most of the day. On the rare occasion that I do go out, it would be to the MetroCourt or Kelly's for some food" she explained. He nodded and gave her one last kiss before getting out of bed. He didn't want her to leave the house until she was cleared from the doctor to be out and about, so he made a mental note to tell the guards to get her whatever she needed no matter what.

"Okay, I am going to take a shower and get dressed. Go back to sleep, it's still early. You said Carly wasn't coming until later and I want you to get as much rest as possible" he said leaning over her on the bed. She smiled up at him for his concern. She was truly touched at his worry, but she is not a baby. "Jason, I am allowed to move around the house. You do know that right? Kelly and Leo want me to move around to strengthen the muscle around my incision. I will be okay with the help of the guards, so please don't worry about me. I trust Justin and Pete and I know they will do everything they can to help me. They were the ones to get me to the hospital" she declared.

Jason looked at her confused. She didn't tell him that they were the ones to get her to the hospital. She hasn't told him much about that day before he arrived. He only assumed that Johnny came to get her because he was the one who called him. With the new information, he realized that he owed the guards his life. They went above and beyond the call of duty to protect his family and he appreciated that. "What?" he asked for clarification.

"When I went into labor, I was in the nursery putting the finishing touches around the room. My water broke and I started having really bad cramps. I couldn't walk, I couldn't even move really, so I just did the only thing I knew would get someone's attention. I screamed and the guards came running. Pete carried me to the car while and stayed with me while Justin drove to the hospital. They made sure I was taken care of and stood outside my room until you got there. I tried to tell them they were relieved of their positions because half the PCPD was in and out of my room, but they wouldn't budge until they knew that Lily and I were okay. Andy told me that they helped to get the nursery in order and helped decorate the house for our homecoming. Honestly Jason, I owe Pete and Justin more than I could ever repay. They saved my life along with our daughters. I would have never made it to the hospital if it wasn't for them" she explained.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. He didn't know he missed so much while he was in Rome. No one told him in detail what happened until now. "Don't worry they will be recognized for their actions" he said before going into the shower. He needed to get out of there and reel everything in. Her words really sunk in when he was alone.

'_They saved my life along with our daughters"_

'_There is no way I would have made it without them"_

Jason turned on the shower so the running water could muffle his cries. He could have lost her and his baby girl that day. He could have lost his family…he could have lost everything. He wiped his eyes and made a silent vow to be there for Cassie and his little girl from here on out. He wouldn't let anything or anyone harm them. He also made a note to thank the guards for saving his family.

Cassie just stared at the bathroom door with tears in her eyes. She knew that Jason needed time to take it all in, but so did she. This was the first time she told anyone about the details of that day. She didn't realize how close to death she came until she told Jason what happened that day. After a moment of silence, she took Jason's advice and curled back into bed.

Since he had to get up and start the day, she curled on to his side using his pillow to snuggle to. Within minutes, she was back asleep as if nothing happened. Jason came out of the bathroom showered and refreshed. He looked at the bed and smiled when he saw that Cassie went back to sleep. He was so grateful that she was there alive and doing well. He thanked God every day that she walked back into his life months ago. He would be truly lost without her in his life.

He tucked her back into bed before going downstairs. Spinelli and Brenda were sitting in the kitchen eating some eggs and drinking coffee….well, Spinelli was drinking orange soda. "Morning Stone Cold" Spinelli greeted his mentor with a smile. Jason couldn't help but smile at the kid. He was always so cheerful. "Good Morning," he replied to Spinelli before he turned to Brenda, "Are you ready to go? We have to meet Dante and Diane at the coffee shop" he asked her.

She nodded and gave him a coffee and bagel before she got her bag together. Jason smiled and nodded at her in gratitude. "Spinelli, Carly is going to bring Lily by this morning. If Cassie is still sleeping, don't wake her up, I want her to rest. There is a bottle in the fridge, so can you please feed her when she gets here. Cassie should be up soon after that. She and the girls are going over wedding plans so please just help them out" he asks his loyal friend. Spinelli's face beamed with honor.

"Of course Stone Cold, have no fear, the jackal will watch over the angelic one and take care of the charmed one with gracious honor. I will keep them safe for they are my family as well. I am honored that you trust me with the charmed one" he said with a huge smile on his face.

Jason didn't show his emotions very well. He didn't like to talk about his feelings. The only person who could read him like a book was Cassie. He didn't have a problem talking to her about anything, but that's only because he trusted her more than anyone. He smiled at Spinelli and just shook off his gratitude. He waved it off like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, well I know that Cassie would really appreciate it if you were in our baby's life. I would too. You are her uncle and she is going to need you to teach her the things that Cassie and I can't. She's going to need to be there for her" he said to Spinelli. The jackal smiled and nodded and gratitude. He was honored with the assignment and would care out his duties with precision.

After Jason left with Brenda, Spinelli made some breakfast for Cassie. He knew that she would be up soon, so he made her the works. He really didn't know how to cook, but he used the internet as his guide. He looked up recipes and instructions on how to make things. After he made breakfast and set table, he gathered some toys and got the charmed one's playpen ready. She really liked the playing mat, so he put some toys and pillows around it so he can play with her.

Just as Jason said, Carly brought Lily home around the after-noon/mid-morning. She smiled at the guards when she got off the elevator. She had Josslyn with her holding on hand, while she held the carrier and diaper bag in the other. "Hey Pete, Justin, how's it going?" Carly greeted them.

Pete and Justin smiled at her then smiled at the baby in the carrier. "Everything is going good. Cassie is still asleep and Spinelli is working on something for Jason, so we'll take the baby in for you" Justin said before Pete had a chance to even process the question. Carly looked at him shocked. He was the strong silent type so she was surprised when he jumped to Lily's defense. She took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"If Cassie is sleeping and Spinelli is working on something for Jason, who is going to watch the baby. I was just going to stay, make her some breakfast, and get Lily settled. We are going over wedding plans today" Carly explained. Pete and Justin nodded at her. Pete looked at Justin giving him silent permission to keep the command on this one. He started this and Pete would let his fellow guard take the lead.

"I am sorry Mrs. C, but Jason has assigned me to watch over Cassie and Lily. I am aware of the wedding plans. Cassie told me yesterday that you and the rest of the girls would be coming over. Cassie is sleeping right now and she needs her rest, I will be more than glad to watch over the baby until Cassie wakes up. It's my job and that's what I intend to do. Please, you can come back later when she is up and around. I will leave her a message that she should call you when she wakes up" he said taking the carrier from her. She reluctantly let go of the carrier and gave him the diaper bag.

He took the baby inside, and got the bottle from the fridge. Spinelli was on the couch doing some work for Jason when Justin came in. "Is this the Charmed One? Her bottle is in the fridge and I set up the play mat for her" Spinelli said. Justin put on his hard, guard face. He didn't like anyone seeing him soft. He wanted to keep the hard exterior on. The only person he was soft for was Lily. For some reason, he felt really comfortable with the baby.

"Don't you have work to do for Jason? I am sure he is going to want that information when he gets back with Brenda. In fact, since Lily is here now and she will be up for a while, why don't you go upstairs and work in your room, but be quiet because Cassie is still sleeping" Justin said.

Spinelli looked between Justin and the baby with a smile. He knew that the guard only let go when he was playing with the baby or when he was watching over Cassie. It was strange how different he acted when he was with the baby. He was almost human. It was a good look for him, it brought him to life. Not wanting to disrupt the guard, Spinelli obeyed orders and went to work in the pink room. He was sure that Stone Cold would want the information when he got back. It was dire to the situation.

Justin watched as Spinelli bounded the stairs. He let out a little laugh and shook his head at the guy. He always thought that Spinelli was a little crazy. He looked at the little girl in the carrier and smiled. She had the biggest smile on her face. He was analyzing him and he knew it. It was odd how comfortable he felt with this little girl. He is glad that she and Cassie made it through okay. He was glad, for Jason's sake that she was okay. Justin got the bottle out of the fridge and went back to the baby.

He picked her up out of the carrier and carried her around the room feeding her the bottle. Justin smiled at the little girl in his arms. She was looking up at him and encircled her hands around his fingers where he held the bottle. He couldn't help but think about his own life. About his own little girl, what she would have been like. Maybe, that's why he felt so connected to Cassie and Lily. They reminded him of his own family.

"You know, I had a little girl once" he cooed at her. She looked up at him so intent. It was like she was interested in the story. "Her name was Amy. She had a whole in her heart when she was born. She is in heaven now. She's an angel. She's looking out for you. She was looking out for you and your mom on the day you were born. When I saw your mom on the floor holding her stomach, I froze at the door. That's what happened when my little Lizzie was born. Charlie, my wife, she had a really bad cramp and the doctors couldn't save her. They saved my little girl. She stayed with me until her 1rst birthday. Then she became an angel. She was just like you. She was beautiful and I loved her with all my heart. When I lost her, I thought I would never be able to love anyone again. I just went hard and cold," he smiled at Lily's facial expression, she had a sour look on her face as if indicating that she didn't like that.

"Yeah, that's how I felt. Then I came here and met your mom. She was already pregnant when Jason assigned me to be her guard. She reminded me so much of Amy it hurt to see her at first. Then her cheerfulness rubbed off on me. Your mom is a great person, so is your dad. They love you so much. They would never let anyone or anything hurt you and I promise you that I will do the same. I couldn't protect my little girl, but I'll be damned if something happens to you on my watch" he vowed kissing her forehead.

After feeding the baby, Justin put her down for her afternoon nap. He wanted to help Cassie around the house since Jason was busy with Brenda, so he learned the baby's schedule. He wanted to be as much help as possible. He just sat there and watched the little girl sleep until Cassie woke up. When she got up, she looked at the clock on Jason's bed stand and gasped. She hadn't realized she slept so late. She got up, put on one of Jason's shirts and some sweats before going downstairs.

She was still really sore, so she took the stairs one by one. She smiled at the sight of Justin rocking Lily's bassinet. "Justin" she called, making her presence known. He turned around and got up to help her. He helped her to the couch and stood between her and the baby awkwardly. "Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked her. She smiled at him and shook her hear.

"Has Lily been fed and changed?" she asked. "Yeah, I gave her a bottle and changed her before I put her down for her nap. Carly dropped her off around 11. We played for a while before I gave her the bottle and put her down" he informed. She smiled at his detail. He sounded like a parent….he sounded like Lily's parent. Cassie thought it was very cute and sweet at how protective the guards were of her and the baby.

"Okay then. Thank you for everything you did for Lily while I was asleep. I am sorry I slept so late" she apologized. Justin smiled a little. "It's no problem. I enjoyed it, she's a great baby" he replied. Cassie returned the smile and patted the seat next to her. "Would you sit with me please? I want to talk to you and give you something" she said before turning to the door, "Pete can you come in here please" she yelled at the door. He came in and stopped abruptly when he saw Justin sitting down next to Cassie. He was not expecting to see that. Cassie noticed his hesitation and decided to ignore it and waved him over. "Come on, sit down. Lily and I need to talk to you!" she said.

Cassie got up and went to get some bags out of the closet. She returned with two pink bags and handed them to the guards. She slowly sunk back into the couch and held both of their hands. "Pete and Justin, you two are the most loyal guards I have ever met. I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me and for saving my daughter. I want to thank you for helping me and getting me to the hospital in time. If it wasn't for your help, I would not be here and neither would my daughter. I wanted to thank you for saving our lives with a little gift, but it was really hard for me to come up with something. I know that both of you are Italian, so this gift is a little Italian and it represents me and Lily as well" she said motioning for them to open their gifts. She was really excited for them.

She thought long and hard about what to get for them and she really hoped that they like it. It was hard to get something for someone who rarely gets emotional or personal with you, but she thinks that she nailed it.

Thank you everyone! Hope you enjoyed! I wonder what the gift was. PLEASE REVIEW!


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi everyone! Sorry for waiting for so long to update but I have been really busy and having some technical difficulties! **

**My computer crashed and I have been super busy with school. I just had like 3 tests this week and I need a break from school work for the night. **

**I hope you all enjoy this and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Previously…..**

She thought long and hard about what to get for them and she really hoped that they like it. It was hard to get something for someone who rarely gets emotional or personal with you, but she thinks that she nailed it.

**Chapter 31**

The guards pulled out a small velvet box and looked at each other confused. They opened the box to find a chain with a small heart and cross on a gold necklace. "Cassie this is way too much, we can't accept it" Pete said. He was just doing his job, when he signed on to work with Sonny and Jason he knew how much Cassie meant to both of them. He witnessed her relationship with Jason. He wanted her to be happy and he knew that Jason made her happy. When he saw her on the floor in that nursery that day, he froze. All he saw was that 16 year old girl again with tears coming down her face. His first instinct was to help her.

"Open it. There's more to the gift. I wanted something to remind you of what you did that day. You saved our lives. I wouldn't be here right now I wouldn't have my baby girl, my miracle baby, if both of you hadn't saved me. This is just a little thank you. If you won't accept it from me, then consider it a gift from Lily" she said.

They couldn't say no to that. They couldn't reject a gift from that sweet little girl. It would be wrong, and insensitive of them to say no to her. They opened the heart and saw a picture of Cassie holding Lily the day after the baby was born. They looked at the picture with tears in their eyes. This was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever given them.

"Do you like it?" Cassie asked. She really hoped that they truly liked it. She spent a long time thinking about what to get them. She had a hard time picking something out for them. It was hard to pick something out for someone who rarely showed any emotion. Pete she knew ever since she was young. He was around when she was with Jason, so she knew that he would like it, but Justin was hard. He didn't have very much to say. It was hard to pick something out for him.

_It had been 24 hours since Cassie had to the baby and she was already working again, at least that's what Jason thought when he walked into her hospital room to find her working on her computer complaining about some doctor she worked with to her daughter, who was lying in her bassinet smiling at her mother. _

"_I mean really, I have asked him a hundred times to clearly state whether he wants my help or not. He writes in these charts like he owns the freaking hospital. I can't tell what he's writing and you know something princess, if mommy can't read his writing, she can't make sure he is doing his job and if she can't do that, then that means, he could make some dire mistakes" she said in a cooing voice. Her daughter smiled a little and cooed back at her mother. Cassie let out a laugh, "You like that huh? Yes you do, well I hate to break it to you kid, but unless you take after your father, you are going to be just like me, a control freak" she laughed when her daughter cooed and smiled at her._

"_Yeah, only a control freak would be on the computer doing her work when she had a baby not 24 hours ago" Jason said as he came in with a bag of food from Kelly's. He set the bag down on the table, kissed his fiancé and then picked up his little girl. He sat next to Cassie on the bed and played with his little girl. "I missed you princess" he kissed her forehead. He turned to Cassie and gave her a proper kiss, "You okay? What are you doing?" he asked looking over her files. She had charts all around her. He could tell she was busy working because she had her hair up in a bun, her glasses on and about 5 windows open on her computer screen._

"_I am feeling fine. I just wanted to catch up on charting. You remember me complaining about the new guy a few weeks ago? Yeah well, he's up and at it again. You know I swear he only acts this way just to get on m...y…" he cut her off with a kiss. She smiled into the kiss and sighed when he pulled away. "You are really cute when you ramble" he said innocently, "I couldn't help myself" he added with a smile of his own. She let out a chuckle and shook her head at his antics. Only Jason could make her this happy. It was refreshing to feel this amount of love again._

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

_They heard, and turned to see Robin standing in the door way. She looked like she just got out of surgery. "Hey Robs, was it surgery or rounds?" Cassie asked her cousin. She recognized the all too familiar face of tired, sleep deprived but proud at the same time. She felt that way after a really long successful surgery. There was nothing better than telling a patient's family that they were going to be alright._

_Robin came in and sat at the front of the bed and helped herself to some food. "Surgery, 12 hours long, it was a bowel obstruction on a 13 year old girl. Leo caught it just in time. 1 more hour and her intestines would have burst and we would have lost her to sepsis" she explained._

_Cassie nodded in understanding, "It's a good thing you and Leo were doing your jobs right. That patient is lucky you are their doctor" Cassie said. Robin smiled and continued eating. She noticed Jason with the baby and reached for her. He reluctantly handed her over and watched as Robin cooed and played at her._

"_Jason, can you give us a second. I have to talk to Cassie about something personal" Robin said. Jason looked between the two girls as if waiting for a sign from Cassie that she would be okay. "It's okay, I'll be alright. Can you go home and get me some clothes? Leo said that I would be getting discharged soon and he told me that I could change, so I want some of my own clothes" Cassie pleaded._

_Jason let out a laugh and nodded. He leaned forward gave Cassie a kiss, lily's forehead and Robin's cheek. "I'll be back" he said before grabbing his coat and walking out the door._

_Once he was out of sight, Cassie opened her computer and opened the amazon window. Robin moved next to her so she could see the screen. Cassie had been badgering Robin all day about this._

"_Okay, so what's going on Cassie?" Robin asked her cousin. Cassie pointed to the computer screen and starting to get excited. "I was looking something up on the computer and I found these cross necklaces for the Pete and Justin. They have hearts on them as lockets and I want to put a picture of me and Lily inside them. Wouldn't that be cute?" Cassie asked Robin._

"_Yeah, I think they would like that. Do you want me to go get them for you? I think I could get the lady to work on it so it's done by Friday" Robin said. Cassie smiled at her cousin and nodded. That was the plan and that's how it happened. Robin went to the mall and went to get the necklaces._

"Cassie, these are beautiful. Thank you so much. I think I speak for Pete as well when I say that we appreciate this and will wear this with honor" Justin said, looking at the other guard, who nodded in agreement.

Cassie smiled and wiped her tears. She got up and hugged each of them. "Thank you so much, without you two I wouldn't have my little girl" she said.

They smiled at her and put on their necklaces and retook their positions outside. Cassie got comfy on the couch and watched some TV before she got to business on her charts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**Police Station&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Jason had brought Brenda to the police station to get her affairs in order. He knew that Dante knew more than he was saying and he wanted to get this situation dealt with. He didn't want Cassie or Lily in any more danger than necessary.**

"**Hey Jason, what are you doing here?" Dante asked when he saw the enforcer. He was surprised that Jason would willingly walk into the police station. Usually he was in cuffs.**

"**We came to get Brenda's situation under control" Jason said. He didn't particularly like Dante, but he dealt with him because of Sonny and Cassie. "We need to get as much as information about when you were guarding her in New York as possible" he added.**

"**Well, you know that she had a baby with Alexander. I signed the birth certificate because she didn't want that thug to know he had a son. She didn't want her son in danger. I never saw the guy" Dante replied.**

"**Okay well, we know that his family is after Brenda and that the Balkan is here, we just don't know who it is. That is what we have to figure out. Dante can you and Brenda come up with a list of people that you saw when you were together? Everyone is important, we need to figure this out as soon as possible" Jason said. **

**Dante could sense his urgency and figured it had something to do with Cassie. "Jason, how is Cassie? How is the baby?" Dante asked. His suspicions were confirmed when Jason tensed up. He wasn't an emotional person. Jason liked to keep personal and professional life separate.**

"**Cassie and Lily are fine. They are home with the guards. Why is that any of your business?" Jason snapped. He was super sensitive when it came to his family, especially Cassie and Lily. He didn't want anyone messing with them.**

"**Good, so you won't mind if I stop by to see her and the baby. I haven't seen them since Cassie got out of the hospital" Jason physically tensed. Dante was now just doing it to get a rise of him. **

"**No, I don't mind. If the guards tell you she is busy, I don't want to hear from the guards do you understand?" he silently threatened. Dante sized him up and nodded. He didn't want any problems so he just agreed to Jason's silent terms.**

"**Great, I'll see her there, are we done here? Do you need anything else from me?" Dante asked. Jason shook his head and looked to Brenda. "Yeah, we should be good. Thanks for all your help" Jason replied. Dante nodded and got back to work.**

**Jason walked back to Brenda and nodded at her. "We are done here. Diane has to call the attorney's and try to figure everything out. Are you hungry? We have been here for a while" Jason asked.**

**Brenda nodded, "Okay, let's go to Kelly's" she replied. "Good, I can get food for Cassie while we are there. No doubt she will want something when we get back" he said as they left.**

A few hours later, Cassie started doing her charts when she realized the time. It was feeding time. Cassie got up, walked over to the bassinet. She picked up her baby and walked back over to the couch. Lily looked up at her mom cooing. It was really cute how happy and excited she looked all the time.

"It's time for lunch baby" she said getting her bottle ready. She was feeding Lily her lunch when she heard some commotion outside the door.

_The guards had just reacquired their positions after getting their gifts from Cassie when Johnny Zacharra walked out of the elevator. He cringed when he saw Pete and Justin outside Jason's door. He just wanted to get some time in with Cassie and see her baby without any trouble._

_Johnny sucked it up and walked up to the door with a pink and purple gift bag in his hand. He wanted to see his friend and her baby. He went to the mall and bought her cute girly stuff all by himself. The girl at the store had to help him with sizes and accessories, but it was totally worth it. He couldn't wait to see Cassie's face when she saw all the cute clothes._

"_Johnny" Pete said with a straight face. The guards knew Jason's relationship with the Zacharra's. There was a truce for the time being and they knew that Jason put up with Johnny for Cassie, but that didn't mean that the guards didn't have to be on their guard._

"_Hi Pete, Justin; is Cassie busy? I want to see her and the baby" Johnny said. Justin looked at his watch and gave Pete a quiet signal. "Cassie is busy right now. She doesn't have time for visitors. Come back later when Jason is home" Pete said. Justin just stood there with a 'stone cold' face watching every move Johnny made. _

_Now Johnny was getting tired of all this railroading. He just wanted to see his friend. "Look, I just want to see Cassie. I even brought a gift for the baby. I haven't seen the baby or Cassie since she got out of the hospital" he said. _

"_Why don't you come back when Jason is home?" Pete repeated a little more forcefully. Before Johnny could say anything, the door flew open to reveal Cassie holding the baby with a bottle in her mouth. The guards and Johnny just smiled at her. "Hey Cassie" Justin said. Johnny looked at him stunned. It was the first thing he said all afternoon._

"_Hi, what's going on out here?" she asked. "We were just greeting Johnny and welcoming him in" Pete teased with a fake smile. Cassie knew he was faking, but appreciated the effort the guards were making._

"_Great," Cassie replied opening the door wider to give room for Johnny to walk in. He walked in and just watched as she fed the baby. It was great to watch his friend happy. He's never seen her smile as much as she was right now. Ever since he knew Cassie, she talked about having a baby. It was wonderful to see her living out her dream. Cassie noticed him staring and smiled at him, "What?" she asked. _

"_You look good with a baby. It looks natural. She is beautiful" he said looking at the baby lovingly. Cassie smiled rocked her baby around a little. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked. Johnny looked hesitant, "I shouldn't" he said. Cassie waved him off and walked up to him with the baby. _

_He put the bag down on the desk and took the baby from Cassie. He smiled and rocked her a little, finished giving her the bottle, while Cassie sat and took the gift from the table. "Johnny, you didn't have to get Lily anything. It was nice enough for you to visit. I know things are tense right now with the business. It was nice of you to risk it and come see me and the baby" Cassie said. Johnny took his seat next to Cassie on the couch. He still had Lily in his arms when he sat and leaned back a little so she was resting comfortable in his arms. "It was my pleasure. Come on Cass, I wanted to come see you. I would have come no matter what. I wanted to check on you because I haven't seen you since after the hospital. I heard about the new deal Jason made with Brenda. How is that going for you?" he asked. _

_She opened the bag and pulled out a pink and purple flower dress with different accessories to match. It was really cute. She smiled at the clothes and started tearing at the thought. "Johnny, these are beautiful. Thank you so much for the gifts. You didn't have to get her anything" she said. Johnny just shrugged and smiled at the little girl in his arms. _

"_A beautiful outfit for a beautiful girl, and besides, I had fun" he teased. "Oh, really; Care to share?" she asked with an amused look on her face. "Well," Johnny got up and started walking around with the baby._

"_As it turns out, the sales women Jennifer, is meeting me for drinks at Jakes later" he said with a huge smile on his face. Cassie sat back and laughed at his joy. She got up and took the baby from him, "See that miracle girl, you landed Uncle Johnny a date" she teased and started laughing as she smiled and started cooing._

Jason showed up to the apartment with Brenda and made it there the same time that Dante did. "I am just stopping by, just like I said. I even brought her some cookies that she likes that my dad made" Dante explained. Jason looked at him suspiciously but nodded and moved down the hallway with conviction.

He was about to reach the door when he heard laughter and tears. He didn't know what to do, he just reacted. Instinct first, consequences later


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everyone, I really want to keep updating and enjoy this story with you. I want to get an update in before I have to start studying for exams.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Previously….**_

He was about to reach the door when he heard laughter and tears. He didn't know what to do, he just reacted. Instinct first, consequences later

Cassie was laughing at the way Johnny was talking about his new girl from the store and the way that Lily was laughing and cooing at him. She was crying because she realized she was happy and she wanted to share these moments with Jason, not Johnny.

She wanted her fiancé to hear her daughter coo and laugh. She was glad to share this with her best friend but she wanted it to be with her fiancé.

Johnny looked over and dropped the smile from his face when he noticed her crying. He put the baby in the bassinet and went to wrap his arm around Cassie. "What's going on Cass?" he asked. She smiled and wiped her tears, "Brenda is with Jason. I know that he loves me and we have been through so much together but this is the wrong time for Brenda to be here. I am a bundle of hormones and I can't deal with this" she said.

Johnny pulled her into his shoulder and rubbed her back in comfort. "It'll be okay, I'm here for you and whatever you need" he said. She smiled and nodded. It was really sweet of Johnny to be there for her. He was her friend, the only friend who knew what it was like to be in a relationship with the mob.

As Johnny just held her, Jason burst through the door. He looked livid. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jason asked Johnny. Zacharra stood up and moved to stand in front of Cassie. He didn't want to provoke Jason. Now was not the time for it. There was peace between the families, and he didn't want to do anything to ruin that.

"Jason, calm down. Nothing happened. Johnny just came to see me and Lily. He hasn't seen us since before she was born at the hospital. He is my friend and he just came to visit me. He even bought Lily a gift. You are overreacting, so please calm down" Cassie stated.

Jason looked at her surprised. He didn't realize that this Brenda visit was affecting her this much. She said she was okay with this, but now she was high on hormones and that changed everything. He realized he had to tread cautiously around her now.

He looked at Johnny and nodded. Johnny understood that was his cue. He turned to Cassie and bent to kiss her forehead. "I have to get going. You take care of that girl for me. I'll be back to see you soon" he said. Cassie smiled and got up to walk him out. Jason, Dante and Brenda moved out of her way and just stood back and watched as she said goodbye to Johnny.

"Thank you for coming and for the gift. I really appreciate it, you are welcome anytime" she said. He bent down to give her a hug and rubbed her back before kissing her cheek, "you call me if you need me" he said serious. Cassie smiled and nodded as she watched him leave. Once he was gone, she turned to guards.

"Would you guys let me know when Carly and the girls get here? We need to start planning as soon as possible" she said. Pete and Justin just nodded, "yeah no problem. Do you want us to just let them in?" Justin asked. She smiled, looked back inside and then turned back to the guards, "No, can you just let me know?" she asked. Justin nodded, understanding. The guards heard her and Johnny talking.

They understood how she felt. "Yeah sure, no problem" he said before shutting the door again. Cassie turned back inside and slowly walked back into the couch. "What was Johnny doing here?" Jason asked. Cassie took her seat in the middle of the couch and ate her pretzels. She always had a bag in the house. They were her preferred snack when she was pregnant and that was the one thing that stuck. "He came to visit Lily. How was your day? Did you get a lot of things done?" she asked.

Jason sat next to Cassie and Brenda sat across from them. "We did well today. Diane is going to talk and try to figure out how to deal with this situation. For now, I am working with Dante and try to keep Brenda safe" he said. Cassie smiled and nodded. "That's good, I am glad things are moving along. I will go make dinner, Carly and Robin are coming over to work on the wedding" she said as she got up to move to the kitchen.

"Okay, do you need any help?" Jason asked. Cassie smiled over her shoulder, "No, thank you. Dinner won't be long" she replied.

That was the night that changed everyone's life forever. Jason and Cassie were working on things; everything was going well with Brenda and the 'Balkan' deal. The wedding plans were coming along well also. The flowers, venue, seating and colors were all picked out.

Carly and Robin took point on the wedding planning. They pretty much got everything under control. Robin, Carly, Maxie and Molly came to see Cassie after dinner and finalized all the details. All that was left was getting the wedding dress fitting and the dresses for the bridesmaids. They were getting close to the date and things were beginning to get stressful.

Cassie wanted to make up for all the hell she put Jason through during her pregnancy. She wanted to give him the best wedding gift and she knew exactly what that would be. She just had to make sure she was up to it first.

Jason was talking with Sonny and Dante in the living room, while Cassie was with the girls in the kitchen putting the food away. "So Cass, when are we going shopping for the honeymoon?" Carly asked smirking when Cassie turned bright red. "Carly, it's not like we are going on some extravagant honeymoon. I have the week off from work and Jason took the week from Sonny so we are going to the island," she explained before turning to Robin, "by the way, thanks for watching the baby cuz" she smiled when Robin wrapped her cousin in a hug.

"Are you kidding? I get to spend a whole week with my little princess without any interruptions" Robin teased. "I don't think so. You are so sharing some baby time with me and Sonny" Carly interjected. They all started laughing. "Excuse me; my daughter is not a toy. She will be shared equally. I just hope I can get through the week without wanting to come home" Cassie stated.

Carly and Robin couldn't help but start laughing. "With all the cute little outfits we packed for you, don't worry; you are going to have a great time. Jason will enjoy himself too" Carly laughed and caught the towel that Cassie threw at her. "You guys stop it! We are just going to be with each other and reconnect after this whole situation" Cassie said referring to Brenda.

"Don't worry; you'll be doing tons of _**reconnecting**_" Carly said emphasizing the word reconnecting.

Cassie covered her face with her hands embarrassed. "You guys are horrible!" Cassie replied. "How are you feeling with that anyway? Did you have your apt with Kelly yet?" Robin asked. Cassie leaned on the counter and put her head in her hands. "I don't know. I mean it's not like Jason hasn't tried to get me to do it, but I'm just scared. It still hurts to use the bathroom sometimes but it's our wedding. I want to make it special" she explained.

"Yeah, but Cassie if you are in pain, then Jason will understand. He doesn't want to hurt you. It's your wedding day. Besides, you just gave birth 6 weeks ago, give yourself some time to heal" Robin said. Cassie shook her head at her cousin. She couldn't help it; this was all just getting to her. Carly got up to stand next to her friend and rubbed her back in comfort.

"Hey, listen to me. Jason is head over heels for you. He is not going to make you do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. He is not going to want to hurt you. If Kelly gives you the green light, then great; but if not, then don't worry about it" Carly said. Cassie wiped her tears and smiled.

"Yeah, I know Jason will do everything for me, I just hope that Kelly gives me the okay. I mean do you know what it's like when you want to jump your man and you can't because you are sore down there?" she protested. Robin and Carly smirked, "See, I told you. On your honeymoon, you two are going to be going at it like rabbits" Carly teased.

Before Cassie could say anything else, Lily started crying. The girls just waited to see if the guys could deal with it or not. After a few minutes, they hear, "Cassie, she's hungry."

Cassie just smiled and let out a little laugh. She made her way to the living room to get her baby. The guys were just standing there ogling at the little girl. She walked right up to her fiancé and took her baby. He passed her over to Cassie reluctantly. "Come on baby girl, let's go eat" she said moving upstairs to Lily's room.

She sat on the rocking chair and cradled her daughter as she gave her the bottle. "So, as you know, things are kind of crazy right now. Daddy is helping Brenda and keeping her safe. Uncle Sonny is pretending that having Brenda here doesn't affect him but we both know that he will always love her. You see, when mommy and daddy were teenagers, Uncle Sonny and Brenda used to be a couple. They will always love each other, just like your mommy and daddy. I just want you to know that next week mommy and daddy are getting married. For our honeymoon, we are going to the island for some adult time, so you are probably going to be passed around between Carly and Robin. I just want you to know that even though there is a lot going on this week, you are not going to be forgotten okay. You are my little angle and I love you" she leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Jason sat with Sonny and Dante as he listened to what Cassie was saying. She must have forgotten that the baby monitor was on. He smiled and nodded to no one in particular. "One thing she has right is that I would do anything for her and my little girl. They are the best things that ever happened to me."

**I know I haven't updated in a while. I just wanted to get this out before exams. I will be updating more during break after exams!**

**Enjoy and please Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ****AND ****HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all have a wonderful 2013!**

**Hi everyone, I just updated but it was a shorter chapter than I would have liked, so I just wanted to keep updating and hopefully get some stuff done. I wanted to just say that there will be a time jump for the epilogue. We are nearing the end of the story and I just wanted to let you all know that this story is soon to finding its end.**

**There will be a sequel to this story to evolve more into the relationships of the characters.**

**Please let me know what you think! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Previously…**

Jason sat with Sonny and Dante as he listened to what Cassie was saying. She must have forgotten that the baby monitor was on. He smiled and nodded to no one in particular. "One thing she has right is that I would do anything for her and my little girl. They are the best things that ever happened to me."

Once the baby went to sleep, Cassie put her in her crib and rejoined the adults downstairs. The guys were all looking at her as she came down the stairs. She looked at them confused. She didn't understand why they were all looking at her like that.

"What?" she asked standing there with her hands on her hips. Jason walked up to her and leaned down to give her a kiss. She looked at him with even more confusion than before. "Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?" she asked him.

"What, I can't just kiss my fiancé?" he teased before he leaned closer to her ear, "and besides, you look hot as hell in my clothes" he kissed below her ear. She smirked up at him and hit him in the ribs. "We have guests so please behave" she warned before going back into the kitchen.

She walked back into the kitchen to see all the girls sitting around the island eating some chocolate cake. "Hey, did she go down okay?" Robin asked. "Yeah, and I need one of you to give me a ride to Kelly's tomorrow. It's going to be my last day on leave and I need one of you to help me" she said. Carly nodded, "Yeah will be here to pick you up and then I'll go with you to the apt. Robin are going to be there?" she asked.

Robin dug into her purse and got out her blackberry. She looked through at her calendar and looked guilty. "No, I will be in surgery. I can reschedule, if you need me there" she said. Cassie smiled and hugged her cousin. "No, I'll be okay. Carly will be with me. I don't want Jason to know about this apt, so if he asks, then we are shopping" she explained.

"Yeah no problem, I'll keep my mouth shut. We all know Carly can keep a secret when she wants to" Robin teased. Carly gasped and feigned shock which caused Robin and Cassie to start laughing. "Don't worry, we got your back" Carly said to Cassie. She looked at her girls and nodded. They were there for her and would be there for her. "Come on; let's get the dessert and coffee out. They should be done talking about Brenda and getting her situation dealt with" Carly said picking up a tray of fruit and some cake.

They all walked out carrying something. The girls put the food on the table and joined the guys on the couch. Just as they got comfortable, Justin knocked and came in. "Sorry to intrude, but Molly and her boyfriend are here" he said. Before Jason could get up and start in on Justin, Cassie stood up and smiled at the guard.

"Let them in, thanks Justin" she said waiting for Molly to come in. Her future sister-in-law came and immediately greeted her with a hug. "Hey Cassie, how are you feeling?" she asked pulling away looking her over. Cassie smiled and let out a laugh, "I'm good. How are you doing? And who is this?" she asked referring to the guy who stood shyly at the door.

She went over and took his hand and pulled him forward. "Scott, this is my brother Jason Morgan. His fiancée Cassie and their baby is probably sleeping, but they just had a little baby girl. These are some family friends, Dante Falconeri, Sonny Corinthos, Robin Scorpio and Carly Corinthos- Jacks. Guys, this is my boyfriend Scott" she introduced.

Jason stood up and glared at the boy. He was looking him up and down. Cassie could tell it was high tensions, so she stepped up first. "Hi Scott, I'm Cassie. It's nice to meet you" she shook his hand and smiled as she noticed him relax a little. "Hi Cassie, it's nice to meet you too" he said. Cassie went to stand next to Jason and gave him a little shove.

Cassie knew how much it meant to Molly that Jason like her boyfriend. Jason looked down at her and gave him the, 'better put in an effort' look. He reluctantly moved forward and extended his hand, "Hi Scott, I'm Molly's big brother" he introduced. Scott looked down at Molly and smiled. He enjoyed the effort. "Hi, nice to meet you" Scott replied.

"Scott, would you like to have some dinner?" Cassie asked. Molly smiled at Jason and Cassie. "Is the food still out, I wouldn't want to be any trouble?" he replied. "Nonsense, Molly it's all in the kitchen. You guys just raid the fridge and get whatever you want. There is more dessert and fruit in the kitchen" she said leading the young couple to the kitchen.

As the couple disappeared, Cassie let out a laugh at the look on Jason's face. He looked murderous. Cassie went over and made him look down at her. She cupped his face and kissed him. "Relax dad, she'll be fine" she teased. He pulled her to him and let out a little chuckle, "Ha-ha, who is this kid? What do we even know about him?" he asked.

"Jase man, relax. We'll look into him. You have a guard on her?" Sonny asked. Jason nodded, "Yeah, I put Mark on it. He's been in school with her and with her all the time. He hasn't said anything to me about this guy" Jason ranted.

Cassie couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Jason, she is 16 years old. It's normal for her to have a boyfriend. Besides, Molly is a good girl, she is trustworthy" Cassie defended her future sister-in-law. "Yeah, I know that my sister is a good girl, I just don't trust Scott" Jason said straightening up when they walked back into the room.

Scott and Molly sat on the love seat next to each other while everyone else was just scattered around the room. "So, how do you two know each other?" Cassie asked as she sipped her coffee. "We are in school together. Scott is in my class. We were actually partnered on a project together. That's how we met" Molly replied grateful for some type of conversation. Things were very tense with Jason and Sonny both glaring at the boy.

"Really, that's nice. So, Scott do you play any sports?" Carly added into the conversation. "Yes ma'am. I play soccer and lacrosse" he replied. Carly let out a laugh, "Well, aren't you fit. Please you don't have to call me ma'am, although it is very nice of you" she replied. He nodded and looked down with a smile, shy a little that she called him out on it. "Thank you Mrs. Jacks" he said before returning to his dinner.

Cassie smiled into her coffee; he was a really cute kid. They made a really cute couple. "So, what are your plans for tonight?" Robin asked Molly and Scott. He looked up wide eyed afraid to answer. "We are going to the movies and then for ice cream" Molly answered for them. "Sounds fun, do you know what movie you are going to see? Are there any new movies out?" Robin asked. "We don't know yet. It's Molly's choice. Whatever she wants" he said smiling dreamily at her. Cassie looked at them and couldn't help but think back to her and Jason when he became a Morgan.

Scott treats Molly like a princess, just like Jason does to Cassie. It was really cute how they acted toward each other.

About an hour later, after eating and talking, Scott and Molly got up to leave. They had to make it to the movie in time. "Thank you for dinner Cassie", he started before turning to Jason, "Mr. Morgan" he said before addressing everyone again, and smiled "It was really nice to meet everyone. Have a good night" Scott said as he walked out the door before stopping in the doorway and turning to Molly, "I'll wait out here" he added. She smiled and nodded.

Molly gave everyone a hug goodbye, taking a little longer at her future sister-in-law. "So, what did you think?" she asked. Cassie smiled at the young girl; she wrapped her arm around Molly's shoulder and walked her to the door where Jason was waiting for his sister. "He's a keeper and don't worry, I'll work on your brother" she teased. Molly let out a little laugh and gave Cassie another hug. At the door, she launched herself in her brother's arms. He held her close.

"Thanks for dinner Jason, it was great. And thank you for being nice" she kissed his cheek before leaving. Jason waited until the young couple was in the elevator before coming back inside. "We need to get some background on this kid" he said to Sonny and Dante.

Robin and Carly helped Cassie clean up and put everything away, while the boys planned how to find background on Scott. After everyone left, it was a really quiet night. Cassie just left everything how it was, promising herself that she would put it all away tomorrow. She went into her bedroom and changed into one of her night tanks and a pair of boxers from Jason. She walked over to the bassinet and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before getting in bed next to her soon to be husband.

Jason pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her as she curled into his side. "Today was a good day don't you think?" she asked. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah today was definitely a good day. We made major progress on Brenda's case. Diane is looking into some legal options for us. It's turning out to be manageable" he said. She smiled and kissed his chest. "I love you Jason. I'm sorry that I am hormonal and a mess" she apologized for her recent behavior.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows and pulled her up to look at her. "Hey, you just had a baby. You get to be as hormonal as you want. And don't worry; I know you love me because I love you too. We are not going to get into how much I love you and our little girl" he teased. She smiled and let out a little chuckle. "That's good because we love you just as much" she said giving him a kiss before getting comfortable at his side. "Sweet dreams princess" he kissed her head before going to sleep.

DING! DING! DING!

"Cassie" Jason groaned as he flipped on his side to bury his head in the crook of her neck. She looked over at her alarm and smiled. Today was the day she found out if they were able to make love again. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. She reached over and turned the alarm off. Jason sighed and snuggled deeper into her neck. She kissed his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He was definitely not a morning person. Before she could wake him up or get him to move, her phone rang. She reached the dresser and answered it.

"Hello" she greeted the person; next to her Jason groaned and pulled her closer to him. "Who is it?" he asked his voice full of sleep. "It's the hospital, I have to go" she said pulling away getting out of bed. She started getting dressed and ready knowing that Carly was waiting for her downstairs outside. Jason watched her from the other end of the bed. "Cassie, is everything okay? Where are you going?" he asked. Cassie came over and sat next to him at the edge of the bed. She leaned over and gave him a kiss, "go back to sleep, I just have to go to the hospital and check something for Matt. Don't worry I won't be long. Carly is going to pick me up and we are going to shopping. I have the baby with me so don't worry about her okay" she said. He nodded and gave her another kiss, "Okay, take Pete with you" he replied. She smirked and shook her head, "I'm taking Justin, you take Pete and please be careful today" she said before giving him one last kiss before leaving.

She picked up Lily and put her in the carrier, grabbed her bag, blew Jason a kiss before she made her way downstairs. Spinelli was standing in his doorway when she walked by. "Good morning maternal one" he greeted. "Morning Spinelli, is everything okay? Why are you up so early?" she asked. He looked at her confused. "I heard the Maternal one and was wondering if something was wrong with the charmed one" he replied. Cassie smiled at his concern. He really was part of the family. "No nothing is wrong. I have to go consult with Matt on a case and am taking Lily with me so Jason doesn't have to worry about her today. He can concentrate on Brenda and helping her. Since you are up, can I ask you for a favor?" she asked.

He looked at her honored. "Yes of course, anything the jackal can do to help the maternal one. He is at her mercy" he bestowed his loyalties. "Thanks, it's nothing too dangerous. I would really appreciate it if you kept an eye on Jason today. I know the guards will be with him and don't get me wrong I trust Pete and Mark with my life but it would make me feel better if Jason had a family member with him to keep an eye out for him; to just watch his back. Can you do that for me?" she relayed her favor.

Spinelli looked proud that she would even ask him. "Of course maternal one, you have my word. The jackal will keep a watchful eye on Stone Cold during our adventures with the Divine One" _(Translation: Of course Cassie, you have my word that I, Spinelli, will keep a watchful eye on Jason while we are on our adventures with Brenda). _ She smiled and gave him a one arm hug with her free arm. "Thanks Spinelli, I'll have my cell phone if you need me. I just have one more question," she paused and looked slightly embarrassed, "I was just wondering why you started calling me the maternal one? I mean before I had Lily I was the angle of mercy" she said. He smiled and looked at the floor shyly. "I did not mean to cause the maternal one distress. It is true that you are certainly the angle of mercy as you have a big heart, but after you had the charmed one, your true nature of nurture and care was beyond evident and therefore, I think that the maternal one suits you better" he replied. She smiled and wiped her tears, "Thanks Spinelli, really it means a lot to me" she said before making her way downstairs. Pete and Justin were standing at the door with their coffees.

"Hey guys" she greeted. They looked up at her surprised that she was even up this early. They weren't told of any plans to go anywhere so she definitely caught them off guard. "Good morning Cassie. Is everything okay? Is Lily okay? Do you need anything?" Pete rambled. Cassie smiled and let out a little laugh. "Pete you are cute when you ramble, anyone ever tell you that before?" she asked. He blushed and looked at the floor to hide his smile. His embarrassment made Cassie laugh even more. She made her way over to them and handed Justin the carrier. "I need to go to the hospital. Carly is outside waiting for me. Can you hold Lily while I get my things together?" she asked.

She didn't know why but Cassie felt more comfortable leaving Lily in Justin's care more than any other guard. She trusted all of them and knew they would lye their lives down for her and her baby girl, but she couldn't help but feel different about Justin. There was something about how protective over Lily he was. Cassie can't help but feel like maybe he is or was a dad himself. Lily brought out the soft side of him. The change in his behavior when he is around Lily and when he isn't, it's so obvious even Pete and the other guards have started to notice.

"Yeah, I'll watch her" he said. She handed him the carrier and nodded. She left Lily in his care while she got her diaper bag ready. It only took her a minute to get everything together but she took extra long, just to watch Justin with her daughter. Pete went out to tell Carly that Cassie was ready she would just be a minute to get Lily's things ready. Justin smiled down and the little girl who had woken up in the short distance it took from her room to the living room. "Good morning cupcake, it sounds like you have a busy day planned with your mom and your aunt Carly. I just want you to know that someone will be accompanying you today so don't worry about a thing because we got your back" he said. Cassie could hear her daughter coo and gurgle in response. It was like those two were in their own little world.

She cleared her throat and grabbed her coat. "Are we ready to go?" she asked the pair. Justin nodded and put his guard face back on. "Yeah, Pete is waiting outside and I will walk you two out" he said. She nodded and decided to wait to tell them about the change of the guards. Once they were outside, Cassie took Lily and got her set up in Carly's backseat. She put all her toys and blankets around her so she could reach them and be occupied.

Outside the car, Pete and Justin were waiting for her to get in and leave. They wanted to be sure that she and Lily were safe before one of them went back to guard the penthouse. She turned to them and smiled at Pete. "Thanks for helping Pete," she said before turning to Justin, "I was actually wondering if you would do us the honor of accompanying us today? Lily and I would really appreciate it" she said.

The guards looked at each other confused. They had their orders from Sonny and Jason. Pete was Cassie guard; he became Lily's guard by default when she was born. Justin was always told to stay with Jason and Sonny. His job was to guard the home-front. "Cassie, we have our orders. I was told to accompany you wherever you need to go" Pete said. The young doctor smiled, "Yeah, I know what the orders are. Don't worry about the change. You are not going to get in trouble with Sonny or Jason. I talked to Jason this morning. He knows about the guard change and he said that it was fine. Besides, Pete he needs you with Brenda today. They are going to talk with Diane and get some things in order" she explained.

Justin looked between Pete and Cassie and nodded, "Okay, its fine with me," he said before turning to reach the window to talk to Carly. "Mrs. Corinthos-Jacks, I'll just follow you out and be behind you. If any of you need anything just call me" he said. Cassie nodded and went to hug Pete before he went back inside as Justin got into the SUV parked behind Carly. Cassie got in the car only to find Carly staring at her. "What?" she asked innocently. Carly let out a little laugh at the look of pure innocence on Cassie's face. "A change of guards, really? How asleep was Jason for you to pull that one off?" she asked with a chuckle. She and Cassie both knew that Sonny and Jason assign the guards based on trust and loyalty. People like Cassie and Carly both have guards that were thoroughly checked by Sonny and Jason. He would never have agreed to a change of guards that easily if he was really awake and aware.

"Very funny Carly, just because I stole one of your tactics, don't be jealous that I managed to pull it off. Besides, I told Jason that I wanted to take Justin with me today. He put up a fight but not that much. There is just something about the way he looks out for me and Lily. Not that I don't trust the other guards, its jut I want to dig into Justin some more and feel him out" she reasoned. Carly nodded and smirked, "Well, all I can tell you is that after this appointment with Kelly, if everything goes according to plan and you get good news, then Justin won't be the only man you will be _feeling out_" Carly teased.

Cassie whipped her head to look at Carly, who was laughing hysterically. "CARLY!" she exclaimed. "What? We are going to go shopping and get you some cute sexy undies" she teased further. Cassie let out a little laugh and shook her head. She could only imagine what kind of harm Carly could do in a lingerie store. "Carly nothing too risky or sexy okay, it's just Jason and I. I don't want to shock him but I want to make this special for him. He's been so patient with me and my hormones and trust me I haven't made it easy. I am like a freaking basket case all the time. I want this appointment with Kelly to go well so I can make it up to my husband on our wedding day" she informed.

Carly reached over and squeezed Cassie's hand, "Don't worry Cass, Jason will love whatever you do for him. He doesn't want to pressure you into anything that you aren't ready to do. Knowing Jason, he'll be the perfect gentleman about it" she replied. Cassie nodded and wiped her tears. The rest of the car ride was filled with mindless chatter and Lily gurgling and cooing from the back seat. She loves to be in a car. Usually with babies, they fall asleep in the car but not Lily. She could keep you occupied for hours. She was just a naturally happy baby.

Once they got to the hospital, Carly carried Lily's diaper bag and pushed the stroller while Cassie put her white and badge on. She was meeting Kelly under the radar. She didn't want an official appointment; just a check up and Kelly said she could see her before she started her clinic for the day. They already cleared it with Epiphany and Cassie's lab tech. He is going to run whatever tests Kelly wants to order. Justin followed close behind the girls close but not too close. He didn't want to seem stalker-ish. Once they got to the desk, the nurse scrambled up to look like she was doing something.

"Dr. Scorpio, welcome back" she greeted. Cassie smiled at her, "Thanks Nicole, I'm not officially back yet. I actually came as a favor to Dr. Hunter and Dr. Lee. They need my help on a case, would you please page them for me and tell them that I am here?" she asked sweetly. The nurses smiled and nodded, "Sure, give me a second" she said before looking behind Cassie at Lily in Carly's arms. "Is that your daughter?" she asked. Cassie looked at Carly and took Lily from her, "yeah this is my baby girl Laila. Lily, this is mommy's friend Nicole" she introduced her daughter. The nurse smiled and greeted the little girl.

She paged Kelly and Matt. After a minute, they both came with Epiphany not far behind them. "There she is" Matt called out taking Lily into his arms once he was in arms reach of the group. Cassie let out a little laugh and shook her head before she greeted Kelly and Epiphany in a hug.

"Well, hello to you to Dr. Hunter" Cassie teased as she reached to give Matt a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and rearranged the baby in his arms to that her back was against him and she could see what was going on. "Sorry Cass, your baby just has that effect on people, especially men" he teased. Carly let out a big laugh, "Don't let Jason hear that! He'll have her in a nunnery before she can even think about dating" she teased. That got a laugh out of everyone.

Kelly looked at Cassie and then back at Matt before she nodded and put her 'doctor face' back on. "Are you ready for this?" she asked her friend. Cassie let out a nervous breath and looked to Carly for reassurance. "You can do this" she whispered to her friend. Cassie nodded and went back with her colleagues into an exam room for what seemed to be the biggest test of her life…she could only hope that like all the other tests she had to have, she would pass with flying colors….

**Soooo Sorry for the long wait before this update, but I did make this chapter the longest chapter I have written so far in this story. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews and the favorites! I really appreciate it!**

**The day has come! SPOILER: this chapter will contain hints as to what Cassie and Jason's Pre-wedding celebrations are! I am super excited! SPOILER: THIS CHAPTER DOES TALK ABOUT SEX (NOT IN DETAIL) BUT THE TERM IS MENTIONED. IF YOU TAKE OFFENSE, THEN PLEASE JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER. YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CATCH UP IN THE NEXT ONE, I PROMISE! –THANKS!**

**Please let me know how you like it!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Previously…**

Kelly looked at Cassie and then back at Matt before she nodded and put her 'doctor face' back on. "Are you ready for this?" she asked her friend. Cassie let out a nervous breath and looked to Carly for reassurance. "You can do this" she whispered to her friend. Cassie nodded and went back with her colleagues into an exam room for what seemed to be the biggest test of her life…she could only hope that like all the other tests she had to have, she would pass with flying colors….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cassie lay flat on the exam table with her legs in the stirrups. To say that she was feeling nervous was beyond true. She was petrified of not hearing good news. As a doctor, she was logically able to think both the positive and the negative outcome but she hoped that it was just her paranoia and she would get some good news.

Kelly looked at her friend and let out a little laugh at the look of concentration on Cassie's face. "Cass, you need to relax. Just calm down okay, everything is going to be fine. You are a doctor and you know your own body. Whatever news I tell you today is just a map to the right path, you are the one who is going to decide when you are ready to move to the next step again" Kelly said.

Cassie smiled and wiped her tears. She was annoyed at herself for crying and being over emotional. She knew she was over thinking this. No other women would put so much worry on one little thing that doesn't affect their relationship in the slightest, but she couldn't help herself.

"Kel, I know all the risks, the do's and don'ts and what a normal healthy women my age can do after going through everything I did, but I can't help but feel different about it. I mean I have given the speech and listed the restrictions billions of times but I can't take my own advice. At night when Jason kisses me or he gets more passionate, I just freeze up and pull away. I make some random excuse about having something to do" she explained.

Kelly looked up from her position during the exam and squeezed Cassie's knee in support. "Cassie, you don't know how many times I have women in your situation laying on my table spilling their guts to me. I have heard it all before so trust me when I tell you that everything you are scared of is normal. When you have a baby your body changes and the image of yourself changes with it. I can tell you from sheer observation that Jason is head over heels for you. No matter what the result of today is he is going to be okay with it" Kelly tried to reassure her friend.

Cassie nodded and let out an exasperated breath, "Yeah I know that you are right. Jason loves me, he tells me all the time how much he loves me. Kelly, you know how hormonal I have been, it's been crazy; I have been a freaking nightmare! I'm always up and down. Jason has been so sweet and understanding. He just goes with it and doesn't say anything. He just endures my mood swing like a true prince. No other man would do that" Cassie replied.

Kelly smiled and nodded in agreement. Jason truly is one of a kind. She knows how much the couple loves each other. She sees it every time they are together. She is also one of the few who knew how much Jason was concerned about Cassie during her pregnancy. She could tell from the first appointment. He was so engaged and it surprised Kelly. She wasn't used to seeing the softer side of Jason Morgan. She was used to the 'Stone Cold', tough, gangster, hit-man persona that came across to someone who didn't know him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

_Cassie had walked over to Jason's penthouse for a ride to her doctor's appointment. He had been calling to check up on her ever since he found out that she was pregnant with his baby. She knew that he wanted to be involved in the pregnancy, so she decided to invite him to come to the appointment. He told her that he would love to so here she was, standing outside Jason's door waiting to gain enough courage to knock._

_Before she could muster any, the door flew wide open to reveal Jason with his guards. Cassie looked up at them and smiled nervously. "Hey, I was just about to go to your apartment to see if you were okay" he explained. She smiled and shook her head, "Sorry, It took longer than expected to get here. I had to make a pit stop before coming" she said hoping that he would catch the double meaning of the sentence. _

_Lucky for her he caught on and nodded in understanding. She went to visit Stone before she came over. Jason wouldn't make a big deal of it, because he was one of the few men in her life that understood her lasting relationship. She would always love Stone, he was her first love and that was something special. Jason knew that just because she loved Stone that it didn't mean that she doesn't love him._

"_That's okay, are you ready to go now?" Jason asked. She nodded and moved out of the door way so he could come out and lock the door behind him. She was so nervous that when Jason began to walk next to her toward the elevator she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. She just needed his strength and comfort. He is her rock and she just needed him at that moment. He looked from her to their hands in shock for a moment before squeezing back in comfort. She needed him and he planned to be there for her._

_In the car on the way to the hospital, Jason could tell that Cassie was nervous. She was very quiet and fidgety. Cassie was never quiet or fidgety. She liked to keep her composure and like to remain calm and collected. She must have been really freaked out about this appointment. The whole way to the hospital, he noticed how the pressure on his hand increased as they neared the hospital. _

_Jason smiled and couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. Once they pulled into the parking lot, they got out and made their way to Kelly's office. In the waiting room, Cassie was mentally preparing herself for the appointment and focusing on breathing normally to slow her heart rate. The nurse came out and called their name, indicating their time for the exam. _

_Cassie slowly rose to her feet; she turned to look at Jason, who only nodded in response. She nodded and led them into the exam room. She noticed the gown on the bed and blushed when she took in the realization of the exam. She didn't think about any of that when she asked Jason to come. She just knew that she would need him and he wanted to be more involved in their child's life. She glanced at the door and let out a breath of relief when she realized that Jason was talking to the guard outside the door giving him instructions and couldn't see her embarrassment._

_When he came back in he noticed the gown in her hand and the tint of red that blushed her cheeks. "I have to change into the gown, so if you don't mind turning around?" she asked. He studied her from head to toe, stopping to stare sweetly at her stomach before reaching her eyes. She was even more embarrassed than before at the way he was looking at her. "Yeah, sure I'll just close my eyes. Just let me know when you are done" he said turning to face the cabinets. She smiled, "thanks" she replied before she started to undress._

_Unknown to her, right under the cabinet was the mirror they use for face/skin diseases and it was angled in a way that gave Jason quite the view. He smiled when he noticed that she hadn't noticed him staring through the mirror. She quickly tried to get the gown on. She put it on from front to back but struggled when it came time to tie it around her back. She looked at Jason's back and let out a quiet breath. She needed to just get this appointment over with._

"_Jason, can you tie my gown for me?" she asked as they both turned around. She turned to face the door while he turned and tied her gown. He was slow and torturous. Even though she was in her early stages of her pregnancy, she still felt the beginning of the reeling hormones. The feel of his hands running up and down her back were driving Cassie crazy. _

"_You're all set" he said moving back. She turned around and smiled in gratitude. She got on the bed and laid back. Jason sat on the chair next to her awkwardly. It was uncomfortably quiet in the room but neither knew what to say. It only took a few minutes for Kelly to come in._

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"_Hey Cassie you ready for today?" Kelly asked as she came in. She didn't notice Jason until he stood up at her entrance. When she turned around to set up, she was surprised to see Jason there. Cassie told her she would tell him about the appointment, but she didn't think that he would come. She didn't think that he would care about this at all._

"_Hi Jason" she greeted. "Hi Dr. Lee, is it okay that I am here?" he asked. She looked at Cassie with a surprised smirk on her face. Cassie shrugged and nodded indicating that she was okay with it. Kelly figured that if Cassie was okay with it then she didn't mind. "Yeah it's fine. Just sit next to her by her head, toward the end of the bed. You can hold her hand if you want, its fine" she replied as she went to set up the ultrasound machine and get things ready for the exam. Cassie had opened the gown so that her stomach was reviled and grabbed Jason's hand._

"_Okay, let's get started," Kelly said as she wheeled herself closer to the bed. She put the remote over Cassie's stomach and started moving it around. All eyes were on the ultrasound machine. Kelly pointed everything out and answered all their questions, mostly Jason's. He had more concerns than Cassie did. _

"_So, is the baby developing okay?" he asked at first. Kelly looked from Cassie to Jason shocked. This was a whole new to side of Jason she was seeing. She wasn't used to this softer side of the mobster._

"_Yes, the baby is developing great. Cassie right on schedule with everything that should be happening; I want to start you on a new set of pre-natal vitamins along with the ones you are taking. It's just a precaution. They won't do anything to harm you or the baby, I just want to be sure that you get them so you can take them with the protocol" she said making a notation in the chart._

"_Why? What are the chances of the baby having HIV? Is there a risk for Cassie during pregnancy or labor?" Jason asked worry written all over his face. Kelly smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm sorry if I worried you. If she has a natural pregnancy then the chances of blood on blood contact between Cassie and the baby is about 90%. We have talked about a C-section. There is no danger to Cassie other than the normal risks that come with those kinds of procedures" she replied._

_Jason nodded, "So she'll be okay? Is there anything she should do in the mean time? Is there anything that will help?" he asked Kelly, before turning to Cassie, "shouldn't you be on maternity leave? You shouldn't be working as much as you do" he said all at once. _

_Cassie and Kelly both chuckled at the same time. Kelly was enjoying this side of Jason. He was much more enjoyable this way than when he was a mobster. Jason looked between the two women confused at their laughter._

"_No Jason it is way too early for me to go on maternity leave," Cassie replied as she looked at Kelly for help, "Jason, she'll be fine. The only thing I can tell her to do is to try and not stress out as much as you do. Rest as much as humanly possible" Kelly said. Jason nodded and smiled at Cassie. He was glad to see her happy. "Do you want to hear the heart beat?" Kelly asked. Jason looked at Cassie surprised; he didn't know that they could hear the heartbeat yet. "Yeah, let's do it" Cassie said._

_Kelly smiled and readjusted the machine so they could hear the heartbeat; Cassie squeezed Jason's hand and smiled at him. She was really excited to do this. Kelly put the ultrasound wand onto Cassie's stomach and moved it around, trying to find the perfect spot. It was quiet for a minute before they heard it._

_THUMP….THUMP….THUMP…THUMP._

_Cassie smiled and couldn't help the tears that fell. This was her baby. Her miracle baby that she never thought she could have._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&__**End Flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Kelly finished the exam and ordered some blood work. She just wanted to make sure that Cassie was ready from her point. After the exam, Cassie sat with her daughter and Carly while she waited for her test results.

Carly could tell that Cassie was nervous so she rubbed her friends back for support. "Don't worry Cass, it'll be fine. Don't worry about anything!" Carly said. Cassie looked at her friend and nodded. Lilly was just having a good time watching everyone doing their thing when she started cooing. She wanted some attention. Cassie looked down and smiled at her daughter. She picked her up out of the carrier and held her close.

"Don't worry baby, mommy's okay. She's just going through some stuff right now. We are at the hospital but it'll all be okay. After we get done here, we are going to go shopping and get some new clothes for you and me okay?" she laid out the plans for the day. Lily cooed and gurgled at the news. Cassie took that as a sign that she was excited. It was something new for her since they have been cooped up at home for weeks.

"Better buy some cute little nightly clothes on your trip" Kelly said as she walked up to them. Cassie looked at her confused while Carly just smirked. She caught the double meaning behind Kelly's words, and noticed that Cassie didn't. "What are you talking about? Night clo…." She finally figured it out. Cassie looked between Kelly and Carly with a huge smile on her face. "Really?" she asked Kelly. The doctor smiled and nodded.

Cassie squealed with excitement! She handed Carly the baby and went to give Kelly a huge hug. Kelly couldn't help but start laughing. "Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!" Cassie whispered in Kelly's ear. Kelly pulled back and nodded, "You're welcome. There is still some adhesions on the inner wall of the fallopian tubes so it will be sore the first couple times, so be careful and go slow. You set the pace okay?" Kelly instructed. Cassie nodded and couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Carly put the baby back into carrier and got ready to go. "Are you ready to go shopping?" Carly asked with excitement. Lily squealed in agreement from the carrier in response. Everyone turned to look at the baby to see her smiling and waving her arms around. Cassie smiled at her 6-week old daughter and bent over to kiss her forehead. "Let's go shopping princess. Mommy has to buy some gifts for daddy" she teased. Carly let out a little laugh and couldn't help but smile at her friend's antics. She truly looked happy. It was about time Cassie got some good news; she hoped that the Balkan situation worked out like it was supposed to.

After they left the hospital, they found themselves at the mall. The plan was to stop at Victoria Secret and get some cute lingerie for the honeymoon. Now that Cassie was cleared to being with Jason again, she was ecstatic. She was finally able to set her plan into motion. They walked through the mall and stopped in front of V.S. Cassie and Carly looked at each other before glancing over their shoulder at Justin. "Unless you want Justin getting some ideas in his head, then you need to find a way to kindly ditch him" Carly suggested. Cassie rolled her eyes, "Carly, I am not going to ditch Justin. In case you haven't noticed, we are on high alert. I'll just kindly ask him to wait outside. See if he can watch Lily while we are shopping" she said making her way over to Justin.

Once they got to Victoria Secret, Justin noticed the girls stop in front and talk amongst themselves. His theories were confirmed when they kept glancing at him before talking quietly to themselves again. He was about to offer to stay and wait outside but Cassie beat him to the punch. She was walking toward him with the baby before he got a chance to say anything. "Hey Justin" she greeted. He smiled and nodded at her and the baby girl, "hi, is everything okay?" he asked.

She flushed and looked down to hide it. "No, everything is fine. Uh, so Carly and I are going to stop into this store to get some stuff. It would be very…uh…it is more of a girl's store. I was wondering if you could wait out here with Lily. We won't be long and don't worry, I'll keep Carly in line. We know how dangerous the situation is right now" she said. He nodded and took the carrier from her. "No problem, we'll have our own fun out here. Just stay in the store and stay close. If you need anything I'll be out here" he said.

She smiled and nodded. She leant forward and kissed her baby girl's forehead, "be good baby. You are going to stay with Justin while mommy goes shopping for a little bit" she said to Lily. Justin smiled at the sight, "don't worry we'll be fine" he said. She smiled and nodded before turning back to Carly.

When they walked into the store Cassie got nervous. "Carly maybe this was a bad idea" she said instantly regretting it. "No it's not. Come on, just look around" Carly walked in and started going through the racks, pulling out some possible options for Cassie. She held them up but Cassie rejected them, they were not her. She was starting to feel really uncomfortable; Cassie wasn't used to this kind of stuff. After a few minutes of browsing on their own, they were approached by a store assistant.

"Hi, my name is Laura, is there anything that I can help you ladies with?" she asked. Cassie gave her profile a good look. She didn't look much older than her or Carly but she was relieved that someone could help her out and reel Carly in. The outfits she was picking out were definitely not Cassie's style. "Um, yeah, thanks. I am looking for something special for my honeymoon. Not just a normal honeymoon, but uh, it has to be shocking but not too shocking" Cassie rambled as she tried to explain her situation with Jason. Carly chuckled at the confused look on Laura's face. Neither Cassie nor Jason could ever describe how they felt about one another. It is more than love. "It's a confusing , complicated story" Carly added.

Laura quirked an eyebrow, she was definitely intrigued. "Really? It might help give me an idea of what you are looking for if I know what your situation is. You don't have to go into detail, but the schematics would be helpful" she pressed. She was really interested in hearing this story. Cassie chuckled slightly and glanced at Carly, "Do want to tell it or should I?" She asked.

"Oh, please, go ahead. It's your fairy tale love story. Besides, I don't think I would be able to keep my emotions in check long enough to get the whole story out" she said seriously, before turning to Laura, "if I were you, I would get some tissues" she added. After telling Laura the story, the girls were all in tears. Laura passed around the tissues and tried to regain some composure. Cassie didn't tell her all the gory details, but she told her enough to get the message across. This was going to be a very important weekend for her. She needed everything to run smoothly. She waited for Laura to calm down before getting back to business.

"So, what's the verdict? Do you have any ideas in mind because I can honestly say that I have no idea what I am doing? As you know I don't usually act like this but I need this honeymoon weekend to be perfect" she stressed. Laura thought about Cassie's plan and smiled. "Well, considering the special circumstances of this situation, it definitely has to be unique. I have a couple ideas, but answer me this, are you going for the 'come and get it' look or the 'I am never going to be able to concentrate on anything with you looking at me like that' kind of look?" Laura asked.

"It's definitely 100% the second one. Trust me when I say that when those two look at each other from across the room, it's like no one else exists. It's like they are having eye-sex" Carly explained. Laura chuckled at Carly's bluntness. She could tell there was some major history behind Cassie and her man. She appreciated the good romance stories and made a silent promise to herself that she would help make Cassie's plan succeed. "Figured as much," she started, "okay, now that we have the basics, follow me and we can get started sampling some things" she said leading them closer to the dressing rooms.

Laura took them to a section containing lacy bras and panties; it was called the honeymoon style section. "So, I think we have 2 main options, anything else wouldn't really contribute to the theme of this weekend" she said. Cassie looked at herself in the 3-way mirror and started analyzing her body. She lost her baby weight, but she wasn't exactly where she wanted to be yet. She just hoped that these outfits would fit her right and accent the good parts of her, not the bad. She only had 1 week to work on her seductiveness.

Laura held up the first option, describing it as some sort of art. It was apple red lace, and very frilly. The girls agreed it was sexy, but not quite the image she was going for. "Yeah, I never thought of you as a red girl, darker complementary colors perhaps. Purple, maybe a baby/navy blue; you know the color will bring out the passion in you and the color in Jason's eyes" Carly advised. Cassie gave her a sideways look, "trust me; he isn't going to need any more passion running through him than he already has. Remember, the passion has been building since august" Cassie reminded. "Yeah but don't freeze up and not tell him how you feel. You just had a baby 2 months ago, it's going to take some time" Carly emphasized. Cassie nodded, "yeah, I know but I don't have time. We are getting married in 1 week. By next Sunday I will be Dr. Morgan/Mrs. Jason Morgan" she said. Carly and Laura smiled at the shear emotion on Cassie's face. "Well, with my help, these will definitely bring a smiled to your husband's face" Laura added.

Carly and Cassie couldn't help but chuckle at her statement. This would certainly get Jason's attention. He knows that Cassie doesn't like to flaunt herself and doesn't usually wear lingerie to bed, so this was going to be a major shock to him. Cassie just hoped that it was a good shock.

"Well, it's a good thing option number 2 is right up your alley, I think this is just what you are looking for," Laura said as she held up the second piece for Carly and Cassie. It was another lacy bra with matching panties, but this time it was black lace, not so frilly, it had dark purple stitching, straps and ribbon intricately woven around the top of each piece. It was sexy but also had an elegant look to it.

Cassie smiled and immediately went to try it on. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she could help but feel blush spread across her body as she imagined the look on Jason's face when he saw her in this. He was going to love it. It was perfect for what she was trying to accomplish. "Cass, get your butt out here and show us" Carly yelled through the curtain. Cassie walked out of the changing-room and twirled for them to see it all. Carly's mouth hung open and then smirked, "Wow! You look beautiful. Jason is going to love it! It looks great on you" she reassured. She knew that Cassie was feeling a little out of her element at this kind of store, but she knew their mission was accomplished.

"Really? You think he'll like it?" Cassie was beginning to feel reassured but need that extra push to bust her confidence. "Absolutely! Any guy would kill to have his girl look like you. He's going to lose his mind in want for you" Laura guaranteed. Carly and Cassie both snickered at Laura's statement. She had no idea how true it was. "You are absolutely right Laura, Jason would kill for his girl" Carly teased and smirked when Cassie let out a chuckle.

"Hey, promise that when all this craziness is over, you'll bring him by to I can meet him. Besides, I want to know if this whole thing works okay?" she asked. Cassie nodded and hugged the girl, "Thanks for all your help" she replied before going to cash out. This was going to be one night that Jason would never forget…..

**Okay, so now we are going to be moving into the end of the Balkan situation and the beginning of the wedding prep!**

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter. I know people are starting to get tired of the hormonal Cassie so she is done in this chapter and is back to normal. **

**In this chapter we are having a time jump. I am finishing the Balkan situation and possibly starting the bachelor/bachelorette parties.**

**Enjoy!**

**Previously….**

"Hey, promise that when all this craziness is over, you'll bring him by to I can meet him. Besides, I want to know if this whole thing works okay?" she asked. Cassie nodded and hugged the girl, "Thanks for all your help" she replied before going to cash out. This was going to be one night that Jason would never forget…..

**Chapter 35**

Cassie walked out of the store with Carly at her side, both with grins on their faces. Justin stood at attention when he saw them coming his way. He handed the carrier over to Cassie. "Is there anything else you need from here?" he asked.

The girls smiled at each other, "We were thinking of getting some lunch. Then we have to head home because Robin is bringing the dresses over with the seamstress for our final fitting before the wedding" Cassie informed him. He couldn't help but notice the way her face lite up when she talked about the wedding. He knew that Jason would make her happy. They were 'two peas in a pod' to anyone who was paying attention. It was sweet how protective they were of each other. That only intensified when Cassie had her baby.

"Okay, just stay close and in eye sight please" he said as he fell into step with them on their way to the food court. The girls weren't the only ones having a productive day; things were looking up for Brenda as well.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**SONNY'S HOUSE**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

With Dante and Lucky on board with the Balkan case, they were able to find out who he was. It turned out that the Balkan was a patient of Cassie's. He was at GH for a neurological problem that needed surgery. Patrick and Robin performed a successful surgery but not before putting him on Cassie's drug protocol. Theo Huffman, the Balkan, was smart. He knew whose buttons to push. No one thought anything of it at the time, they just thought that he was a cranky, old patient but with further investigating, they figured him out.

With the Balkan's identity out, Brenda was free. She was safe and finally given her life back. She was able to rekindle with her past love. Now that Theo was in custody, the investigation is left in the hands of the PCPD. They had to complete their investigation before turning him over to the feds.

"Have you heard anything?" Jason asked as he walked into Sonny's house. Brenda was officially moved out and staying with Sonny. Everyone thought it would be safer for her since Sonny had more guards around than Jason. "Well Dante and Mac stopped by this morning and asked me some questions but other than that, they are being pretty quiet about the whole investigation. They are looking into everyone's connections with Theo to make sure they got it straight before turning him over to Interpol" he said, "I have our guys nosing around the police station trying to figure out what they can. I also know they are looking through his file from the time he entered their jurisdiction, which means they are going to want to talk to Cassie" he informed.

"Yeah I know; Cassie told me that they are asking around at the hospital and looking through all her charts and files that she has on him" Jason replied. Sonny shook his head. "I don't think that has anything to do with why he was here. If he wanted to go after Cassie, he would have done it when he was her patient. They are just grasping at strings" he explained. "You have a point there. I will talk to Cassie and let you know if I find anything important" Jason said as he stood to leave.

"Is everything okay? Is Cassie ok?" Sonny asked. Jason smiled, "Yeah, everything is great. She is at the mall shopping with Carly. The wedding plans are finalizing and things are finally working out" Jason replied. Sonny nodded, "good, you just seem on edge a little. I just thought I should check" he replied. Sonny knew Jason and he knew that he was worried about something, but he didn't want to push it. Jason would come and talk to him if he needed to.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just nervous for the wedding, I want things to run smoothly. Cassie at least deserves her dream wedding" he replied. Sonny smiled big, displaying his dimples, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. This wedding with go down without a hitch" he reassured. Jason looked at Sonny anxious. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings in public, but he had to do this now before it was too late. "Speaking of the wedding, Cassie told me that Robin is going to be her maid of honor and then have the girls as her bridesmaids. That got me thinking and I was umm…would you mind being my best man?" he asked.

The dimples returned to Sonny's cheeks, "I would be honored to stand up for you at your wedding" he replied.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**Police Station**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Luke plowed through the doors into the police station yelling at every officer he could "Where is Scorpio!" After a few minutes of searching he saw Mac, Dante, and Cruz in the interrogation room having a meeting. He walked right over and decided to join them. He walked into the interrogation room and slammed the door shut. "I want answers Mac. I cannot sit at home and wait for you to call me. I need to know what happened" he expressed. It was only a matter of time before someone came banging on the station doors. Everyone at the station was involved in the Balkan situation somehow but no one was saying anything about it. They were keeping it between themselves.

"Take a seat Luke," Mac stated referring to the empty chair. "Stop pulling my chain Scorpio, what the hell is going on?" he asked. He wasn't leaving without answers. "Want me to leave?" Cruz and Dante asked Mac. The police commissioner shook his head. They were as much involved in this as he was. Luke's anger began to subside. "Come on Dante, you are my son's partner and Cruz, you are one of his best friends, so quit stone walling me and tell me what's going on" he said.

Hearing Luke say that made Dante sick to his stomach, he wished things went differently that night, but he was glad that things worked out the way they did. Mac took the file in front of the detectives and dropped it in front of Luke. "Dad, it's easier if you just read the file. It will help you understand when we tell you what happened last night" Lucky said. Luke opened the file and the first thing he saw was a picture of Lucky, Dante and Brenda in some alley. "That's the alley where we busted the Balkan" Lucky explained.

As Luke thumbed through the file and looked at the pictures, bank statements, clinical notes and phone logs, it had suddenly all made sense. Lucky had stopped by the Haunted Star the night before and seemed distracted. When Luke asked him about it, he just said there was a big bust coming up at work, this must have been it. "Mac, this isn't right, it is obvious that the evidence was fabricated. Something doesn't add up between the hospital files and your files" Luke noted.

All the detectives let out breaths and nodded, "We know. That is what we are trying to figure out. We are trying to make a timeline from the first time he stepped into Port Charles to now. He started off as Cassie's patient, so that is why we have the hospital files" Dante explained. "That doesn't make sense, if he wanted to go after Cassie; he would have done it as her patient, not now. There is no way Jason would let anything happen to her, he is more protective of her now more than ever" Luke added. "We know, but we don't have any other angle to work. While it's true he had the ample opportunity to go after Cassie in the hospital, we don't think that was his goal. He was after Brenda, not Cassie. I think he was just feeling around the town first" Lucky explained.

Lucky knew Cassie. They grew up together as kids. He knew that she was protected but he also knew to trust his instincts and they are screaming at him that there is more to the story. It was definitely not a coincidence that Cassie was his doctor. He just didn't know that worked into the plan. "Lucky I can understand that you are worried about Cassie, but that still doesn't explain how you got shot and almost died" Luke argued. Lucky let out a breath and looked at Dante. "I shot Lucky" Dante said. Luke turned to him seething with anger.

"Excuse me, you shot my son? What the hell Dante?" he yelled. "Look, it was all part of the plan. I am sorry that it turned out to be worse than we intended but it was the only way to get out of there in one piece. I was in the alley with Brenda pretending to be her boyfriend when the Balkan came up to us. Lucky walked in on the three of us talking and the only way for him to get out of there safely, hell, the only way for any of us to get out there safely was for me or Lucky to take a shot. Lucky couldn't because then the Balkan would catch on to the plan, so I took it" Dante replied.

"Dad, you can't tell anyone what you read in that file. No one knows about it, not even Brenda, Sonny or Jason. We are trying to keep this investigation contained before we have to turn the Balkan over to Interpol. If we can nail him and corroborate Brenda's story, then we can catch him on 2 accounts of murder not just one" Lucky added stressing the importance of keeping things quiet. Luke handed his son the file back and nodded. "Yeah, okay. I just hope you know that Jason is not going to make this easy and back off. He put his family at risk to protect Brenda and he is going to want some answers as to if it was worth it" Luke stated before taking off. He was satisfied. He got the answers he came for.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**Mall**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Carly, Cassie and Lily were sitting in the food court at the mall having a really fun lunch. "So is everything all set for the wedding, oh wise wedding planner?" Cassie teased as she asked Carly about the wedding. After she decided a date for the wedding, the girls came over, took her ideas down and then went on planning while she recuperated. Carly glared at Cassie, "yes everything is going fine. All you and Jason have to do is show up and look pretty" she replied.

Cassie smiled and clapped her hands, "Yay! I am so excited to finally be married and live happily ever after. Thank you guys so much for everything. I wouldn't have been able to get half of anything done without my best friends" she reached over and hugged Carly. Carly squeezed Cassie hard, "hey, you out of anyone else in the world deserve this gift, so don't doubt it okay. You deserve this and it's the least we could do after everything you have done for us" she replied. At that moment, Lily squealed.

Cassie smiled and let out a laugh at her daughters antics. "You must take after your aunts because you little missy hate to be left out" she cooed at her daughter, her smile only growing when Lily started smiling. Carly let out a laugh and took Lily and her bottle from Cassie. Once the baby was settled in her arms, she smiled down at her as she gave her the bottle. "There is nothing wrong with craving a little attention, especially when you are as cute as this little one" Carly defended her niece.

After a few minutes, Lily fell asleep so Cassie and Carly called it a day. They put her back in the carrier and made their way out of the mall. Lucky for them she loved car rides and wasn't really a fussy baby. She staid asleep the whole way home. Carly parked at the door to Harbor View towers and turned off the car. "Do you need any help with anything?" she asked. Cassie got out and moved to get Lily out as Justin took the bags from Carly's trunk. Once she got the carrier out, she walked around to peak in the trunk and take one more look in the backseat before shaking her head, "no thanks, I think we got it" she replied.

Carly nodded and moved to give her friend a hug before getting back into her car. "Don't forget dinner at my house tonight at 7" she reminded Cassie. She knew that Cassie wouldn't forget because they bought a special dress for the occasion, but she had a feeling that Jason would need a little more convincing. He hated having to get dressed up and going out. Cassie sure had her work cut out for her in getting him to go, but Carly knew that if anyone could do it, Cassie could. The bride-to-be looked through the passenger window and nodded, "don't worry, we'll be there. Depending on how things went today at Sonny's, we may be a little late though" she replied. Carly nodded in understanding.

They were just coming out of a very stressful situation. Certain things had to be taken care of and those things would take time to come in order. "Keep me updated" she said before waving and driving off. Cassie waited until Carly was out of sight before she turned and went inside. It was really quite in the elevator, so Cassie felt it was her responsibility to break the ice, so to speak. "Justin I just want to thank you for coming with me today. I know that Jason was half asleep when I asked him about the change up and he probably doesn't remember much but it meant a lot to me for you to be there today" she said smiling at him. There was no doubt in their mind that Jason would be upset at the change up. He assigned Pete to be her guard and she has never done anything different up to now. He couldn't help but return the smile, "You're welcome and please don't let me be the cause of an argument between you and Jason. The main point of having guards to begin with is to make sure that you are protected and comfortable to be out and that was achieved today" he replied. Cassie nodded and gave him a little hug.

Once they got to the penthouse, they realized that Jason was already home. Cassie put the carrier down and took Lily out of it and moved her into the bassinet downstairs. "Where do you want these?" Justin asked referring to her bags. "Uh, you can just leave those by the stairs. Thanks Justin" she said before he went back outside to resume his position next to Pete. Cassie turned on the baby monitor and went to find Jason, only to find him in the kitchen.

She placed the monitor on the counter and moved to wrap her arms around his waist from behind. He smiled and turned to wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Hey you" she greeted leaning up to give him a quick kiss. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her a little more before pulling away with a smile on his face. "Hi, where's my princess?" he asked looking behind her. She put her forehead against his chest and started laughing. "Wow, it's official, I have been replaced. At least it's our daughter and not some other woman" she teased. Jason started chuckling and leaned down to kiss her head, "sorry babe but she's got a special place in my heart. You know you're my angle though" he replied tilting her head up to give her another kiss.

She smiled into the kiss and pulled away to sit on the counter next to his open containers of fruit and veggies, "the princess is sleeping. We had a productive day at the mall. How did things go with Sonny? Any news on the investigation?" she asked digging into some grapes. He turned so that he could lean his back into her chest as he leant against the counter. He let out a stressed breath and wiped a hand over his face. "No, Mac is stonewalling Sonny and I. No one is saying anything at the station. From what we can piece together, we think they are going to be coming to talk to you about his time as your patient. They are thinking that he used his relationship with you to work his way into our lives" he informed.

Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and rested her head against his shoulder. "If I knew that he was the Balkan when he was my patient, we wouldn't be in this situation right now" she explained. Jason turned around to face her, "I know that and I think that Mac knows that too. The PCPD is just grasping at strings to try and keep him in Port Charles" he replied. "Don't worry, everything will work out," she commented. He nodded and rested his forehead against hers, "I know. So what are your plans tonight?" he asked. Cassie smiled and knew it was now or never, "Well, Carly invited us to dinner at her house" she commented.

Jason groaned which caused Cassie to laugh. "Do we have too?" he whined. "Come on Jason, please. It will be fine. We get to see everyone, hang out, and eat some really good food" she tried to make it sound more appealing. Jason looked into her eyes and could tell that she really wanted to go to this thing. When she could see that he was considering it, she pulled out the big guns and started pouting. He couldn't help but laugh, "you really want to go don't you?" he asked. She smiled and nodded in victory when she knew he would agree.

Jason let out a defeated breath, "fine, we can go" he replied. She squealed and started clapping in excitement. Jason took hold of her hands and moved them to around his neck as he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled and pulled away after a minute, before one sweet kiss turned into a full-blown make-out session. "Thank you" she said. He smiled but shook his head, "that was not a very proper thank you" he replied leaning in again to get another kiss out of her. She smiled against the kiss and gave up trying to push him away. He smiled at her defeat. She didn't give up control very easily, but he loved it when she did. Just as she was starting to respond to the kiss, there was a knock at the door.

Cassie pulled away, only to get sucked in again. "They'll go away" he reasoned. She smiled and shook her head, "nope, they are going to wake up the baby" she replied. About 30 seconds later, the knocking continued and Lily started crying over the monitor. Cassie smiled and pulled away. She waited for Jason to regain composure before going to pick up their baby.

"It's okay princess, someone just wants to come and visit" she said swaying around the living room with her daughter. Jason, on the other hand went to open the door, only to have it reveal Dante, Lucky and Cruz. The guards looked at Jason sympathetic. They could hear Lily screaming from outside. "What?" he asked. "We just wanted to question Cassie about her time as Theo Huffman's doctor" Dante said. Before Jason could say something he would regret, Cassie joined him at the door. "What's going on here?" she asked as she bounced her baby a little trying to get her back to sleep. "We want to question you on your connection to Theo Huffman" Dante explained.

Cassie nodded, "Okay you have 30 minutes because I have plans for dinner" she said opening the door wider so they could come in. Jason gave her a look at which she couldn't help but laugh. "If you guys will give me a second" she said before turning to Jason. She handed him the baby and grabbed her bottle. "Can you please give her the bottle and put her down. I don't want her to be crabby later. After that, you need to disappear for about an hour" she said. Jason looked at her confused, "Why?" he asked. She smiled and let out a little laugh, "the seamstress is coming to make the final adjustments to the wedding dress and there is no way in hell that you are going to here for that" she informed.

He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Okay well since I am being kicked out of the house, then I am taking my daughter with me. Is her bag ready?" he asked. She walked over to the closet and pulled out the diaper bag. "Everything is in here. There are bottles; formula, her toys and blankets are in here. Just in case you need it, she also has a change of clothes and some pajamas. In the side, there are diapers, wipes, baby powder a…n..." Jason stopped her by taking the bag from her. "Cassie we are just going for a ride. We won't even be longer than an hour. Just call me when it's safe to come home" he replied with a chuckle. Cassie just glared at him with her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, it's just a habit. Okay, you go, I have things that need to be done" she said as she leant over the carrier and kissed her daughter's forehead, "bye baby girl, have fun with daddy" she added before giving Jason a kiss goodbye.

Once they were gone, Cassie turned to the detectives with her hands on her hips. "Okay Dante, what do you got?" she asked. Lucky was walking back into the room with a glass of water when Dante and Cruz began rattling off details of the case. "Well, we know that Theo Huffman came in with a tumor and needed surgery. What we don't know are the medical details. We were hoping that you could elaborate on that" Cruz asked. Cassie nodded and reached for the file. Once she reread all the information about the surgery, she remembered everything about her protocol. "Okay, do you need my info on the case or do you want the legit run-down of what happened?" she asked. Dante and Lucky smirked. "We want your info on what happened but we are going to need the official documents" Lucky replied.

She nodded and went to get her file from her briefcase and handed it to Lucky. They were reading it over as she was telling them what happened in her own words. "It was a slow day at the hospital so Robin, Patrick and I were hanging around the lounge finishing our charts when we got paged. That was particularly rare. Normally we don't get all paged together. The only time they page all three neuroscience attendings is when a big trauma is coming in. We didn't think anything of it, so we all ran up to the desk to see Kyle, the paramedic on duty, bringing in an elderly male, late 50s with a contusion hematoma. It's a tumor that is filled with blood. We didn't know how bad it was right away, so Patrick ordered a CT, MRI and blood tests. Once the results came back we saw that it was inoperable the way it was. It was pressed against the back of his brain and was affecting his vision. Patrick and Robin couldn't get to it through surgery, so they asked me to consult and produce a drug protocol to shrink the size of the tumor. I met with Theo Huffman 3x a week to administer the protocol via IV. By the end of the month, the tumor shrunk significantly. As with any of my protocols, I follow the patient until they are out of service. I consulted on the surgery with Patrick and Robin. Patrick was the lead surgeon and Robin was his assisting surgeon. After the procedure, Huffman was sent to the step down unit for 3 days, and then into a regular room" she explained.

"Is that normal procedure? Are there always 3 surgeons in the O.R.?" Cruz asked. "Yeah, you have Patrick who was the lead surgeon. That's his operating room, what he says goes. After the lead surgeon, comes his assistant, in this case, that would be Robin who is like his right hand man when it comes to retracting, cauterizing or whatever he needs help with. I was only in the room because I consulted on the surgery. What Patrick could have done was just get my approval for surgery, but he knows that I follow through with my patients until they leave the hospital" she explained.

All three detectives took note of what she was saying. They needed to know all this stuff in order to better assess when Theo Huffman had gathered enough information about Port Charles to begin rucking havoc. "Cassie how long was Huffman on your service?" Lucky asked. "I see patients until they no longer need my services. With the tumor being operable, he didn't need my drug protocol anymore, so I would say about 4 ½ weeks" she replied. "That would give him enough time to figure the basics of her life. Especially if they were in contact 3x a week" Dante answered all their silent questions.

"So what does that mean exactly? I mean we didn't even know of a threat until after he was off my service" Cassie asked. "Don't worry about it now Cassie. It's in our court now. You just worry about the wedding" Lucky said trying to reassure her. "Alright, do you have all you need? My wedding dresser will be here soon" she replied. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door followed by Pete peaked his head in, "Cassie the girls are here with Mrs. Daniels" he informed. She nodded and waved them in. Pete opened the door and watched as the girls walked in with Mrs. Daniels behind them with Cassie's wedding dress. "Hey guys, this a bad time?" Molly asked as she walked up to Cassie and gave her a hug.

"No, the guys were just leaving" she said walking them out. "Don't worry, I'll keep you updated" Lucky said as he kissed her cheek before leaving. She nodded and waited for them to leave before turning back to the girls. "What's wrong?" Robin asked. "Nothing, everything is fine" she replied. "Let's get started" she said taking the dress from Mrs. Daniels. Robin and Molly helped her put it on and zipped it up. She stood in the middle of the room and did a twirl. She wanted a princess style dress. It was strapless, straight on the top and flared on the bottom. It was gorgeous on her.

"So I think all we need to do it tighten it a little on the top and in the waist" Mrs. Daniels said. She is a seamstress that Cassie has gone to for years. When she told her about getting her wedding dress fixed, Mrs. Daniels was more than welcoming. "Whatever you think is best Mrs. Daniels" Cassie replied. "Cass, you look beautiful" Robin complimented her cousin. "Thanks guys, are you sure everything looks okay?" she asked. "No, everything is perfect" Molly replied. Cassie smiled at both of them and couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Things were finally coming together for her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, how is everyone? I can't sleep so I thought I would bust out another chapter. SPOILER: this will consist of Cassie and Jason's dinner at Carly's and possibly the early wedding day (depending on how far I get)! **

**Thanks everyone for sticking with me! This is my first fanfic ever and you all have supported me through and I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**Previously…**

. Cassie smiled at both of them and couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Things were finally coming together for her.

**Chapter 36**

After all the alterations were noted, Mrs. Daniels left with the girls. Robin and Molly had to go get ready for Carly's dinner. No one really knew what to expect from this dinner. The only thing Carly told anyone was that it was in honor of Cassie and Jason's wedding. She even made a point to make it a formal event. She wanted everyone to get dressed up, which was not Jason's favorite thing to do. Cassie was lucky she got him to go at all.

After everyone left, Cassie began to go through her new things she got at the mall and sort them out. The only thing she needed to get was a gift for Jason on the wedding day. She was having a hard time with what to get him. She didn't bother asking because she knew his answer, "I have everything I need with you and Lily" he always replied. She made it her mission to pick something perfect.

As she was going through her new clothes and things, she decided to be proactive and put aside something's for Lily that would need to go with them to Carly's. She made sure there were enough bottles, formula, diapers…etc. She even went through the closet and picked out nice dress pants and a nice dress shirt for Jason to wear. It would save time when he came home. That way, while he was getting ready she could get Lily all taken' care of and then they could switch. It was the perfect plan.

Since she had nothing else to do, she went downstairs and plopped down on the couch to watch some TV while she waited for Jason and Lily to come home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**Mall**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jason pulled into the parking lot of the mall and found a spot quickly. He got Lily out and put her carrier in the stroller. He knew exactly what he was going to get. He didn't like to go shopping, but this was a special occasion and he didn't trust anyone else with the task.

He walked into the mall and found his way to the jewelry store. Maxie and Spinelli were waiting for him by the door. He called them from the car for some help. Maxie has the same body type that Cassie does, so she was there to help with the adjustments and Spinelli was just there for support, to make sure he was picking the right gift.

"Hey Jason, what's the big emergency?" Maxie asked when she saw him. "Stone Cold, are the Charmed one or the Maternal One in distress?" Spinelli asked concerned.

Jason smiled at their concern. "No, everyone is fine. Cassie is home getting her wedding dress adjusted and so she sent me out of the house. I still have to get her a wedding gift, so I figured you guys could help. I have something in mind, but I want it to be perfect" Jason said.

Maxie squealed and clapped. "This is perfect Jason, what did you have in mind?" Maxie asked. They walked into the store and Jason looked around. In the second case, he saw a gold heart locket and knew that was it. "I want that one" he told the assistant. The store consultant smiled, opened the case and pulled out the locket. He showed it to Jason with a smile. "That is a wonderful choice, can we add anything for you or are you going to take it as is?" the consultant asked. Jason nodded and pulled out his wallet. He handed the consultant a picture of him, Cassie and Lily after Lily was born. "Spinelli, can you pull up the engraving on the wedding invitation and blow it up. Just the J&R and then get the engraving from the old ring, '_Icing on the cake & better than the best'_?" Jason asked Spinelli.

Spinelli nodded and pulled up his computer right away. It took him a minute to pull up the images and set up the 3D model of the locket. "Like this Stone Cold?" he asked. Jason looked over the image and smiled. He patted Spinelli on the back in gratitude. "Thank you Spinelli, it looks great" he said before turning to the store consultant.

Spinelli turned his computer screen to show the man. "I want the locket to look just like this; can you do it by the end of the week?" he asked. The consultant smiled and nodded, "Of course, this is a wonderful gift, I'm sure your wife will love it" he said. Jason, Spinelli and Maxie smiled and nodded. "Yes she will" Maxie replied before Jason could. "I want you to measure the chain on Maxie. She has the same body type as Cassie. I don't want the chain to be too long or too short" Jason said. Maxie nodded and took her jacket off so they could get the chain on easily. The store assistant came from around the corner and measured the chain. Once they got the correct measurements, the assistant took care of the final details with Jason. Once everything was in order, they were ready to place the order.

He did it. He found the perfect gift. Maxie and Spinelli left to get ready for Carly's dinner so only Jason and Lily were left alone. He picked up his daughter out of the stroller and got her comfortable in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her fists in his shirt. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her to support her back.

"Okay princess, I don't know if we can go home yet, so let's to some shopping" he said. He walked into the baby store and bought her some clothes. He got her a leather jacket, a white and black t-shirt and jeans. He knew Cassie would enjoy those considering they were about to be the only things in her closet that aren't too girly.

After some shopping, he got in the car and called Cassie. He wanted to make sure the cost was clear to come home. He didn't want to walk in on something he wasn't supposed to see.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**Normal**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

RING! RING! RING!

Cassie reached across the couch and grabbed the phone; "Hello" she answered the phone. "Hey, Lily and I are done with our errand. Is it safe to come home yet?" Jason asked. Cassie smiled and let out a little laugh, "yeah it's safe. I set up your clothes and Lily's outfit for Carly's. You better hurry and get here because I told her we would be there by 7" she informed. Jason groaned; he hated getting dressed up and going to those kinds of events.

"Alright we are on our way. We should be home in 10 minutes" he replied. Cassie nodded and said goodbye. She pulled her dishes out of the fridge and got them set up. She made a Chocolate fudge cheesecake and some chocolate marshmallows for the kids. She was wrapping them up when Jason came in. As promised he made it home in 10 minutes. He dropped the bags by the stairs and then proceeded to the kitchen.

"Hey mama" he greeted. Cassie turned and smiled at her little family. "Hey, did you have a productive errand?" she asked hoping to get a clue as to what he was up to. Jason smiled and nodded, he knew she wanted to know what he was doing, but he wouldn't tell her. "Yeah we did. We got done what we needed to. Are the clothes ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are upstairs. You go start getting ready while I change Lily. I'll be up in a second" she said. They split their separate ways. Jason went to their room to get changed while Cassie went into Lily's room and got her changed. She put her in a cute jumper dress with black tights and boots. After she finished, she restocked the diaper bag and double checked everything. After making sure everything was ready, she took Lily downstairs.

She put the diaper bag by the couch before going to open the door. The guards turned around at the opening. "Hey guys, can one of you watch Lily while I go get ready for this dinner? Jason is almost done so he should be down soon" she asked. Pete nodded, Justin spent so much time with Lily and Cassie and Pete was starting to get jealous. "Yeah Cassie, I'd love to" he said taking the baby from her.

She smiled and curled her head into the crook of his neck and fisted into his shirt. "Well, it looks like you will be just fine" she teased. Lily gurgled and snuggled deeper into his neck. Pete smiled and let out a little laugh. He rubbed her back and turned and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry about us, we'll be just fine without you" he replied. Cassie nodded and made her way upstairs. Jason was still getting ready when she walked into the room.

Jason let out a growl from his neck. "I hate wearing ties." He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror adjusting his tie. Cassie put her robe on and started doing her hair. Once she got it up and curled, she started putting on her make-up. She looked at Jason through the mirror and smiled at him.

"I think you look quite handsome in a suit, besides it's not every day we get to dress up like this" she said reassuringly. She was finishing putting the finishing touches on her make-up as she studied him in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile as he looked at her but didn't say anything. He just continued to fiddle with his tie. Cassie chose a blue shirt with a matching tie.

"Jason, your tie looks fine. In fact, it looks perfect. You have nothing to worry about" she said turning around to adjust his tie so he would stop playing with it. Once she was done, they walked into the bedroom to finish getting ready. He sat at the edge of the bed and waited for her to finish getting ready.

She grabbed her dress from the bathroom and laid it on her chair. It was still in the bag from the store so it was a surprise for Jason. Carly picked it out so Cassie could only hope it was something she would wear and not something that Carly would wear.

"Jason are you sure you are ok? I want you to talk to me. We can get through it okay" she walked back into the bathroom and closed the door half way shut. "I need you to stop worrying about the Balkan investigation and relax. Dante and Lucky have assured me that they are taking control" she said loud enough for him to hear through the bathroom door.

Jason nodded and mumbled, "Yeah I know. I'm sorry, I just can't help it. Mac is stonewalling us and I just want to make sure they nail him and not let him get away with this" he replied. Cassie sighed and pulled on her dress. A couple minutes later after she put on her dress and did a double take in the mirror, she opened the door and walked back into the bedroom. Jason was gone, so she sat on the bed and put her heels on and then stood in front of the mirror to make sure she looked ok.

"Wow" she heard.

She turned around to see Jason standing in the doorway. She could feel his eyes trailing up and down her body. Her dress stopped at her calves, was snug and showed off her curves. It was strapless and he just wanted to do unspeakable things to her all night long. He walked over to her and stood behind her. She pulled her hair out of the way, "zip me up please" she said. He smiled and slowly zipped her dress. His hand touched her side and he looked into her eyes through the mirror on the dresser.

"You look beautiful. This dress on you is very dangerous. It is doing things to me that are not of the proper nature" he whispered into her ear. She let her hair down and leaned back into him. They stood staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes before he spoke. "I'm sorry; I know that Dante and Lucky talked to you. They are just keeping us out of the loop and I need to make sure everything is going down according to plan" he said. She nodded and smiled, "Jason, promise me to try and have fun tonight" she said turning around and wrapping his arms around his neck. He looked down at her and let out a breath. He rested his forehead against hers. "I promise that I will try" he said before leaning down to give Cassie a kiss. She smiled and rested her head against his chest. She looked up at him with a smile, "ready?" she asked. He nodded and grabbed her hand. He led her out and downstairs.

Cassie grabbed the diaper bag while Jason grabbed their coats and the dishes from the fridge. They were right on schedule. They were supposed to be at the Metro Court by7pm. When they got their things ready, Jason and the guards carried all the bags while Cassie grabbed Lily from Pete. "Can we help?" he asked. Cassie nodded her head towards Jason, "you can help Jason with the bags" she stated. He nodded and came in with Justin. They carried some bags from Jason and helped get them to the car. The ride was nice and peaceful. Lily was singing along to her CD in her own little way. It was really cute.

They pulled up to the Metro Court and got out of the car. Jason grabbed the diaper bag and Lily while Cassie and the guards grabbed the dishes and the other bags. They stepped into the elevator and took a deep breath. Jason was swaying slowly with Lily in his arms with a smile on his face. He looked at Cassie and noticed her staring at him. "You ok?" he asked. She smiled up at him and nodded, "yeah I am fine. I was just thinking that I am the luckiest girl in the whole wide world" she teased as she leaned up to kiss him. Jason wrapped his arm around her waist to help her. They heard the ding of the elevator and pulled away from each other. Jason moved his hand from her waist to the small of her back and guided her into the room full of people.

They made it to an empty table and set their bags down. As they were getting settled, Carly made her way over. "Jase, Cassie" she said giving each of them a hug, "I'm glad you came Jason" she said before taking Lily from him. "Yeah well Cassie convinced me that this was a special night and it meant a lot to her" he said. Cassie smiled at Jason and reached up to give him a little kiss. She was very happy. This was a great night.

They got to see all their friends and had some great food. Lily was passed around from person to person. By the time for her bedtime, she was with Molly and Scott. Scott was holding her in one arm while wrapping his arm around Molly with his other free hand. They were swaying to the music. It was really cute. Lily had her head nestled in the crook of his neck while she had her hands fisted in this shirt.

Cassie walked up to Jason who was talking with Sonny at the bar. "Hey, having fun?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, are you?" she replied. He smiled and let out a chuckle, "I suppose. Where's Lily?" he asked looking around the room. Cassie smiled and directed his attention to Molly and Scott. "It seems that Lily has taken a liking to her aunt's new boyfriend" she teased. Jason glared at the couple, "are you kidding me?" he asked. Cassie and Sonny couldn't help but laugh. Cassie hit Jason over the shoulder. "Don't worry, it's bedtime anyway. I'll be back to say goodnight" she said making her way to the couple.

Molly smiled at Cassie when she saw her coming by. "Hey Cassie, how is it going? Are you having fun?" she asked her future sister-in-law. Cassie smiled and nodded, "Yeah I am. I am sorry for having Lily with you guys. You did not need to be babysitting. I am sorry" she said. Scott shook his head, "no problem. Lily is my new best friend. I can see this relationship lasting long. She knows that I got her back" he said rubbing her back as he continued to sway to the music. Lily was fast asleep and no one knew it. Cassie moved to take Lily from Scott. She got her settled in her arms and smiled at her daughter. "Well, looks like the hard part is done. You got her to sleep" she teased. Molly and Scott laughed. They each leant forward to kiss her forehead. "Good night angel cakes" Molly whispered. "Sweet Dreams princess" he said to the little girl.

Cassie grabbed the diaper bag from her table and made her way to Jason. "I am going to get her changed and taker her upstairs to get some sleep" she said. He nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of Lily's head. "Goodnight princess. Have sweet dreams" he said before looking up at Cassie. "Do you need any help?" he asked. She shook her head, "no we'll be okay. I'll be back down soon" she said. Jason nodded and caught Pete's glance from across the room and gave him a pointed look. Pete knew and understood the look. Jason wanted him to go with Cassie to put Lily to bed. Pete nodded and led Cassie into the elevator. He took the diaper bag from her and carried it for her. Once she got to the room she smiled at him and took the bag from him. "Thanks Pete, I'll just be a second" she said. "No problem, take your time" he replied. She nodded and made her way into the bedroom.

Carly had a suite set up for them to stay in over- night. She laid Lily on the bed and got her pj's out of the diaper bag. She took off Lily's jumper and her long-sleeve shirt she had on underneath it. She put Lily into her footies. She picked her up and put her in her portable crib that was by the bed. She covered her up with the blanket and kissed her head. "Night baby" she said before leaving.

She walked back out where Pete was waiting for her. He stood up when she walked in. "I'm ready to go back downstairs" she said. He nodded and led her to the elevator. She had the monitor with her so she could hear if Lily started fussing. Pete was going to wait for her to come back up in a minute. She just wanted to excuse herself the proper way. Once she walked back into the lobby, some of the people had left. Patrick, Robin, Kristina, Michael, Morgan, Molly, Scott and the adults were sitting around the bar talking and eating. Cassie walked over to Jason and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Glad you came?" she asked. He looked down at her and nodded. "Yeah, I actually did. Did Lily go down okay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she was already asleep when I took her up there. I am actually going to call it a night. I just wanted to come down and say bye to everyone" she gave everyone a hug, Jason a kiss before making her way back to the elevator. She was definitely ready to call it a night.

*****************************************1 week later**************************************

**Wedding Day!**

Cassie woke up first. She was exhausted. She spent the night on the floor of Robin's living room going over some final details for the wedding. She smiled at the realization that it was her wedding day. She looked to her side and saw Jason lying on his back with his arm around her waist. She smiled and laid a kiss on his chest where her head was resting. She heard him chuckle and squeeze her closer to him.

She looked up and noticed that he was awake and watching her. "Morning" he greeted. She climbed up his body and lay on his chest so they were face to face. "Good morning," she greeted with a kiss. His hand traveled from her waist to cradle her face. She smiled into the kiss and pulled back before he could deepen it anymore. "You can go now" she said pulling away from him.

He caught her wrist and pulled her back to him gently. "Are you serious?" he asked. She nodded with a smile. He just fell back into bed. She got out of bed to put some space between them. "You know it is bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day. Now you are going to stay with Sonny and get ready with him until the wedding" she explained. "Come on Cass, I think considering that we live together and our past history, we can just break that rule" he said. She sat at the edge of the bed and shook her head, "exactly, look at our history. We don't exactly have a great tract record. I want to start things out right" she said.

"I think we have learned our lesson over the years" he retorted. She gave him a pointed look, "that may be true but I am not taking my chances. We have broken so many wedding traditions already I at least want to start this day out right" she argued. He groaned and she smile in victory. "Fine, it is bad luck to argue with the bride on her wedding day anyway" he commented. She waited until he sat on the edge of the bed to stand between his legs and leant down to give him a quick kiss. She smiled against his lips, "thank you" she said.

He smiled and nodded. He let out a breath, got up and started to get ready for the day. Cassie put on one of Jason's dress shirts and some boxers. Jason walked out of the bathroom and put on some jeans and a black t-shirt. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked Cassie over from head to toe. "Nice clothes" he commented. She smiled and let out a little laugh, "thanks, I always did like wearing your clothes. They are more comfortable than mine. Besides, I'm going to be changing into my dress soon anyway" she reminded him.

He smiled at the image of her in her wedding dress. He couldn't believe the day was already here. "You are going to be beautiful in your wedding dress" he said. She smiled and wiped her tear. "God Jason, please go before you get me sobbing. I can't cry yet" she replied. He nodded, picked up his stuff and got up. He cradled her face and walked out. She walked him all the way to the door and watched him walk away. "Don't worry boss we'll take good care of her" Pete said. Jason looked between the guards and Cassie and knew she would be safe.

He walked into the elevator and left to Sonny's. Cassie went back into the penthouse and started breakfast. She didn't make anything heavy, but just something for the girls to hold them over until the reception. Next she got went upstairs to get Lily. She fed her before getting her bag ready to stay with Robin. She placed her in the bassinet and took a look around the penthouse. She couldn't believe this was her life. She looked at all the pictures on the mantle and smiled as 3 caught her attention.

The first one was of her and Jason when they were younger. They were at Sonny's house on the balcony. Jason had his hands wrapped around her waist with his chin resting against her shoulder. Cassie remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the fourth of July and Sonny invited everyone over to his house for dinner. After dinner, Jason led Cassie out to the balcony. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they watched the firework show. "I love you Cassie" he whispered in her ear. Cassie turned her head to smile at him. She closed the gap between them and kissed him. That was when Robin decided to take the picture.

Cassie couldn't help but wipe her tears as she was lost in the past. The second picture was of Cassie at Stone at prom. He didn't want to go, but when Cassie asked him to be her date, he didn't even hesitate to agree. She smiled at the memory of them shopping for a dress and suit for him. They spent the entire day at mall trying to find something for them. When she found something, he looked at her with awe. The day of the prom, he danced with her all night. When they were deemed prom queen and king, he told her he loved her. It was one of the best days of her life. She was sobbing by now. She grabbed some tissues and wiped her tears. She looked up to the sky and smiled, "it's my wedding day Stone. I always thought it would be you waiting for me at the end of the isle, but those aren't the cards we were dealt," she cried, "I love you Stone. You will always have a special place in my heart. I just wanted to thank you; you gave the strength to move on with Jason. You made sure my baby was ok. You have always been there for me and I would never have made to it where I am today without you. I wouldn't be a bride with a beautiful family if you weren't looking out for me" she cried. She knew Stone would always be there for her. He was never going to leave her. He has helped her through.

The last picture was of her family when she had Lily. Cassie was in the bed holding Lily with Jason sitting next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. The rest of her family was surrounding them. "I wish Sam could be here right now. I need my brother" she mumbled to herself.

"Then it's a good thing I am here"

Her head whipped around and let out a choked sob when she saw Sam standing there with Andy. They were both dressed casually but carrying dress bags. "Sam" she asked as if not believing he was actually there. He smiled at his sister and wrapped her into a hug. "Do you really think that I would miss my own sister's wedding? No way in hell" he said. She squeezed him tighter and cried in the crook of his neck. "Thank you guys for coming" she said pulling away from her brother and moving to hug Andy.

"Come on Cassie, there is no way we were going to miss this" she replied. Cassie stood in the middle of the couple and wrapped her arms around their shoulders. "I am so glad you guys are here. Sam the guys are getting ready at Sonny's. Do you want to go there or do you want to get ready here?" she asked. "Since the guys are getting ready there first, then let me go there first. Then I'll see you at the back of the church" he said kissing her forehead. She smiled and nodded.

Andy gave him her suite and separated what he would need from the suitcase. "Here's what you'll need for the wedding. Your suit and shaving stuff; you need to shave and clean up for the wedding. Spike up your hair and clean up. I'll set up your stuff here in the guestroom" she said to Sam. He grabbed the stuff from her and nodded, "thanks McNally, I'll see you at the church" he said kissing her cheek. She flushed bright red. Cassie just watched the scene with a smirk on her face. Sam waved to the girls before leaving. Andy turned back to Cassie to see her smirking. "Is there still nothing going on?" she teased. Andy chuckled and threw a pillow at her, the act causing both girls to laugh.

Cassie got Andy and Sam set up in the guestroom. Since they were here for the wedding and a few days after, they were going to watch the house for Cassie and Jason. Once Andy got their stuff unpacked and got her outfit out for the wedding, she went down and helped Cassie with breakfast.

They sat at the island drinking some coffee. "Are you okay? Not nervous?" Andy asked. Cassie smiled and shook her head. "No I am feeling okay. I have been waiting for this day for a long time, I just can't believe it's finally here" she replied. Andy smiled and nodded, "well I know this is usually what you say to a pregnant person, but you really are glowing Cassie. You look really happy and Jason is great. From what I've seen and from what Sam has told me, he treats you well" she said. Cassie chuckled, "Yeah I am really happy. My dreams are coming true. Jason and I have been through hell and back but we finally got our act together" she teased with a smile. Andy nodded; Sam had spent the majority of the trip telling her of the history of Jason and Cassie. When he first met his sister, she explained it to him but it was only when he saw it first- hand did he truly understand. He told her that it was beyond words. She was happy for Cassie, she deserved to be happy.

Sam drove to Sonny's and pulled up next to Jason's SUV. He smiled at Max and Milo who were standing at the door. "Hey guys" he greeted them. The guards looked at him slightly confused. Cassie told them that he wouldn't be able to make it. "Sam, what are you doing here? Cassie told us you couldn't come" Max informed. Sam nodded and looked from the ground back up to the guards, "yeah I wasn't sure if I could make it, but the boss told me to get my ass to New York ASAP when he found out Cassie was getting married. The whole department wanted to come. She had quite an effect on the 15th when she came up to see me" he chuckled. Milo and Max chuckled as well, "yeah Cassie has that effect on people. Go ahead in, glad you could be here. She wanted you to be here and she deserves to get what she wants on her wedding day" Milo replied. Sam nodded in agreement and walked into the house.

Jason, Sonny, Scott, Michael, Dante and Morgan were sitting around the living room when Sam walked in. "Sam" Sonny announced in surprise. Sam smiled, put down his tux and greeted the guys. "Hey guys, who's ready for a wedding?" he asked. Jason chuckled and let out a laugh, "glad you could be here. Cassie really needed you here, she was really sad when you told her you couldn't come" Jason replied. Sam nodded, "I know. She made me feel so bad, I went and talked to my boss. He gave me a few days so I could be here for my sister," he said before looking around to make sure it was just the guys, "just so you know; I know about your history with my sister. She told me about it when we met. I want you to know that if you ever hurt my sister, so help me God they will never find your body" he said with a cold, serious voice. Jason shook his hand and nodded. "Trust me I will never hurt her again, if I do, I'll kill myself. I'd beat you to it" he said. Sam took a minute to take him in. He knew that Jason loved Cassie, but he wanted to make sure that his sister wouldn't get hurt. Once he knew Jason was serious, he nodded in agreement.

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER! YAY! **

**The next chapter will be the wedding and possibly the honeymoon, depending on how long the chapter is. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys, so it's the day before spring break and I wanted to get this out over break! This is the wedding day! YAY! The day is finally here! **

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**So this is going to be a longer chapter because it will include the wedding, ceremony and everything! **

**Grab your tissues and enjoy!**

**Previously….**

. He knew that Jason loved Cassie, but he wanted to make sure that his sister wouldn't get hurt. Once he knew Jason was serious, he nodded in agreement.

**Chapter 37**

The girls all made their way into Harborview Towers to get Cassie ready for the wedding. The photographer was coming in 2 hours. Carly was going to do her hair and Robin her make-up. Molly had the dress ready. They were really excited to get ready for this wedding. They walked into the elevator and made their way to the 10th floor. Outside, Pete and Justin were standing guard as usual. They were dressed in tuxes and looked very nice. Cassie made sure that all the guards were all involved in the wedding.

She told Jason that they were the reason they had their baby in good health and saved her life. They were a part of the family and she wanted them involved. She said it wasn't fair to leave them out of such a special occasion since they were such a big part of the family.

Cassie was talking with Andy, showing her some picture albums when Lily started screaming. Cassie looked at the stairs and smiled. "Sounds like someone is hungry" she said before making her way to the stairs. Before she went up, she looked back at Andy, "do you mind going to get her while I warm up the bottle?" she asked. Andy beamed and shook her head, "no I don't mind" she said making her way upstairs. Andy only saw the baby when she came to visit after the baby was born. She wanted to spend more time with her.

She made her way into Lily's room and smiled at the baby in the crib. She leant over and picked up Lily while making baby faces at her. "Hello princess, I have heard a lot about you. I was there when you were born. I and your Uncle Sam came down from Canada. We came to see you and your mom. You are the cutest little girl I have ever seen. You have your uncle wrapped around your little finger" she said tapping the baby lightly on her nose. Lily smiled and gurgled in response. Andy smiled and continued to tell her stories about her experience with Sam as a partner as they made their way downstairs. Lily was smiling and laughing the whole way. Cassie came out of the kitchen with the bottle and smiled when she saw Andy and Lily smiling and laughing. "Looks like your daughter made a new friend. Do you mind if I give her the bottle?" she asked. Cassie shook her head and handed Andy the bottle, "knock yourself out" she said.

Cassie started cleaning up the living room and Andy was giving Lily her bottle when the rest of the girls came in. "Who's ready for a wedding?" Carly asked when they walked in. Cassie let out a laugh and smiled. "Carly, you are way too excited for this. I have breakfast in the kitchen on the island. Help yourselves" she said. The little girls went to get something to eat while Robin and Carly set their things down and started to set up everything. They had a lot to do. Carly looked around the living room with her hands on her hips, "okay Cassie the photographer is going to be here in two hours, we have to get a move on" she said. Cassie nodded, "okay what's first?" she asked. "Well since Andy is here, we have extra help. Let's get your hair and make-up done. Then we can each take turns in the chair" she said. Cassie nodded and followed her upstairs to start getting ready.

Once they were upstairs, Robin opened the door and dragged Pete and Justin into the penthouse. "Guys, I need your help. While we are getting ready I need you guys to move the couches out of the way for the photographer. That way we have one less thing to worry about" Robin said. "Yeah no problem; any specific place you want them?" Justin asked. Robin shook her head and pointed to some places out of the way. "No, we are going to be taking pictures by the fireplace, so as long as they are not in the center field of view, we are good" she replied.

The guards nodded got started getting down to business. Carly washed Cassie's hair and curled it up. The plan was to have it up for the wedding. When they got the curls pinned up with pretty subtle diamond clips, they moved to her make-up. Cassie didn't want too much but they put just enough for the touch up. After that they took turns getting ready. The clock was winding down. The girls were in their dresses, even Lily was in her little white dress. It was time for Cassie to put on her wedding dress. The girls helped her put it on and zip it up. They helped her to the mirror and smiled at the look on her face.

She looked so happy. She was starting to get teary eyed. "Thank you guys for everything. I would never have been able to pull this off without any of you" she said smiling at them. Carly wiped her tears slowly, "hey, none of that. This wedding hasn't even started yet and I just did your make-up" she scolded. Cassie chuckled and nodded. She is forever grateful that she has friends that would help her through thick and thin and have her back no matter what. They made their way downstairs to meet the photographer. He started off with Jason first and then made his way to the girls.

The guys were just finishing getting ready when the photographer showed up. He took pictures in various poses but by the end of the session, all the guys made it into a picture somehow. After picturing the guys, he made his way to the penthouse. With the girls it was easier because they were more cooperative. Cassie took pictures with all her girls and some by herself as the photographer saw fit. After the pictures, it was time for the girls to get to the church. The guys were pulling up to the church at the same time as the girls. Cassie smiled and shook her head, "he did this on purpose you know" she said. Carly chuckled and shook her head with her hands on her hips, "like hell he did. There is no way he is going to see you until you are walking down the aisle" she said getting out of the car. She walked over to the boys and opened the door.

Jason looked at her with an innocent look on his face. "Is Cassie out yet?" he asked with a smile trying to see what was going on around her. Carly chuckled and shook her head, "Jason she isn't getting out until the coast is clear" she informed him. He let out a breath and nodded, "fine. We'll go around the block and let her get out" he said in defeat. Carly leant forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" she said before shutting the door. She watched until they were all the way around the corner before making her way back to Cassie. She opened the door and let the girls out. Molly had Lily so the adults could help Cassie out of the limo and into the church. Once they were in the bride's room, Carly called Jason.

He made his way back to the church and walked in. He stopped in the entrance and looked in the direction of the bride's room. He smiled at the thought of her in her wedding dress. He couldn't wait to see her. He made his way to the front of the church as the groomsmen greeted people at the door. Once everyone was in attendance, which was practically all of town, the ceremony got started. Sam walked into the bride's room and smiled at his sister. "What do you think?" she asked. "You look beautiful" he said giving her a hug. She hugged her brother with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for being here for me Sam. I couldn't do this without you" she commented.

He smiled and pulled away from her so he could see her face. "There is no place I would rather be," he said before looking down shyly, "uh, I know that the bridesmaids usually do the whole something borrowed, something old and blue, but I have something for you. I guess it would count for something old and blue. Mac told me about you and stone and I know that he would want you to be happy. I also know that you are thinking of him today so I got you something" he said handing her the black velvet case.

She took it and opened it up. It was a heart locket bracelet with blue rhinestones intertwined with diamonds. On the heart it said Stone & Cassie. In the locket was a picture of the two. Cassie looked down at the bracelet and couldn't help the tears from falling. "Sam," she chocked, "if you don't like it, I can return it" he interrupted her. She shook her head at him, "no, I love it" she said giving him another hug. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head before putting the bracelet on her. He stepped back so she could wipe her tears and gather herself. He checked his watch and smiled, "are you ready?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Let's do it" she said wrapping her arm around his. He walked out with her and stopped behind the doors leading into the church. She let out a breath as they covered her face with the veil. She was starting to feel the effects of the wedding. She could feel the butterflies everyone talks about. She wasn't nervous; she just couldn't wait to see Jason.

Alan and Monica, Molly, Mac, Felicia, Jax, Maxie, Patrick, Scott, Anna, Robert, Johnny, Spinelli, Georgie, Andy, Brenda, Luke, Sonny, Nikolas, Lucky, Elizabeth, Matt, Kelly and Epiphany had taken up the first few pews at the church while others piled in where they could as they awaited the service to start.

At the front of the church, Jason and Sonny stood at the alter in their black tuxedos. Sonny could see that Jason was on edge. "Relax man" Sonny says with a slight laugh as he patted Jason's shoulder, "You can't be nervous?" he asked. Jason shook his head in reply, "I'm not. I've waited to marry Cassie my whole life" he commented. "Well, that hasn't exactly been a long time Jase," Sonny laughs, "don't worry. You will be fine" he said. He watched Jason shift nervously from one foot to the other while smiling at Lily in the front row. She was sitting in Scott's lap with Molly next to them. "Are you sure you are okay?" Sonny asks with a hint of concern.

Jason looks away from his daughter to the back of the church, "yeah I'm fine," he says then sighs and shakes his head, "no I'm not really fine. I won't be fine until she walks through those doors" he said. Sonny nodded in agreement. Now he understood the problem. "You're still worried about something going wrong today aren't you?" he asked his best friend.

"Wouldn't you be?" Jason asks looking back at him, "I mean after everything that's happened. All we've been through. I never thought this day would come. We have a lot of enemies Sonny, I'm just worried that something bad is going to happen" he relays before looking up and returning his gaze to the double doors at the back of the church, "Cassie deserves a perfect day" he adds. "So do you," Sonny replies, "and Cassie would be the first one to tell you that. After all you have been through I hope that you would know by now she would say she doesn't want perfection, all she wants is you" he reassures.

Jason nodded, "I know, I know; but I can't help but worry about it. I don't want anything to go wrong today" Jason replied. "You both have been through a lot. Together and apart and have survived it all. No one deserves this more than you guys. That happily ever after, forever love kind of thing" Sonny explained. He placed his hand on Jason's shoulder, "You'll be fine. You love her and she loves you. That's all that matters today" Jason smiles at Sonny's friendly advice. "I've hurt her so much in the past Sonny. I don't want to disappoint her. She means the world to me. Lily and Cassie are my life" Sonny squeezed Jason's shoulder and smiles. Their love is forever. Anyone with eyes could see that. Sam comes out from the back and gets the minister. Once the he was in the front of the alter, he told Jason and Sonny to get ready. Finally after getting everything in order at the front of the church, he made his way to the back of the church. He was walking Cassie down the aisle.

Sam stood next to Cassie and smiled as she wrapped her arm through his. He looked over at her and smiled, "Are you ready?" he asked. She looked up at her brother and smiled. She carefully wiped her tears and nodded. "Yeah I'm ready" she replied with a firm nod. She has been waiting for this day for a long time.

As the music started, the doors opened. Carly came out first in a red colored A-line dress layered with white fluff ( images/search?q=bridesmaid+dresses&qs=IM&form=QBIR&pq=bridesm&sc=8-7&sp=1&sk=#view=detail&id=564D6594E166E0338C4055C4E40D 491E21F964B3&selectedIndex=367 )

Robin follows shortly in a similar dress. They are both carrying a bouquet of white and red studded roses to compliment the dress. Next came Sam and Cassie. She was wearing a similar looks to Jason's; happiness, love and peace. The guests stand and smile at how beautiful Cassie looks. When the music started for the bride, Sam and Cassie began down the aisle. She was looking at Jason the whole time. Once at the altar, Sam released her hand, lifted her veil and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Everyone sat once the minister began the ceremony. "Instead of the opening prayer, Jason and Cassie have chosen a poem to read" the minister says giving Molly and Michael their cue.

They walk to the front of the altar and start to read the poem. "This poem has significance to both Cassie and Jason" Michael says as he looks at Molly and nods so she can start.

"She walks in beauty, like the night  
>Of cloudless climes and starry skies;<br>And all that's best of dark and bright  
>Meet in her aspect and her eyes:<br>Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
>Which heaven to gaudy day denies.<p>

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
>Had half impair'd the nameless grace<br>Which waves in every raven tress,  
>Or softly lightens o'er her face;<br>Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
>How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.<p>

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
>So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,<br>The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
>But tell of days in goodness spent,<br>A mind at peace with all below,  
>A heart whose love is innocent!"<p>

After the poem, Michael and Molly return to their seat and the minister begins the ceremony. "We are gathered here today in celebration of Jason and Cassie's love and vow of commitment to each other. Be assured that our love and your choice of each other as lifelong companions are in God's will and that of our family's blessings. I now ask who gives this woman to be married to this man?" before answering Sam looks at Jason and Cassie with a smile , "I do" he says as he places Cassie's hand in Jason's and takes his seat next to Andy. The ceremony continues…

"Marriage is the union of two people who have grown in their love with each other and pledge that love through this commitment. Marriage is not a state to enter into lightly, it takes a strong courage and a strong love to survive in it. Looking at these two young people before me, it is evident of the love that they share," he says. Jason and Cassie turn towards each other, "I have counseled them both, together and apart. Their love is strong and open. Does anyone know of any reason why these two should not be married?" the minister says and pauses. There is silence in the church; all you hear is slight shifting in seats. "Cassie and Jason have written their own vows. Cassie will go first" he says.

She looked at Jason and smiled, she raised her hand to gently caress his cheek. Jason smiled at her and leaned into her palm, never taking his eyes off of her. "Jason, I know how hard it is for you to say what you feel, especially to those who judge you and those who hurt you," she took both his hands in hers, "I have been one of those people in the past, and I am sorry for that. I am grateful for all that you have given me, that you allowed yourself to be open with me, to your love. You are the world to me Jason; you make sense of this crazy place when everything starts to get to me. You are my strength m my shoulder to lean on when I get scared. You are my heart. You are the only one that knows me for what I am, the real me. The one person that no one else knows. The one that gets angry and scared, and confused. I thank you for allowing me to be able to me myself. For being my safety net, you and our daughter are my life," she paused and Jason lifted a hand to wipe her tears. She smiled, "living with HIV is hard, the fact that I am dying is a hard thing for many to accept and deal with. My family and friends love me; they want me here, breathing. But that is not enough for me; I am to be alive because of you. I feel so alive, so free. You rescued me and showed me how to live again, how to love again, when I met you on our bridge. I was the girl with no future" she smiled at him through tears, "that has changed because of you. Because one night on a bridge, I met a strong, handsome, quiet boy who changed my life, I love you" she finished and gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance.

"Jason" the minister says.

"Cassie, you are right. I don't like to show my emotions to many people. The only thing that matters to me is you and our daughter, always has been and always will be. There has only ever been one woman that has been able to fill my heart since that day I woke up and looked into your eyes. That women is you, you have shown me and taught me so much. I didn't realize then how much I would come to love you. How much I need you in my life. My world doesn't make sense without you," Cassie wiped a tear from his cheek and smiled at him. "You say that I gave you a lot but it goes both ways. You have me so much more. It is because of you that I am still here. No matter what you may think, I am lost without you. You are my light in the dark" they both smiled at the memory of their first nurse's ball when he rescued her. "They say that actions speak louder than words. Well my actions haven't always been the greatest where you're concerned, and for that I am sorry. I'm sorry that I was the cause of so much pain in your life. I'm not good at putting my feelings into words. I love you doesn't seem enough to cover what you mean to me when no one else would or cared to. You are my life, my heart and I am yours. You said that I make you feel alive, that works both ways Cass," Jason wiped some stray tears from her cheek, he laid his hand gently on her cheek, "you were the first person to see me separate from him. To see me for me, not what you wanted me to be. You didn't try to mold me into something that I couldn't ever remember being. I thank you for that and for letting me in your life, in your heart" he took her hand in his, "that night on our bridge, I was the boy without a past. That has changed now," he smiled at her, "one night on a bridge, I met a beautiful, strong, sad girl who gave me my life and taught me about love. I love you," he finished.

The minister smiles at them, "Jason, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Cassie, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" he asked. "I am" Jason replied. Turning to Cassie, the minister says, "Cassie are you ready to enter into this marriage with Jason, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?" he asked her. "I am" she replied.

The minister turns to Jason and says, "Jason do you take Cassie to be your wedded wife, to love together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you live?" Jason smiled at Cassie and nodded, "I do." He replied.

"And Cassie, do you take Jason to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and sorrow in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you live?" the minister asked. Cassie smiled and nodded, "I do," she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Jason repeat after me," the minister started, "I Jason Morgan take thee Cassie Scorpio to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part." When Jason said those words, Cassie knew it was real. "Cassie, repeat after me…"

They were almost there, almost together forever. "It is a custom to exchange rings as a symbol of love. As the rings have no end so your love should have no end. As the rings are made of gold symbolizing purity, so should your marriage have purity? As often as either of you see them you will be reminded of this moment and the endless love you promised. Jason what token do you give that you will perform your vows?" the minister asks and Sonny hands the minister the ring. The minister takes the ring and says to me, "Cassie do you receive this ring in token of the same?" Cassie looked at Jason and smiled. "I do" she smiled as she watched him place the ring on her finger. "Jason repeat after me. Cassie, this ring I give to you in token and pledge ofmy constant faith and abiding love" the minister says. "Cassie, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love" the minister turns to Cassie and says, "Cassie, what token do you give that you will perform your vows?" the minister asks and blesses the ring. He turns to Jason, "Jason do you receive this ring in token of the same?" Jason starts tearing and smiling. "I do" he says with conviction and Cassie places the ring on his hand. "Cassie repeat after me, Jason this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love" the minister says. "Jason, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love" the minister says another small prayer and says, "What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put us under. For as much as Jason and Cassie have consented together in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings. I therefore by the authority of the state, pronouncing that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ, Jason you may kiss the bride" Jason looks lovingly down at Cassie and slowly brings his lips to hers and she stood on her tip toes to help him close the gap.

They met in a sensual kiss. Jason pulled back and gently stroked her cheek, "I love you" he said quietly in a voice only she could hear. "I love you too" I replied just as soft. Jason leaned down and kissed her again gently, but deeply. "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan" the minister says with a smile. The guest stand and applaud, they file out as Jason held her hand and walked her down the aisle outside. The sun was shining and everyone was in a good mood. Congratulations, hugs and kisses flow all around the happy couple.

Jason helped Cassie into the limo with the rest of the bridal party. Jason and Cassie sat at the back of the limo on the way to the reception, lost in each other's eyes, surrounded by the bridal party. "That was a beautiful ceremony" Carly said. "I'm glad they worked it out" Sonny nods in agreement. "It took them a while" Robin said with a smile at the newlywed who were oblivious to everything but each other, "but they finally got it right" she laughed. "I don't think they are listening to us" Molly laughed as she bounced Lily on her lap. "We heard you" Jason said, not tearing his eyes away from Cassie. He kissed her softly, "we were just ignoring you" Cassie said with a laugh.

"Yeah" Jason agreed kissing her again, "why would I want to look at you when I have this amazingly beautiful woman in my arms?" he smiled as he caressed her cheek, "a woman who just gave me the greatest gift and became my wife" Cassie smiled and started to tear up. "Thank God for waterproof mascara and I thought your vows were beautiful" he smiled and wiped her tears. "I always knew Jase had it in him" Molly said playing with Lily. Cassie smiled at Lily and Molly. "Hey sister-in-law thanks for watching Lily tonight" she said. Molly smiled at the couple and nodded, "it's not a problem. Scott and I are going to stay at your house tonight and watch her for you until Carly picks her up tomorrow" she said. "Scott is going to be in my house with you alone?" Jason asked. Molly shrugged and nodded while Cassie started laughing. "Babe relax, they aren't going to do anything. They are watching our daughter" Cassie reassured. "Thank you sis" Molly replied. Jason smiled at the antics of his sister and wife. "Just be careful" he said to his little sister. "I will, and know that your vows were beautiful. I am actually surprised that you said them in front of all those people" she said. Jason smiled at his sister, "the only person I saw was Cassie" he said taking her hand. Cassie leaned down into his ear and whispered, "you keep that up and we are going to have to kick them out and make them walk to the reception because I am going to end up taking you right here in this limo." Jason blushed slightly at the thought of them being together in the limo. "What did you just say to him?" Carly teased with a wink.

"I don't think I have ever seen Jason Morgan blush before" Cassie started smiling. "I've seen him blush before" she replied with a little laugh. What made the moment funnier was that Lily started laughing and clapping. Cassie reached over and pulled her daughter into her lap. "You think that's funny baby girl" she teased. Lily smiled at her mom and clapped. Jason kissed his daughters cheeks, and played with her a little while looking at Cassie, "Careful Mrs. Morgan, or I'll be doing more than blushing in a minute" he teased. Cassie put her hands over her baby's ears, "Jason, not in front of the baby" she replied. "Well that is how she is here" he replied. She smiled and shook her head. Then it hit her. She really is a Morgan now. She got her dream come true tonight.

Jason noticed her look and smiled up at her, "what?" he asked. She smiled and just shrugged it off, "it's nothing" she replied. "No, tell me" he replied. She smiled, "I just realized that I am Mrs. Morgan now, well actually Dr. Morgan" she laughed happily in her own little world. "I love it" he started smiling, "I love you" Jason said kissing her again. "Knock it off newlyweds, there are children here" Sonny laughed, "We're here" he added as everyone looked out the window.

Molly took Lily from Cassie before Jason started kissing her. Now they were making out like a couple of teenagers. "Mmmhhmmm" Cassie said without looking at them. "Okay" Robin said. "You stay here and make out. We're going in where there is food and dancing" they continued to ignore them. "Mmmhhmmm" Jason said waving them off with his hand while still kissing her. "I guess we should go then" Carly said with a laugh. The wedding party got out leaving the newlyweds in the limo. Jason pulled away and smiled at Cassie caressing her cheek.

"I thought they would never leave" he said leaning forward kissing her deepening the kiss. She smiled and leaned down into him as he lay back onto the seat. "You know that they are going to come out here in a few minutes to get us right? There is no way that Carly would let us keep off schedule this much" she teased with a little laugh. "Yeah I know, but we can still have fun until then" he said as she kissed him gently. Jason shifted positions and started to deepen the kiss further when there was a knock on the door. "Go away" Jason yelled, causing Cassie to laugh as she sat up and fixed her lipstick.

"Um Jase?" they heard Molly, "everyone's been asking for you guys" Jason groaned, "tell them to…" he started to say; "We'll be there in a minute" Cassie laughed. "Okay" Molly said going back inside. Cassie fixed her hair and her dress before turning to Jason. "How do I look?" she asked with a smile. Jason smiled back and caressed her cheek, "gorgeous as usual" he replied. Jason got out first and helped her out. "Are you ready?" she asked once they got to the elevator leading to the ballroom of the Metro Court. Jason smiled down at her, "Of course I am Mrs. Morgan" he replied with a kiss. As they walked into the ballroom, everyone started clapping for them. They were so happy.

As expected, the reception was a noisy affair. Jason and Sonny were in charge of planning it, so they didn't spare any expense. It was Sonny's gift to the couple. They got separated as they received congratulatory hugs and kisses. Then Jason got on stage, "I'd like to get everyone's attention," he started and waited until everyone was paying attention, "I would like to thank everyone for coming and watching my gorgeous wife marry me. Cassie and I are very grateful to having amazing friends and family" he said. Cassie walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

Sam walked up to the stage and took the microphone and tapped it a little to get everyone's attention. "As brother of the bride, I would like to give a speech. I've only known my sister for a short time but those times were the happiest I have ever spent. She is the sister anyone would ever dream of having. She is loving, kind, caring and a kick-ass surgeon," he said causing everyone to let out a little laugh. "When I first met Cassie, she told me about 3 things; her work, her family and this guy she will always love. Later after coming to Port Charles, I realized that she was talking about Jason. I haven't known him long, but from what little time I have spent with him, I came to realize that he loves my sister with all his heart. No two people belong together more than Jason and Cassie. So everyone please raise your glasses to Cassie and Jason, may their love last forever" Sam said raising his glass.

Cassie left Jason's side and walked into the arms of her big brother. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Congratulations Princess" he said pulling away from her to smile at his sister. "Thanks Sam for the speech and for everything. You are the best big brother anyone could ever ask for" she said into the hug. He smiled and rubbed her back.

She finally got her dream come true. They stepped onto the floor for their first dance while everyone smiled and watched with awe. It was really romantic. After the song was over, everyone started dancing. Everyone was having a really good time. The ballroom was packed with people they love. When it came time for the garter, Cassie blushed red. Carly and Robin smiled. They dragged her onto the stage and put her in a chair. The DJ turned the music to romantic style. Jason was just watching her with the guys. Molly, Andy and Lily walked over to Cassie. "God, can't we just skip this part?" she asked. Carly glared at the bride. "Are you serious? Why are you so embarrassed? You have a baby together" she replied.

Cassie in turn glared back. "Yes I know; we didn't exactly practice making a baby in front of people. I just get flustered with Jason, you know that" she explained. "Well, try not to think about it," Molly suggested before leaning down so Lily was close to Cassie, "give your mom a good luck kiss" she said to her niece. Cassie closed the distance and gave her daughter a little kiss. "Mommy loves you love bug" she said before kissing her forehead. After taking a breath to prepare herself, she nodded at Carly to signal she was ready. Carly smiled and signaled the music.

Jason made his way over and kneeled in front of her. He smiled up at her and caressed her cheek. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. She smiled and leaned forward, "do you really think that Carly is going to let me off the hook with this one?" she chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. He laughed and nodded. Sam tied Jason's hand behind his back and leaned into his shoulder so he could whisper, "you remember that she is my sister and I am a cop so no funny business." Cassie chuckled, "Sam you do know that we have a baby right?" she teased her brother. "Ha-ha" he joked. She smiled, shook her head as they started. Jason leaned forward as I lifted my dress. Carly made Cassie put her garter on her thigh so it would give Jason some challenge. He put her leg on his knee and leaned under her dress. She subconsciously shifted in her seat as she held her dress. She should not have agreed to do this stupid tradition. He kissed past her knee and smiled at the catcalls he could hear behind him. She blushed so deep; she was as red as an apple. Jason kissed above and below her garter. "Jason" she practically moaned. He kissed her thigh and pulled back with the garter in his mouth.

He smiled at the blush on her face. She shook her head and let out some deep breaths. "You did that on purpose" she accused. He shrugged, "Sorry princess, I couldn't help myself" he teased. She let out a little laugh and kissed him. All the single ladies got in a group as she tossed the bouquet. It landed perfectly in Molly's arms. Jason gathered the guys and threw the garter over his shoulder. It was really ironic that it landed in Scott's arms. Molly gave her boyfriend and big hug and kiss.

After another few hours of having a great time, it was time for the happy couple to leave for their honeymoon. Cassie and Jason had changed into normal clothes and stood at the elevator with all their friends and family around them. Cassie was hugging Lily close. "Bye baby girl, I love you so much. Daddy and I are going to have sometimes for ourselves for a little while but we'll be back" she said before handing her over to Jason. He kissed her cheek and laid his head on top of hers when she rested it there in the crook of his neck. He turned and kissed her head, "I'll miss you princess. You be good for your aunt and uncle" he said handing her to Sam and Andy.

Everyone was going to take turns watching her until Cassie and Jason got back. "Bye guys, thanks for everything" Cassie gave her family a hug. "Don't worry about anything here. You go have enjoy yourselves" Sonny said. Carly snickered, "oh they'll be enjoying themselves. I made damn sure of that" she replied. Cassie turned her face into Sonny's chest and squealed, "Carly" she yelled. Carly just shrugged her shoulders innocently before pulling Cassie into a hug, "don't be afraid to tell him how you feel" she whispered. Cassie pulled back and nodded before taking her place next to Jason.

They got into the elevator and made their way out. They were just starting the rest of their lives and for once, things looked good.

**THE END!**

**Thank you all for sticking with me on this journey. I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, follows….ect. I hope you liked the story and the way it ended. **

**I am going to start a sequel soon with Lily all grown up, so please stay tuned!**


End file.
